The Day We Fell Apart
by urluvissuicide
Summary: Lexie realizes that she is still in love with Mark, but he has a secret...involving an old friend from New York.  Is it too late for Lexie to stake claim on what she already got rid of?
1. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. I hope you'll give this story a chance. Enjoy and please review! More to come...**

* * *

><p>"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. I want to welcome you aboard flight 127 service from New York to Seattle. Our flight time will be 4 hours and 27 minutes; currently in Seattle, the winds are out of the South at 12 MPH, excellent visibility, scattered clouds, and the temperature is 57 degrees. We'll get back to you enroute just as soon as we have more information. It is now safe to unbuckle your seatbelts and turn your electronic devices back on. Once again, welcome aboard, and thanks for flying with us."<p>

Mark Sloan sighed, leaning his head against the head rest. Waiting for his phone to go through the power cycle, he looked to his side and smirked, seeing the young woman next to him reading a cheesy romance novel. Normally, he would be slightly amused and start flirting. Normally he would make some comment about how he could make the love scenes in the book come true for her if she was interested and if she said she wasn't interested, he would keep flirting until he won her over.

The vows that he had taken two days before stopped him from doing so. He was proud of himself for finally being able to make a committment to a woman. No more one night stands, no more friends with benefits, no more girlfriends that he wasn't satisfied with. He was officially a married man and he was deeply in love.

He'd been in New York for a little over eight weeks, filling in for a friend while he recovered from a triple bypass. His first day filling it at Manhattan Regional, he ran into Becca Masterson, he instantly remembered her from their residency. Back then she was too devoted to her education and finding a specialty to even think of dating him, let alone sleep with him.

Now, Becca was the chief obstetrician and neo-natal surgery at Manhattan Regional. They worked together on a double masectomy and breast reconstruction. Afterwards, they went out for drinks to catch up. They reminisced about their residency together and the good times they had together and with Derrick and Addison. She filled him in on the things they had all missed since they left New York and joked with him about how she had felt all three of them had abandoned her. He told her of his new life in Seattle, filled her in on what Derrick was up to. Shared pictures of Sophia, bragging about how proud he was to have such a gorgeous little girl and to finally be a dad.

They quickly began spending more and more time together. No longer able to fight it or deny it, they realized how truly in love they were with each other. He wasn't just focussed on putting another notch in his belt anymore and she wasn't souly worried about her career.

Mark wasn't in Manhattan for a full week before he left his hotel room and stayed at Becca's place instead. They shared incredibly passionate nights together. Two days before heading back to Seattle, Mark woke up in the early morning hours and proposed. They went to City Hall and were husband and wife by noon.

He so badly wanted to stay in New York with his wife, to move in and make the life together that they both confessed to wanting. But, there was one person he loved more than Becca, more than himself, and that was his daughter. Becca completely understood. They had both discussed it and promised to make it work for now, until they could find a way to build their life together.

For now, Mark was returning to Seattle, returning to his job, and returning to his little girl. Becca had already returned to work, but she had already put in for vacation time and would be in Seattle with him in two weeks. It would give him just enough time to make the announcement to his friends.

His phone vibrated in his hand, a new text message.

**I love you, my husband. I'm headed into the OR for an emergency lyproscopic conjoined twin seperation. Going to be a long day. Have a safe flight. Muah. **

He smiled and quickly text her back. **I never thought I'd have anyone call me their "husband". I love you too, sweetheart. I miss you already. Have a good day, babydoll.**

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Meredith poured two cups of coffee and moved to sit beside Lexie at the kitchen table.<p>

Lexie simply wiped the tears from her cheeks and took the cup of coffee that Meredith shoved towards her. "Not really, but I guess I have to be,"

"Well, we all have to be okay, but it doesn't mean we are," she sighed, looking over at the empty high chair that sat across from them.

"How much of his stuff did he take?"

"All of it," she replied. "He said he was going to stay with Alex in the trailer,"

Lexie simply sighed, feeling fresh tears flow from her eyes.

"So, aside from all the yelling and screaming that woke me up to begin with, what the hell happened?"

"Meredith, I'm the worst girlfriend there ever was," she stood up and walked towards the kitchen window, crossing her arms over her chest, she gazed out. "I can't make any single guy happy,"

"Lexie,"

"I was talking in my sleep," she turned to Meredith with a guilt ridden look on her face.

"What did you say?" Meredith raised an eyebrow. "That Avery's pretty blue eyes weren't blue enough?"

"Apparently, in my sleep, I was confessing my love to Mark,"

Meredith's eyes widened. "Uh oh,"

"All I remember is that I was dreaming about Mark. About making a life with him, getting married, having a baby,"

"Oh come on!" Meredith rolled her eyes. "Avery got pissed off and left over that? He knows that's the reason you broke up with Mark to begin with, because you don't want all that,"

"Well, he was upset, then he calmed down when he remembered that," Lexie wiped tears from her cheeks and looked to her sister, "Until I confessed,"

"Wait," Meredith stood, "Confessed what?"

"That I've changed my mind," she replied, trying not to sob. "I'm so stupid for ever letting Mark go, Meredith! Seeing him walk around the hospital with Sophia seriously makes my uterus scream inside me! I wanna be Mrs. Mark Sloan! I wanna have his child,"

Meredith was taken aback, as she took her sobbing sister into her arms and moved to sit on the floor with her. Not only was she shocked to hear Lexie confess to this, she was surprised to know that her sister would tell Avery all of this. Lexie was never someone that would knowingly hurt someone. Jackson Avery had spent so much time with Lexie, it was obvious that he was madly in love with her, constantly bragging to people at the hospital that "Little Grey" was his girlfriend and she had chosen him over the Chief of Plastic Surgery.

Meredith was confused and at a total loss for words. So many changes had taken place in the last two weeks of everyone's lives. She had destroyed Derrick's clinical trial, they lost baby Zola, and her best friend was pregnant. Now, her sister was confessing her love for Mark Sloan all over again, after she had secretly hoped that Lexie had given up on him for good.

Meredith gently smoothed her sister's hair out of her face, knowing she wasn't very good at this, she tried her best to console her sister. She looked up and found Derrick standing in the doorway, giving her a small soft smile. She couldn't help but smile back, that was the first time he had smiled at her in two weeks and for a minute...it made her feel like everything was going to be alright between the two of them.


	2. Cold

Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming and I'll keep more of the story coming. Thanks for reading. :-)

* * *

><p>Callie Torres stood in the busy airport, annoyed. She hated airports and today she hated people. Yes, that's it. Today, she hated people in general. Between a fussy, teething, six month old and being on call, in the past 36 hours she was only able to enjoy 6 hours of sleep.<p>

Now, she was waiting at the airport for Mark to get in from New York. Sophia was perched on her hip, beginning to fuss. "Oh, come on, baby girl. You're fine," she held her against her chest and patted her back. Sophia rubbed her little eyes and began crying harder, kicking her feet and flailing her little arms.

"Sophia," Callie groaned. "It's okay," she tried soothing her with her pacifier. "Shh..." She almost wanted to jump for joy when she finally saw Mark round of the corner, exiting the gate from the airplane. He greeted her with a smile as he approached, throwing his bag across his shoulder.

"Well if it isn't the two most beautiful girls in Seattle," he grinned.

"How charming," Callie forced a smile, turning to place Sophia back on her hip. "How'd it go?"

"It was awesome," he said, grinning at Sophia as the baby realized who was in front of her and started giggling. "Hi princess!" he said, taking her into his arms. "How's daddy's girl?" Sophia simply giggled and snuggled into his strong arms.

"I hope you missed her," Callie said, as they turned to the baggage claim to wait for Mark's luggage to arrive. "Because, she's going home with you so I can sleep,"

"Of course I missed her, if it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't have came back," he planted a kiss on the baby's head. "Why were you crying? What'd mommy do, pinch you?"

"What do you mean you wouldn't have come back?"

"Eh, we'll talk about it later,"

"Manhattan Regional have something better to offer?"

Mark simply chuckled, bouncing Sophia in his arms. Callie recognized that grin all to well, she made a face and her eyes widened. "You met a girl?"

Mark grinned, "Possibly,"

"Oh my god, Mark Sloan, spill it!"

Mark sighed in defeat and looked at her, "Alright, alright, only if you swear not to tell anyone. Well, then again, obviously, you'll tell Arizona, but no one else,"

"Okay,"

"I mean it, Callie. Not a word,"

"Mark! When have I ever told anyone anything that you've entrusted me with?"

"Okay, you have a point,"

"So, who's the girl? Are you in looooovvvee?" she teased.

"Well," he perched Sophia onto his hip and turned to face Callie and reached into his pocket. "I'm supposed to be wearing this..." he held up a sparkling platinum wedding band.

Callie's eyes widened. "OH MY GOD!"

"Shhh..." he shoved it back in his pocket and looked around, seeing the people near them suddenly staring. "Jesus, Cal, don't go screaming it,"

"Mark! What did you do!" she whispered, accusingly.

"I reunited with an old friend, we figured out what we have always felt for each other,"

"And you married her! In eight weeks!"

"We've been together for eight weeks, we got married on Thursday," he chuckled.

She tried to wrap her head around it as he handed Sophia back to her in order to grab his luggage. She looked straight ahead, almost in a daze. She couldn't believe he would do this! Just when she thought he couldn't top all the stupid things he had done, he goes and pulls another stunt. She was amazed. She was a little disgusted. She was tired...exhausted. She needed sleep in order to fully understand what the hell was suddenly going on with him.

"Hey," he snapped his fingers infront of her face. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah," she shook her head. "After I get some sleep...you're going to come have a big cup of coffee with me and tell me what the hell you've done and what the hell you're thinking,"

* * *

><p>"Dr. Bailey!" Lexie called, chasing behind Bailey.<p>

"What do you need Grey?" Bailey replied, pushing the button to the elevator.

"I need a favor,"

Bailey turned on her heel and made a face. "Excuse me? I just finished a thirty-seven hour shift. My last surgery turned into a mad house. My son is waiting for me down in daycare, and my feet are killing me. But, I'm here for you! Please, tell me what I can possibly do for you,"

Lexie sighed, as they both stepped into the elevator and the doors closed. "Sorry, I know I'm an idiot for even bothering you,"

"What do you need, Grey?"

"I can't take another day being stuck on Dr. Shepherd's service. Can you please switch me out with someone else?"

Bailey laughed with a snicker. "What? I thought you guys were one big happy family,"

"Oh please," Lexie rolled her eyes.

"Okay, are you gonna explain what the big deal is?"

"The same reason that no one wants to be on his service," she replied. "No one compares to Meredith. Ever since he was black listed and Meredith left Neuro he's been a nightmare. He treats everyone like an idiot, because we aren't Meredith."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Don't even get me started on your sister," she said as the elevator doors opened back up and she stepped out. "Talk your boyfriend Avery into trading services with you,"

"He's not my boyfriend, we broke up this morning, because I was talking in my sleep and-"

"Shutup," Bailey waved her hand. "I don't give a crap about your love life, I don't care if you're together or not. I'm going home. If you can't get Avery or Karev to trade you, then deal with it. Goodnight, Grey," she exited the elevator.

* * *

><p>"How did I know that I'd find you exactly where I left you?"Derek sat on the deck of his half-finished house, looking out over the water. "Hey," he smiled, glad to see Mark infront of him. "When'd you get back?"<p>

"About two hours ago," Mark replied stepping up onto the deck, Sophia was perched securely on one of his arms, she started clapping at the sight of Derek.

"Aww..couldn't wait to see me?" Derek teased and reached out to take Sophia from him. "Hi monkey girl," he gently tickled her, causing her to giggle and squirm in his lap.

"Actually, I was insanely bored," he replied, sitting on the porch swing next to his friend. "Callie is taking a nap, Arizona's at work...along with everyone else I know. I played with the Princess for awhile, but after awhile she doesn't get amused by 'talking' stuffed animals,"

"How was the trip?"

"Great," Mark smirked.

"Uh oh," Derek made a face, standing Sophia up on his lap, she buried her little hands in her mouth. "I recognize that shit eating grin,"

"What? I'm not grinning, I answered your question,"

"Mmm-hmm, how's Greg Hammel? I heard he had some complications after his triple bypass,"

"He had a blood clot in his right thigh, by the time they found it it had almost made it to his lung. He's lucky, but he was back at the hospital a couple days ago,"

"Good, I remember working on his service in my residency. He's too good of a guy to have something like that take him out. What's up at Manhattan Regional? How's the old crew?"

"What old crew?" Mark sighed. "They're all gone. Nault lost his license after too many malpractice suits, Mackenzie moved to Indonesia, Jensen got shot by his wife for screwing his scrub nurse, and Shepherd moved to Seattle, last I heard he was in the process of ruining his second marriage cause of his stupid pride over a clinical trial,"

Derek turned to his friend and made a face. "Seriously, don't start, Mark, or we'll talk about what happened to my first marriage,"

Mark held his hands up in defeat, "Alright, you win,"

The two became quiet for a few minutes, just the sound of Sophia slobbering all over her fingers was heard between the two, until Mark broke the silence. "There is one person left out of the old crew,"

"Who?"

"Becca,"

"Ahhh.." Derek chuckled. "That would explain the shit eating grin earlier,"

"She said to tell you 'hi',"

"How is she?"

"Great. She's got Addison's old job and she's ranked second in the country, under Addison,"

"Really?" Derek made a face. "I thought for sure she'd go into a practice for herself. She always seemed to hate the hospital atmosphere."

"Nah," Mark smiled, "She's rocking it,"

Derek grimaced and looked at his friend, who was grinning again. "Oh god...I don't even wanna know,"

* * *

><p>Lexie groaned and pushed the button to return to the surgical floor after her late lunch. She couldn't help but stress over what tomorrow might bring, really not wanting to ever assist Derek Shepherd on an aneurism disection, let alone any other surgery. He was so cranky. Lately, he was more arrogant than usual. Hell, to be honest, he was an asshole.<p>

She exited the elevator and found Meredith filling out a chart at the nurse's station. When Meredith left Derek's service she was placed in Pediatrics with Arizona. Christina sat at the desk infront of Meredith, taking a bite out of a sandwich.

"Hey," Lexie leaned against the counter, resting her head against her hand.

"Hey," Meredith forced a smile. "How ya feeling?"

"Eh, I'm alright,"

"Hey, Baby Grey," Christina swallowed the last bite she took. "Do you think that Avery's crystal blue eyes are kind of like a wizard's crystal ball? Do you think he's planning on putting a curse on you, if he didn't already?"

"You told her?" Lexie shot Meredith a look.

"I'm sorry, she's my person," Meredith grimaced.

"Ugh," Lexie groaned. "Damnit, Meredith!"

"Oh come on, it's not that big of a deal," Christina smirked. "Seriously, from what I've seen, McSteamy has some kind of incredible penis powers. It's like it's coated with super glue or something, every woman he's touched seems to not be able to get enough,"

"This has nothing to do with his penis,"

Meredith wiggled her mouth. "Oh?"

"Well, okay, maybe a little bit.." Lexie tried not to smile.

Christina laughed, loudly. "Can anyone tell me what's so great about Dr. Sloan's penis!"

"Well, I could show you, but I don't think Hunt would approve," Mark emerged from behind Meredith and Lexie, grinning deviously. He was greatly amused by the part of their conversation he had just overheard. "Plus, I'll need to take her down to daycare," he said, referring to Sophia, who was resting against his chest, chewing on her fingers.

Christina rolled her eyes. "Please, I don't think I could find a microscope big enough,"

"Keep telling yourself that, Yang," Mark laughed, moving to the counter and standing next to Meredith. He reached over the counter and grabbed the attending rotation schedule off the desk, he quickly scanned over it.

"How was your trip?" Meredith asked, reaching out to gently touch Sophia's hair. She bit her lip, seeing Sophia sent a pain through her heart, missing Zola even more than she already did before.

"It was great," Mark turned to her and smiled. "I had a blast. Just got back into town like an hour ago,"

"And you came straight over here?" Lexie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he replied. "Is there a reason I shouldn't have?"

"No, I just figured that you'd probably wanna get settled back in at home...not rush right back into work,"

Mark made a face, "Yang, does it look like I'm working?"

Christina grinned. "Actually, yes it does. Cause, standing around is what you usually do when you're on shift anyway," she said, causing Meredith and Lexie to burst into laughter.

Mark shot her a look and chuckled. "Oh how I've missed you guys...some more than others," he said, looking towards Lexie.

Lexie rolled her eyes, not in the mood for his coldness. "I gotta go check my patient,"

She walked away and moved into the on call room, trying not to cry. Ever since Mark had "given" her to Avery, he had displayed nothing but a somewhat cold attitude towards her. When she tried to make conversation, he usually gave her a one word or smart ass answer and then he would turn away. She had wished the two of them could have kept a somewhat friendly relationship. But, she knew it was because he was still in love with her and couldn't bring himself to be friends, because it caused him too much pain. But, she took comfort in knowing that soon, she would tell him how she really felt and they would reunite.


	3. What's the Plan?

Callie Torres stood in her kitchen, waiting anxiously for the coffee pot to finish. She grabbed two cups out of the cupboard and laid them on the bar, looking over it at Mark sitting on the floor, changing Sophia's diaper. She glanced at the clock, knowing that Arizona would be home in just a few hours. She was incredibly grateful that Mark was willing to take Sophia for most of the day in order for her to get some sleep.

Mark gently placed Sophia in her bouncy seat and moved into the kitchen to throw away the dirty diaper. Callie handed him a cup of coffee and moved around the counter to sit at the bar. She took a sip of her coffee and glared at him.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You have some explaining to do,"

Before Mark could reply his phone rang, he retrieved it out of his pocket and smiled when he read the caller id. "I'm gonna take this, I'll be back in a few," he turned and rushed out the door, "Hey babe,"

"Hi," he smiled to himself, so glad to hear Becca's voice on the other end.

"How's the most beautiful woman in the world?"

"Oh, I don't know. I haven't talked to her,"

"Oh shut it, you," he laughed. "You know I'm talking about you,"

"I'm alright," she sighed.

"You okay, babe?"

"Yeah, just a tough surgery today. We ended up losing one of the babies,"

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, doll,"

"It's okay," she replied. "I know it happens, you know that it happens, but it still just sucks,"

"I know," he tried his best to comfort her, but he himself knew how hard it was to lose a patient. There had been plenty of times when he worked in the ER and lost patients to various traumas, after doing all he could to save them.

He thought back to a time in his residency, when he, Becca, and Addison did all they could to save a 9 year old girl after she and her father were hit by a drunk driver. The girl's left kidney exploded on impact, not to mention the other internal injuries. The girl had died before they were even able to scrub in . Later, when they went to tell the father that she had died, he angrily stated that doctor's are selfish and didn't care about their patients, or whether they lived or died.

Deep down, Mark knew that a lot could be said about him. He had an ego the size of the Grand Canyon, he was selfish with his surgeries, and he had been a total slut. But, there was never a patient that he didn't care about or even grow some attachment to.

"How was your flight?" Becca asked, shaking Mark out of his thoughts.

"It was okay," he picked some of the toys Sophia had been playing with earlier up off the floor, throwing them into her playpen that sat in the corner of his living room. "It was long, I was sad that I was leaving you, but...ya know,"

"I know. I had a hard time after I left the airport," she sighed, "Just felt like after waiting so long to finally have you all to myself, I had to let you go again,"

"I'm not going anywhere, baby. We'll figure something out,"

"I know. How's Miss Sophia?"

"She's awesome," he smiled to himself, he loved bragging about his daughter and he couldn't wait for Becca to meet her. "Did you get the picture I text to you?"

"Yes, she is so freakin' adorable,"

"Duh, look who her dad is,"

Becca laughed. "True,"

"So whatcha doin, babydoll?"

"Laying in bed, I'm completely exhausted and wishing it was you that I was sniffing your cologne off of, instead of your pillow,"

"Aww...it will be soon, baby. I promise," he smiled evily. "Sooooooo...whatcha wearing?"

"Oh god," she scoffed. "Pajamas,"

"Why?"

"Because, I'm going to bed, babe," she laughed. "Call me in the morning,"

"Wanna have phone sex?"

"Goodnight, Mark. I love you, perve."

Mark laughed, "I love you too baby. Sweet dreams."

* * *

><p>"Sit," Callie said from the couch, holding her coffee cup in her hand. Softly bouncing Sophia's bouncy seat with her foot, Sophia was slowly nodding off to sleep. Mark closed the door behind him and laughed.<p>

"It's killing you isn't it?" he poured more coffee into his cup and sat down.

"Not really," she replied. "I just wanna know what kind of hole you've dug this time, for I can be prepared to help you out of it,"

"Ahhhh…come on," he groaned. "Cal, this isn't a hole,"

"Mark, you have known this woman for 8 weeks, you married her 2 days ago? Trust me, it's another one of your stupid antics,"

Mark drank from his cup and rolled his eyes. "Oh my god, Callie, it's not like I met her yesterday. I've known her for thirteen years. Me, Derek, and Addison all went through our residencies with her,"

Callie made a face. "Oh," she took another sip from her cup. "Well why didn't you say so?"

"Cause, you were too busy telling me how I, how did you put it? 'Dug a hole'?"

"Well, what would you think if I left town for 8 weeks and came back and said I was suddenly married?"

Mark crinkled his nose. "You're already married,"

Callie smacked his arm, "You know what I mean,"

Mark laughed, "I know I know..I'd probably react the same way, I guess,"

"So,"

"So?"

"Tell me about her,"

"Why? You're married…she's married…no, not happening."

This time, Callie slugged his arm. "Shutup! I don't mean that way!"

Mark laughed heartily. He greatly enjoyed teasing Callie…about anything he could think of. "What do you want to know?"

"What's she look like? What does she do? Is she a hobo that lives under a sewer drain in Times Square?"

"No, she's an ex con with no teeth," he laughed.

"Okay now, seriously….I'm the mother of your child, I deserve to know these things. I don't even know my daughter's step mother's name,"

"Oh my god, this means Sophia has three mommies now,"

"Mark! Focus!"

"Okay, her name is Becca. She's the chief of obstetrics and neo-natal surgery at Manhattan Regional,"

"Oh wow. Really?"

"Yup, there ya have it,"

"What's she look like? Show me a picture or something!"

Mark grabbed his phone from his pocket and pushed a few buttons, and handed it to Callie.

"Aww," Callie smiled. It was a simple picture of the two of them together. Mark 's arms were securely wrapped around his wife from behind, his chin gently rested on her shoulder, looking at the camera.

Callie's eyes scanned over the woman in the picture. Her hair was long, blonde, and curly. She was slim, bright green eyes, her skin was a beautiful milky white, not a single blemish on her skin, just a few freckles near her nose and a beauty mark on the side of her cheek, close to her lip. She had a beautiful smile, with perfectly straight, white teeth. "She's cute, I can't wait to meet her."

"Good, she'll be here in two weeks," he smiled, shoving his phone back in his pocket and yawned.

"Really?"

"Yeah, just to spend the weekend and meet the other three women in my life,"

"Sounds like fun, maybe we can throw a little party for you guys or something,"

"I dunno," he shrugged, "You're the only one that knows,"

"You didn't even tell Derek when you saw him earlier?"

Mark shook his head. "Nah, he just has too much going on. His marriage is pretty much in shambles, I can't go bragging about how I'm so happy…when my best friend is feeling so shitty, ya know?"

"Oh, I see," she replied. "I'm sure he would want to know though,"

"It's only my first day back. She'll be here in two weeks, trust me, he'll know before then,"

Callie made a face and looked at him, deeply. "What about Lexie?"

Mark scoffed. "What about her?"

"I just wonder how she'll react,"

"Why would it matter?" Mark replied, seeming a little irritated. "She broke my heart, her love for me wasn't strong enough to see me through you having Sophia. She's selfish. Plus, she has that pinhead Avery now."

"Nope,"

"What do you mean, 'nope'?"

"Arizona was texting me earlier, Avery and Meredith were on her service today, turns out Avery dumped her,"

Mark simply laughed. "He dumped her, or she finally woke up and realized that he's a waste of a medical degree?"

"I don't know, you know how Arizona is, she tries to stay out of the drama, she tunes herself out. She just said that Avery was pouting all day,"

"Cause he's a girl."

Calling laughed. "Why do you give that poor kid such a hard time?"

"Honestly? Cause I really like him. I'm gonna toughen him up if it kills me. He's gonna be the next Sloan….not nearly as talented or good looking as me, but I'm working on it."

"Oh god," she laughed. "You're so full of yourself,"

"I'm gonna go home. I still have to unpack, then get some sleep. I'll be up early to talk to Becca before she heads into work, and Hunt has me on call tomorrow,"

Callie watched as he stood up and moved to plant a tender kiss on Sophia's head. "Goodnight, beautiful…" She couldn't help but feel a little tug on her heart.

"Mark…" she said softly,

"Yeah?"

"I'm happy for you," she bit her lip, "but.."

"Thanks," he grinned at his friend. "But what?"

"What's the plan?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you live in Seattle…you have a 6 month old baby….your wife lives in New York…"

* * *

><p>Meredith jumped, hearing the bedroom door open. She laid her book in her lap and looked up to find Derek. She watched as he quickly stripped off his clothes and changed into a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants, Derek turned around and for a moment she caught his gaze, both of them searching the other's eyes.<p>

"What?" Derek asked,

"Nothing," she replied. "I just..."

"You just what?"

"I miss you,"

Derek sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his hands over his face. "I miss you too,"

"Derek," she crawled across the bed and moved behind him, resting her hands on his back, gently sliding them up and down. "I don't know what else I can do,"

"What do you mean?" he stood up, escaping her touch.

"I can't do anything else to fix what I did,"

"There's nothing you can do, I've told you that. There's no need to even try,"

"Derek, you won't even touch me anymore!"

Derek sighed, scratching his head. "I'm sorry,"

"You're sorry? Is that all you can say?"

"What do you want me to say, Meredith?

"Derek, ya know what? Maybe, next time you decide to sit and think about how many ways I've messed up, stop and think of the good that I've done?"

Derek looked at her, making a face. "You think I don't think about that? Really? I try so hard to outweigh the good. I'm trying, Meredith. I'm fucking trying! For so long, all I had was my career…and I was going places with it. That clinical trial had the possibility to save lives, it could have given people a few more years with their memories. Sorry if I'm a little upset that you took that away. Not to mention, caused us to lose our daughter,"

"Screw you, Derek. You caused us to lose Zola. I may have set things in motion, but you could have stuck around. You walked out on both her and I,"

"Because, I was betrayed!"

Merideth growled in frustration and threw his pillow at him. "You know where the couch is,"

"Oh, so here you are bitching about me walking out, but now you're kicking me out of our bed?"

"Our bed? Nothing happens in it. You can't even touch me, or allow me to touch you. Plus, I'm usually the only one that sleeps in it. Therefore, it's mine."

"You really wanna fight over who's is who's?"

"No," she couldn't fight the tears back anymore, they fell freely as she tried not to sob. "I'm so tired of fighting, Derek. I'm so sick of hearing everything be about you. Yes, I tampered with the clinical trial. But, my friend's matter to me more than being published. I didn't want Richard to have to see his wife go through what my mother went through. I screwed up! This will follow me for the rest of my career. I've been through a lot too, Derek. We've been through hell. We," she pointed her fingers between the two of them. "Not just Derek. Meredith and Derek have been through hell,"

Derek sighed and leaned up against the dresser, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm tired of fighting too,"

"Fighting isn't gonna change what happened," she said. After wiping her tears with a tissue she grabbed from the nightstand, she looked to him, searching his blue eyes. "Do you want a divorce?"

"What!" Derek shook his head. "No…not at all,"

Meredith sighed. "Well, living like this isn't working, Derek. You can't keep laying next to me at night, secretly loathing me," Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

Derek moved closer to her and took her hands. He gently reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I don't loathe you, Meredith,"

"It sure as hell feels that way," she hung her head.

Derek planted a soft kiss in the middle of her head and pulled her into his chest. "I'm sorry,"


	4. Surprise!

"Good morning, Dr. Sloan," April Kepner smiled as Mark walked outside, putting on the yellow trauma gown that Yang had just handed to him.

"Morning," he turned to Christina, "What do we got, Yang?"

"You smell really good, Dr. Sloan. What kind of cologne do you wear?" Kepner asked, causing both Mark, Christina, and a few interns to look at her.

"Suck up later, Kepner. I'm not your type," he said, causing Kepner to turn red. "Yang?"

"The only word I got was a car accident, Dr. Sloan," Christina replied as the ambulance pulled up. The doors swung open and the two paramedics jumped out. Mark, Christina, and April each jumped on an end of the stretcher and ran with the patient to the trauma room as the paramedic gave them the run down of the patient's condition.

"Thirty-six year old female, was at a stop light. Her car was hit from behind, causing her head to hit the steering will. Pulse is 89, BP 134/97, pupils are dialated. Appears she may have a concussion,"

"Appears?" Mark checked the woman's pupils and grabbed a package of gauze, ripped it open and moved to sop up some of the blood that was covering the young woman's face. There were several lacerations, all requiring stitches. "Page Shepherd,"

One of the interns jumped from their spot above the patient and ran to the phone in the corner of the trauma room.

After being able to clean up enough blood to see what he was dealing with, Mark found that the woman's jaw bone was broken and protruding through her cheek.

"Oh my god," Christina's eyes widened.

"What?" Mark looked up at her, then turned back to check the other lacerations that were on the woman's neck and chest.

"I've never seen a compound fracture on someone's face," she said, hooking the patient up to an IV. "It's awesome."

"Thought you didn't like plastics?"

"I don't," she replied. "But, that's amazing,"

"I guess that means you're gonna wanna scrub in?"

"Duh,"

"Shit," he looked up at her with a worried look. "Page Dr. Altman and book an OR…STAT," he turned to April.

"What? Altman? For the compound? Shouldn't we get her stabilized first?" Christina asked.

"The fracture is the least of our worries," he replied, moving his hand. Christina looked down and saw what he was pointing at. There was a piece of glass protruding from her jugular. "If that gets jolted in any way, she's dead in seconds."

"I'm totally scrubbing in," Christina said, smugly.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Meredith greeted Christina, as she moved across the catwalk, on her way to Owen's office.<p>

"Hi" Christina smiled. "I just helped Sloan and Altman with a completely amazing surgery,"

"I heard. A perforated jugular and a compound fracture of the jawbone?"

"It was amazing,"

"Yes," Mark said from behind her. "You did a great job,"

"Thank you," Christina smiled.

"You'd be great in plastics, ya know,"

"Dr. Sloan, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, or bitchy. But, I want to specialize in something that actually requires some kind of talent," she smiled.

Mark made a face. "Wow. Just when I was starting to think that I could actually begin to like you,"

"Aw," Christina patted his scruffy cheek. "Everyone loves me,"

"Uh huh," he lifted his gaze to Owen's office behind her, noticing Callie inside talking to him. "Callie in trouble?"

Christina and Meredith turned to look. "Not that I know of," Meredith replied.

"Maybe she's sucking up," Christina remarked.

"Callie doesn't suck up," Mark replied.

"Everyone sucks up eventually," Christina laughed.

"Maybe she's trying to pull off some amazing surgery," Meredith added.

Christina perked up. "Like the guy she froze! Oh my god! I'm on it!" she turned and started to run across the catwalk.

"Hey! You already had an awesome surgery today!" Meredith ran after her.

Mark laughed and pulled his phone out of his pocket, before he had time to check for any new messages he heard a voice behind him.

"What's up with them?" Lexie asked.

"Eh, they think Callie's on some super groundbreaking surgery,"

"Is she?"

Mark simply shrugged.

"So…I haven't seen you around very much. How was your trip?"

"It was great," he smiled. "Was nice to see some of my old friends,"

"Cool. Bet you missed Sophia like crazy,"

"Oh yeah," he leaned up against the railing. "But, Callie and Arizona made it bearable with the webcam and stuff,"

"Aww," she smiled. "I've never seen you as happy as you've been since she was born,"

Mark blushed. "Yeah. She's definitely added some spark to my life,"

"So," she leaned against the railing next to him, while he scanned over the messages in his phone. "Do you ever wonder?"

"Wonder what?" he asked, quickly typing something back to Becca.

"About us?"

Mark raised an eyebrow and shoved his phone back into his pocket. "Lex.."

"I mean…where we would be right now…if certain things hadn't happened,"

"Like Sophia?" he turned to her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Like, how we'd probably still be together if Sloan hadn't come back to find me? If I hadn't slept with Addison and you hadn't slept with Karev? Or, how if I hadn't knocked Callie up and had Sophia?"

"Mark," she groaned. "Why do you have to be such a jerk!"

"I'm just-" his beeper went off. "I gotta go," he gave her a scowl and walked off.

* * *

><p>"What are you pouting about?" Alex Karev walked into the kitchen and made his way to the cabinet, grabbing a box of cereal.<p>

Lexie looked up from her plate of chocolate cake, a glass of chocolate milk beside her, and a spoonful of peanut butter in her hand. "Shutup, Alex,"

"Ah, come on," he made a face. "Seriously, Lexie? It's 4am and you're eating all that junk? Right before work?"

"Why do you care?" she snapped.

"Oh shutup," he poured cereal into a bowl and sat down across from her. "Don't start snapping at me, just because you messed it up with Avery and Sloan doesn't want you,"

"What the fuck?" she slammed her spoon down and looked at him.

"It's not that hard to tell," he took a bite. "Seriously, Sloan's been back from New York for a week. You act like a wounded dog every time you see him,"

"I do not!" she glared at him. "Even if I did, why do you care!"

"I don't," he laughed. "I just think it's hilarious to point it out and give you crap about it,"

"Morning guys," Derek entered the kitchen. Meredith followed behind him, pulling her jacket on. Derek moved to pour them both a cup of coffee.

"Lex…" Meredith made a sympathetic look and cocked her head at her sister. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Lexie shoved a huge bite of cake in her mouth.

Derek chuckled. "Yeah…the chocolate and peanut butter always fixes whatever is wrong with her,"

Lexie growled and stood up. "Shutup, just leave me alone,"

"Did you sleep okay," Meredith looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really," Lexie groaned. "I don't want to go to work today. I don't want to have to look at him,"

"Who…the guy who's heart you broke or the guy who's heart you want," Alex grinned, causing Derek to chuckle.

"UGHHHH! SHUTUP ALEX!"

Derek looked at his watch and groaned. "I gotta go. Hunt says he has a surprise for us,"

"Surprise?" Meredith poured more coffee into her cup. "What?"

"I don't know." he replied. "He said we'd find out when we got there,"

"Hmmm…interesting,"

"Yup,"

"Thank god. Maybe he's gonna override Bailey and shuffle some of us so we can be rotated on the services again. I'm so sick of the one I'm on," Lexie put her plate and cup in the sink.

"You're on my service," Derek made a face.

"Yeah, I know," she zipped her jacket. "It sucks."

* * *

><p>"Good morning!"<p>

Mark groaned, as he felt his bed start bouncing up and down. He groaned and pulled the covers off his head to find Callie on one side of him and Arizona on the other, both bouncing up and down.

"Usually, I'd like the idea of this…but, I'd like it better if you were both naked and it wasn't so early,"

"Wow, Mark," Arizona hit him with a pillow. "When you dream, you dream big,"

"Seriously, what the hell are you both doing over here?"

"We have a key," Callie teased.

Mark rolled over and sat up on the side of the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair and yawned. "Seriously, I usually sleep for another hour. What the hell are you guys thinking?"

"Personally, I'm thinking about how I'm the most awesomest friend in the world," Callie grinned. "I have a surprise for you,"

Arizona looked at her wife and giggled.

Mark looked between the two of them, clearly confused. "What the fuck? Seriously, are you guys on crack? It's 4:30 in the morning. This is ridiculous," he turned the lamp back off and laid back down, burying his face in his pillow. "Where's my princess? You could have atleast brought her to cuddle with me,"

"She's sleeping," Callie replied.

"Okay then…go away,"

"Wow," Arizona sighed. "I guess if he really wants to be that grouchy, he doesn't deserve his surprise,"

"I'm not interested," he said, covering his head with his blankets again.

"Really?" Callie sighed. "Are you sure?"

Mark raised an eyebrow when he felt one of them crawl in bed next to him, both of them giggling. "Whoa!" he jumped when he felt hands slide across his chest. He sat up and flipped the lamp back on, his eyes adjusting to the light. He found Becca laying next to where he had just been, laughing heartily along with Callie and Arizona. "What the fuck!"

"Hi babe," Becca smiled.

"Hi," he looked back and forth at the three of them. "Wha-how!"

"Surprise," Callie smiled. "See you at work," her and Arizona smiled excitedly and ran out of the room.

"Oh my god," Mark turned to Becca with a smile. "How the hell did you guys do this?"

"Well, Callie called me last week, right after you told her about us," Becca replied, sitting up in his bed. "It was very important to her and Arizona that we surprise you,"

"Well, this is the most amazing surprise ever," he crawled into the bed and kissed her. "I have missed you like crazy…"

"I missed you too," she wrapped her arms around his neck as he laid her back against the bed, trailing kisses down her neck.

"I'm calling in sick," he pulled the covers over top of them, nibbling on her earlobe.

Becca giggled. "You can't,"

"Oh, yes I can.." he rubbed his nose against hers.

"I can't," she smiled. "It's my first day,"


	5. Meet Your New Attending

"Callie!" Mark called, closing her door behind him. "Arizona!"

Arizona emerged from the bedroom, jacket on one arm as she fastened an earring into her ear. "Yes?" Callie came in behind her, Sophia perched on her hip.

"You both have a lot of explaining to do,"

"Where's Becca?" Callie asked, handing Sophia over to Mark so she could pour herself some coffee.

"She's unpacking," he kissed Sophia ontop of her head. "Morning Princess,"

"What, you don't like your surprise?" Arizona asked.

"Seriously?" Mark raised an eyebrow. "I fuckin' love my surprise! You guys are amazing. But, how? Is Hunt gonna make it sound like I owe him a kidney for this?"

Callie laughed. "No, Mark," she moved to shove a few things into Sophia's diaper bag.

"Ya know, If you would pay more attention at work, you would have known that the hospital has been looking for someone for obstetrics and neo-natal for quite awhile. The fact that Becca is a neo-natal surgeon only made the job offer bigger for her,"

"So you guys have been working behind my back for how long?"

"Well, you've only been back from New York for a week," Callie replied. "So, obviously, about a week,"

"Funny, smartass," he gave her a look.

"As soon as you told me what Becca did in New York, I talked to Hunt,"

"That's why you've been in his office so much, lately. Everyone thought that you were just sucking up,"

"No," Callie laughed. "The night that you told me about Becca, I added her on facebook. I introduced myself, since you obviously weren't planning on doing it. She's a total sweetheart,"

"We had every right to get to know her, ya know," Arizona added. "Seeing as how she'd be in Sophia's life,"

"Oh well of course, I totally agree with that. I was just procrastinating, I didn't want you guys to scare her off,"

"She's wearing a ring," Callie pointed out. "I don't think she plans on going anywhere," she laid Sophia's bag by the front door. "So, I talked to Hunt, he held a board meeting, and the board made an offer. Becca came into town the day before yesterday and accepted the job offer on paper,"

"You've been hiding her from me since Wednesday?"

Arizona laughed. "Right under your little nose," she laughed, pointing at Christina's old room.

"I hate you," he patted Sophia's back as she started to whimper, softly bouncing her up and down. "So, anything else I should be expecting today?"

"No, not really,"

"So…" he bit his lip. "What do you guys think?"

"She's hot," Arizona replied.

Mark shot her a glare. "Back off,"

"I'm kidding," Arizona laughed. "I just knew that would be your sexist response,"

"I'm in love," Callie smiled. "She's totally sweet. She was up with Sophia last night, she got to her before Arizona and I even heard her crying. And, she's a lot like you, real smart ass, but such a sweet heart, I think I've found a new friend,"

"Thank God," Mark sighed. "I was really scared that you guys would have some huge issue with her,"

"Why would we have an issue?" Arizona made a face. "She clearly means a lot to you, Mark. Of course we would atleast give her a chance."

"Thank you,"

"Owen's introducing her to the surgical floor today," Callie added.

"Hey…have you guys seen my phone?" Becca pushed her sleeves up as she entered the room, closing the door behind her. "I let the baby play with it this morning, but I can't remember where I put it,"

Callie reached in her pocket and handed it to her. "I think I got most of the slobber off of it,"

"That's okay," Becca smiled, rubbed her finger across the baby's cheek, "It's just Sophia slobber…" she rubbed her nose against Sophia's, causing her to giggle and reach for her. Mark handed her over and smiled at the two, happy that Becca and Sophia already seemed to be in love with each other.

"So, what's the morning routine?" Becca asked.

"You're looking at it," Arizona drank the last of her coffee and placed the cup in the sink. "Mark barges in every morning, we drink coffee, we go to work,"

"Sounds simple," Becca patted Sophia's back as she rubbed her little eyes and laid her head against her chest. "Awww," she smiled, kissing the baby's forehead. "I wish I could cuddle, but I gotta get to work a little earlier than your daddy and your mommies," she handed her back to Mark. "Chief Hunt wants to formally introduce me to everyone,"

"Oh, that should be fun," Arizona chuckled. "Throwing you to the wolves,"

"Or the wolf," Callie added.

"The wolf?"

"Ignore them," Mark shot Callie a look.

Becca looked confused. "Mmm-kay," she grabbed her bag off the couch and planted a kiss on his lips. "I'll see you in a bit,"

"Love you," he smiled, kissing her again. She planted a kiss on Sophia's head once more and smiled at Callie and Arizona, before leaving the apartment.

"I'm gonna go hop in the shower," Mark handed Sophia over to Arizona. "I'll be ready in ten,"

"Pfft, by the time you get done admiring yourself in the mirror, we'll be twenty minutes late," Arizona laughed. "And that's before you even get in the shower,"

"Oh my god," he opened the door and chuckled. "You catch me infront of the mirror one time, just once, and you still won't let it go,"

* * *

><p>"Mornin' Chief," Alex greeted Richard Webber as he sat next to him.<p>

"Good morning, Karev," Richard smiled. "Remember though, I'm not the chief anymore,"

"Eh," Alex made a face. "You'll always be chief to me,"

"Karev, if you want in on my bowel obstruction surgery, all you gotta do is ask,"

"Can I scrub in?"

"No," Richard grinned. "Because you were trying to suck up,"

"Ah, come on!"

"Good morning, Chief,"

"I'm not your chief," he responded as Christina and Meredith took their seats on the other side of him. "Your husband is,"

"I prefer to not call him Chief," Christina responded, biting into an apple. "It makes me feel like he's my grandfather,"

Richard made a face and looked at her, "You trying to call me old?"

"No, sir, of course not,"

"Good morning, everyone," Owen entered the conference room with Becca. "I'd like to introduce you all to someone," he smiled. "This is Dr. Rebecca Masterson,"

"Oh, please tell me he's ditching Teddy and she's the new head of Cardio.." Christina whispered to Meredith.

"Dr. Masterson joins us from Manhattan Regional and will be heading up our surgical obstetrics team, as well as neo-natal. Please make her feel welcome,"

"Damnit! The freakin' vagina squad!"

"What the hell," Derek turned to Mark. "Did you know about this?"

"Not until this morning,"

"Holy shit," Derek stood from where he was sitting on the edge of the table and moved towards Becca. "Hey beautiful!"

"Derek!" Becca smiled, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her off the ground and spun her in a circle.

"Hmm, friend of Derek's?" Christina turned to Meredith, "Or another wife?"

Meredith rolled her eyes at her friend's joke. "Very funny,"

"What is it with him and the vagina squad?"

"Hmm," Meredith made a face. "Obviously Mark knows her too," she pointed her chin towards them. Mark stood beside Becca, slipping an arm around her waist.

"All I know is that she's hot and I'm gonna tap it," Alex poked his head between Meredith and Christina. "I'm so gonna kiss Bailey's ass until she puts me on her service,"

"Ugh," Lexie rolled her eyes at Alex. "You're such a freakin' pig,"

"Oink, oink," Alex grinned as he stood up. "Time to kiss some hot blonde ass," he moved towards the small group, trying to push his way past Derek, Mark, Owen, Callie, and Arizona. "Dr. Masterson," he extended his hand. "I'm Alex Karev, 5th year surgical resident-"

"Down boy," Mark coughed.

Alex shot him a glare. "I would be so honored to be on your service,"

"Nice to meet you," Becca gently shook his hand with a smile. "I guess we'll have to see,"

"I guess we will,"

Mark fought to puff out his chest. "Cool it Karev, she's married," he pointed to the ring on Becca's hand.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," Mark replied. "I know the guy, too. He'll break you like a twig," he smiled, causing Becca to laugh.

"Oh," Karev made a face. "Damn," he muttered.

Karev was shoved out of the way as Bailey moved infront of him. "Dr. Miranda Bailey, general surgeon. Nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you, also," Becca smiled.

"I'm glad we finally have someone for neo-natal," she replied. "We've been having to ship our patients out to other hospitals because we didn't have a surgeon. This could really help our numbers,"

"Well, I certainly hope so,"

"So…" Meredith nudged Derek. "Who is she?"

"Yeah, McDreamy," Christina grinned. "Another wife? Sister? One night stand?"

Derek made a face as he and Mark both laughed. "That's Becca. Me, Mark, Becca and Addison all went through our internship and residencies together. Becca, this is my wife Meredith Grey,"

"Oh," Meredith smiled. "Nice to meet you," she shook Becca's hand.

"Yeah, now all we need is Addison and we'll have one big happy family," Christina rolled her eyes.

"What's your problem?" Mark looked her up and down.

"Oh, I freakin' hate the vagina squad," she crossed her arms, causing Becca to laugh. "We never get any cool surgeons anymore. No offense," she forced a smile.

"Married?" Derek turned to Becca with a smile.

Becca blushed. "Yeah, it's kind of recent,"

"Mark says he knows the guy, do I?"

"Eh, we'll talk about it later," she smiled.

"Hi, Dr. Masterson. My name is Dr. April Kepner, I'm the current Chief Resident," April extended her hand.

"Hi April, nice to meet you," Becca smiled.

"You're very pretty. I love your hair. Is it naturally curly or do you curl it every morning?"

"Kepner," Alex rolled his eyes. "Shutup."

"Both of your shutup," Bailey snapped. "I have some idiots, er, residents to put on your service,"

"Awesome, cause I'm already on the surgical board for this afternoon," Becca looked at the clipboard that Owen had just handed her.

"So, you've got Karev, Yang, and little Grey,"

"Fuck," Mark muttered under his breath.

"Little Grey?" Becca raised an eyebrow.


	6. Nightmare

Thanks for giving my story a chance guys and for the reviews!

* * *

><p>"Okay, Karev," Becca sat on the edge of her patient's bed, gently taking the young woman's hand in her own. "What do we got?"<p>

Alex slipped the chart under his arm. "Maggie Branson, 24 year old healthy female, 37 week gestation. Ultra sound revealed that the fetus' small intestine has formed outside of the body-"

"Grey, what's the clinical term?" Becca interjected.

"Uh-"

"Omphalocele," Christina rolled her eyes.

"What are we going to do?"

"First off, we will deliver the baby by cesarean, because natural childbirth would further damage the baby's intestine. We want to keep the mucous membrane around the intestine intact," Alex replied.

"The baby will be taken to surgery," Christina stated. "Where we will place the intestine back into the abdominal cavity,"

"What if all of the intestine doesn't fit?"

"The abdomen will be only slightly closed and the intestine that doesn't fit will be placed into a silo and we will slowly feed more of the intestine into the abdomen over time," Alex grinned, noticing that Lexie was totally spaced out.

"You ready, Maggie?"

"Uh," the young mother stuttered. "I think so," she replied, looking up at her husband.

"Remember what we talked about?" Becca gently ran a hand against her patient's back. "Just keep your eyes on the prize. In a few hours, you are going to be holding that beautiful little boy, okay?"

Maggie nodded. "Okay,"

"I'll see you in a little while," Becca smiled. "Don't worry, you and your little boy are gonna be perfect,"

Becca turned to leave the room, Christina, Alex and Lexie all behind her.

"Grey, what's the leading cause of omphalocele?"

"Pressure from the umbilical cord?" Lexie guessed.

Becca turned around and faced the three of them. "Wrong. Try again,"

"Trick question," Alex stated. "There isn't a cause. Although this usually occurs more often in women over 35, it has nothing to do with genetics or what the mother may have done during the pregnancy. It's something that just happens,"

"Very good," Becca nodded. "What can go wrong in the OR?"

"The mucous membrane around the intestine could be broken, or the intestine itself could burst," Christina replied

"But?"

"But the membrane and intestine should both be pretty strong, since the baby is almost fully developed,"

"Which means?"

"We have a 90% shot of this being a completely text book surgery," Lexie replied.

"Which also means that both Yang and Karev will be scrubbing in." Becca turned to around to face all three of them. "Grey, you'll be watching from the gallery. Maybe, you should do some studying while you're there,"

"You," she looked to Christina "need to stop acting as though you're on death row. You may not like the 'vagina squad' as you call it, but I've been on the 'vagina squad' for years, I save lives. Therefore, put a smile on your face, or you'll be stuck on my service for a very long time. Grey, you need to study up. Omphaloceles are pretty text book. I started all three of you out on a pretty easy surgery. Get with it," she turned to Alex. "And you, stop staring at my ass and tits. You don't stand a chance,"

The three of them simply hung their heads, not quite sure how to defend themselves. Meanwhile, Becca smiled as she noticed Mark coming out of a patient room. He turned and grinned, walking towards her.

"Yang, Karev, whichever one of you brings me back a cinnamon latte first, gets to perform the surgery, while I stand back and observe," she turned on her heel.

Christina and Alex looked at each other and took off in a run. Mark smiled as he approached Becca, Lexie standing next to her. "Hey you," Becca smiled.

"Oh screw this," Lexie groaned as she walked away.

"How's it going, babydoll." Mark's crystal blue eyes twinkled as he spoke.

"Going great," Becca smiled. "Just finished pre-rounds, we'll be in the OR after lunch,"

"I wanna show you something first,"

"What?"

"The on-call room," he grinned. "Follow me.."

* * *

><p>"Hey pretty girl," Derek reached his hands out to Sophia, who was sitting comfortably on Mark's lap. She started clapping her hands excitedly as soon as she saw him enter the daycare room.<p>

"You can love your uncle Derek all ya want," Mark said, as Derek picked her up. "But, you start calling 'McDreamy' and we're gonna have problems,"

"Tell your daddy not to be so jealous that I'm so cute," Derek teased, rubbing his nose against Sophia's, causing her to giggle. "I delayed a few pre-rounds for you. What'd you page me for?"

"Needed to talk," Mark crossed his arms over his chest.

"About?"

"Becca."

"Oh god, Mark," Derek groaned. "Seriously? She wouldn't bang you back then, I doubt that she's gonna do it now."

"Really? Is that all you think that I care about?"

"Isn't it?" Derek raised an eyebrow, then went back to making silly faces at Sophia.

"Remember how I mentioned earlier that she's married?"

"Yeah," Derek made a face. "About that, what happened to her swearing she would never get married? Remember all the time you and I spent trying to get in her pants?" he shook his head. "Crap, now I sound like you,"

"Derek, it's me,"

"What's you?"

Mark widened his eyes, slightly nodding his head in Derek's direction.

"Huh?" Derek cocked his head, clearly confused, until it finally clicked. "OH GOD!"

"Yeah," Mark grinned.

"What the fuck!" he looked around when he realized that children, parents, and daycare workers were staring at him.

Mark laughed. "Calm yourself,"

"How the hell? When? How?"

"Last week, two days before I came back to Seattle,"

"Mark, if this is another one of your stupid little jokes, I'm gonna kill you."

"Look, I wanted you to know, before word got out to anyone else,"

"I'm the only one that knows?"

"No. Callie and Arizona know,"

"So you married her, then went to all the trouble of getting her a job?"

"No." Mark shook his head. "I didn't get her the job. Callie did,"

"What do you mean, Callie did?" he chuckled, as Sophia started making silly noises with her mouth, chewing on her fist.

"Callie knew as soon as I got back. She went to Hunt and got it all worked out. Her and Arizona surprised me with Becca this morning. She's been in town since Wednesday and I had no idea. Then she just tells me this morning that it's her first day here at Seattle Grace,"

Derek turned around and sat on one of the little kid chairs next to Mark. "You okay? I'm not sure if you sound very happy about her suddenly having a job in Seattle,"

"Oh no," Mark shook his head with a chuckle. "I'm ecstatic that she's here. I just wish Callie would have let me know what was going on, so I could have told everyone, ya know?"

"Why didn't you to begin with? You came and saw me as soon as you got back, you could have told me,"

"I know," Mark shook his head. "I'm sorry. I just know how you and Meredith are right now, I didn't wanna flaunt anything,"

"Mark, you're my best friend. It's not flaunting,"

"This is why I came to you now. I wanted you to know before anyone else, I mean besides Callie and Arizona,"

"No, you want me to help you figure out how to reveal to everyone, including a hospital full of nurses that you've slept with, that you're married,"

Mark laughed. "Yeah, that too,"

Derek laughed. "So, I don't have to see you come out of the on-call room every other hour, anymore?"

"Oh no," Mark grinned. "I was in there with my wife about 20 minutes ago,"

* * *

><p>"Hey you," Meredith took a seat next to Lexie in the gallery.<p>

"Hey," Lexie didn't look up from her text books and notebook. She and Meredith both sat in silence for a few minutes, watching Alex perform the omphalocele surgery. Christina was assisting, Becca standing over both of them, closely observing.

"You okay?" Meredith gently nudged her sister.

"Yeah, I'm dandy,"

"What do you think of Dr. Masterson, so far?"

"Don't even get me started,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ugh," Lexie groaned. "She's made a simple mistake, she pretty much thinks I'm an idiot,"

"Well, she is right, a omphalocele is pretty text book,"

"Oh my god," Lexie rolled her eyes. "Christina and her big mouth,"

"Christina didn't tell me anything,"

"Alex? Oh my god, I'm gonna kill him!"

"Not even Alex," Meredith sighed. "A nurse,"

"Oh my god," Lexie groaned. "So now it's all over the hospital,"

"Pretty much. Interns were laughing about it when I went to lunch,"

"Just freakin' shoot me,"

"I would love to put you out of your misery," Meredith shook her head and sipped from her coffee cup. "Seriously, Lex, what is up with you?"

"Nothing,"

"Lexie,"

"I just didn't get much sleep last night,"

"Why?" Meredith coached her. "Come on, talk to me…"

"Mark,"

"Oh god. Again?"

"I had the worst nightmare last night,"

"Oh really?"

"I was in a ferry crash. I was bleeding, only my blood was bright yellow. I was dying and I was screaming for help, no one could hear me, but Mark finally found me. But, he wouldn't help me. He stood over me with this….look…" she spoke softly. "This look of just…hatred. Like he wouldn't spit on me if I was on fire,"

"You do realize you're verging on obsession, right?"Meredith sighed. "Seriously, Lexie, pull your head out and get back in the game,"

"Does he hate me that much, Meredith? Does he hate me so much that he would let me die?"

"No, he doesn't," Mark spoke from behind her.


	7. Too Late

Lexie crooked her neck to see Mark and Derek behind her, she turned back to Meredith and sighed. "Embarassing," she mouthed.

"I'm gonna give you two some time to talk," Meredith said, standing up.

"No, that's okay," Mark replied, as he and Derek sat behind them, both sipping from their coffee cups. "You don't need to leave. There's nothing that I have to say to Lexie that I can't say infront of anyone else,"

"Hmm..okay," Meredith looked forward and sat back down.

"How's it going down there?" he asked, looking out of the gallery window onto the surgery below.

"Pretty good, " Meredith replied. "They're placing a silo, because the baby's intestines appear to be too long,"

"Lexie," Derek smiled. "Did you look up what a silo is in your text book?"

"Derek!" Meredith growled as Lexie rolled her eyes. "Ignore him, Lex,"

"Oh come on, I was just trying to remind her to look it up, incase Becca tries to quiz her later," he chuckled as Mark crossed a leg over his lap and rested his jaw in one hand, watching the surgery intently.

"She probably will quiz me," Lexie replied. "But, I don't need any coaching from you,"

"Lexie's had a horrible day," Meredith turned back to the window and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, so sorry," Derek rolled his eyes and leaned over to Mark. "I swear to god, every day is a horrible day in her life,"

Mark chuckled. "Shh..pay attention to the OR,"

Meredith turned around and made a face. "Since when do you care about any surgery, unless it's your own?"

"I heard Karev scored the solo," he replied, sitting up straight. "Thought it would be interesting,"

"Mmm-hmm," Meredith replied.

"Plus, I'm interested in seeing how Dr. Masterson's improved her technique. You do know that she's rated second in the country, next to Addison?"

"Wow," Meredith made a face. "Really?"

"Just goes to show the best doctors come out of New York," Derek teased, poking Meredith's shoulder.

"I heard you did your internship and residency with her," Lexie replied.

"Yeah, me and Mark both did, along with Addy,"

"Remember when it was all of us down there?" Mark looked to Derek and pointed towards the OR with his chin.

"Yeah," Derek smiled, crossing his arms. "It's funny though, I can look at Karev and it's like seeing you down there,"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Mark laughed.

"He's just cocky, like you,"

"Oh come on, I'm not cocky,"

Meredith and Lexie both let out a hearty laugh.

Mark scrunched his eyebrows at the two women infront of him. "Okay, maybe I've been cocky a time or two,"

"Or fifty million," Lexie giggled.

"So, what made Dr. Masterson come here?" Meredith raised an eyebrow.

Derek looked at Mark and made a face. "Um, salary?" Mark replied. "I'm not exactly sure. I haven't really had a chance to catch up with her,"

"I heard her husband is some big shot attorney in New York," Lexie replied.

"Really?" Meredith looked at her. Mark grinned at Derek and crossed his arms over his chest, very interested in what the gossip was.

"Well, that's what the buzz was earlier in the cafeteria," Lexie pulled a peanut butter cup out of her pocket and unwrapped it. "Apparently he helped her get out of a big malpractice suit last year," she popped it into her mouth.

"Ohhhh," Meredith made an "O" with her mouth. "What for?"

"I mean, it's obviously all heresay. But, Dr. Longhorn said that she was high on prescription drugs when they called her in for an emergency cesarean. Apparently, she cut too deep and sliced the baby's skin open,"

Mark made a 'pfft' sound, almost spitting out his coffee as Derek burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Meredith asked.

"Oh nothing," Mark chuckled. He stood up and stretched. "I'm on call tonight, I'm gonna go catch a nap,"

"Wait, Mark, didn't I hear you say you know her husband?" Meredith looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah," Derek turned to his friend with a smug smile. "Did you meet him while you were in Manhattan?"

Mark shot Derek a dirty glare. "First off, isn't Dr. Longhorn the same chick that made up that stupid rumor about how Izzie Stevens left because she was secretly pregnant with Chief Webber's love child?"

"Ehh.." Lexie sighed. "Good point,"

"Secondly," Mark opened the door to the gallery as he moved to step out of it. "Her husband isn't a lawyer,"

* * *

><p>"How's it going?" Arizona approached Becca with a smile.<p>

Becca, standing at the nurse's desk, looked up from the chart she was writing in. "Hey," she smiled. "It's going great,"

"I heard you let a resident take over your first surgery?" Arizona walked beside her towards the coffee cart.

"Yeah, Alex Karev,"

"Awesome," Arizona grinned. "I love him. He shows so much promise. You know he's picked peds as his specialty?"

"No, I didn't," she scribbled something into the chart, then closed it. "I think he's still too busy staring at my boobs in order to even hold a conversation,"

"That's what makes him so much like Mark,"

"Good point," Becca laughed. "Now that I think about it, he does seem like a little Sloan,"

"Oh, you have no idea,"

"Yang, she shows a lot of promise too. If only she would be more open minded. Obviously she doesn't like obstetrics or neo-natal,"

"Nope. She's in love with cardio," she took a sip of the coffee that was just handed to her. "Just not so in love with Dr. Altman,"

"I'm slowly learning that she's a bit of a smart ass, too,"

"A bit?" Arizona giggled. "There's the understatement of the year,"

"Grey?" she asked, as they both took a seat in the lounge. "She seems, spacey. Didn't give correct answers to many of the questions I asked her, and it was a pretty simple surgery. What's her deal?"

"Eh, she's just young and naļve. I figured Mark would have told you all about her,"

"What do you mean?" Becca raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," Arizona realized what she had just said, she didn't know how much Mark had shared about his ex-girlfriend, and she didn't want to be the one to share any of it. "He's just worked with her more than I have," she stood to her feet. "I heard he's on call tonight,"

"Yeah, apparently," Becca sighed.

"Eh, maybe he won't be. I also heard someone is thinking about filling in for him, so he can help you get settled in," she pulled her hair back up into a ponytail, just as her pager went off. "911, See ya later," she rushed out the door.

* * *

><p>"How'd it go?" Meredith asked, as she approached Christina and Alex in the hallway, where they were both sitting on a gurney.<p>

"I'm in love," Christina replied.

"With the vagina squad?" Alex asked, shocked.

"Hello no," Christina made a disgusted face. "With Dr. Masterson, she's amazing."

"Really?" Meredith asked, snapping off a piece of Christina's chocolate bar. "What's so amazing?"

"She's just such a great teacher. She totally gave us the freedom to take over the surgery, she corrected us if we needed it. Instead of snapping at us or being impatient. She was just….awesome," Christina raved. "I wish Altman was more like her,"

"Hmm," Meredith sighed. "Maybe I'll get to work with her soon,"

"What's up with your sister," Alex remarked,

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was trying to be nice," Alex made a face. "But honestly, why is she so freakin' stupid today?"

"Shutup, Alex," Meredith gave him a glare. "She's just….stressed."

"Stressed out because she's still in love with Sloan?"

"She's still in love with Sloan?" Christina raised an eyebrow. "Ew,"

"Yeah, she's recently realized that she still has feelings for him,"

"I just don't get it," Alex shook his head. "What, does she need to get back together with him, just in order to dump him again? Cause honestly, it appears that she likes doing that to him. Poor guy can't even blow his nose without her judging him,"

"Maybe that's because he even blows his nose like the man-whore he is?" Christina added.

"Whatever," Alex sighed. "I'm just saying, she knew the guy wasn't perfect when she dated him the first time, the second time, and the third time. What makes her think he'll be different for a fourth?"

* * *

><p>Lexie moved towards the on-call room. Between hardly sleeping the night before and the terrible day she had, she was exhausted. She opened the door to the dark room, trying her best to be quiet after noticing that someone else was already sleeping. She kicked her shoes off and sat down on the bed across the room.<p>

After laying down and letting her eyes adjust to the dark, she noticed that the other person across the room was infact Mark. She had always loved watching him sleep. The way he laid on his stomach, his arms folded around the pillow that was securely under his head. He always had such a peaceful look on his face, nothing cocky or perverted was coming out of his mouth.

Lexie was scrambled out of his thoughts when the sound of his beeper going off stirred him. He groaned and rolled over, holding his beeper above his head to read it. "Shit," He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and noticed Lexie across the room. "Hey little Grey,"

"Hi," she smiled. "You gotta rush out?"

"No," he laid back down. "Battery's dying,"

"Oh," she sighed. "Can we talk?"

"About?" he asked, pulling his cellphone out of his pocket and quickly typing a text message.

"Us,"

Mark sat back up and looked at her. "What 'us'?"

"The 'us' that I screwed up,"

"Oh come on, Lexie. It's obvious that we both wanted different things,"

"Then why do you hate me so much?"

"Oh jesus christ," he rubbed his hands over his face, slapped his knees, and stood up. "I don't fucking hate you,"

"Mark, I can't even talk to you without you biting my head off,"

Mark laughed. "Seriously? Have you looked around? I do that to everyone!"

"You never did that to me….until we broke up,"

"Until you broke my heart, you mean?"

"What?" she looked confused.

"That's just it, Lexie," he replied, opening the door. "You made the same mistake everyone else does. Somewhere along the line you reached the conclusion that I don't have a heart to break. Obviously, you were fucking wrong,"

Lexie jumped up and slammed the door closed, not allowing him to escape. "You don't get to talk to me like that, Mark! You broke my heart too! Plenty of times!"

"Yeah, I did," he raised his voice at her. "But I apologized and I tried my damndest to change for you! Hell, I did change for you! You on the other hand, expected me to give up something that meant more to me than anything! There was only two things that I wanted, and that was you and my little girl!"

"I know that, now!" she raised her voice back at him. "I fucking know that now, okay!"

Mark scratched his head and sighed. "I know you do," he looked at her with tears building in his eyes. "But-"

"But what?"

"I just can't do it again,"

"You can't do it again?" she spoke softly, moving closer to him. "How can you say that? Mark, I gave you second chance after second chance. Why can't you give me one?" She wanted so badly to kiss him, for him to pull her into his arms and make love to her, like he had so many times in the very room they were standing in.

Mark rested his forehead against hers, a tear running down his cheek. Lexie could hardly stand the way it felt to be this close to him again, to feel his chest rise and fall against her own. She moved to kiss him, but he pulled away and shook his head. "It's too late," he wiped a tear from his cheek and pushed past her to escape the room.


	8. Get It Over With

"Hey,"

Owen looked up from the stack of paperwork on his desk to see Mark standing by the door of his office.

"How's it going, Sloan?"

"Dandy," Mark smiled. "You paged?"

"Yeah, I did. You're on call, right?"

"Yeah? Running the ER with Grey. Why? You need something?"

"Nope," he stood from his desk and pulled his lab coat on over the dark blue scrubs he was wearing. "Go home, Sloan,"

Mark raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Look, I've been cooped up in this office for weeks. I've almost forgotten what a scalpel even looks like," he grinned. "Go home and get your wife settled in,"

Before Mark could respond his beeper went off, he looked down and read it. "Trauma,"

"Awesome," Owen moved out the door and patted him on the shoulder. "I got it. Go home."

* * *

><p>"How's it going?" Callie greeted Becca in the hallway with a big smile.<p>

"Really well," Becca turned to her. "You seem happy?"

"Eh, well, I had an elbow reconstruction that was awesome, now I get to go home to my princess," she said, laying the chart in her hands down and scribbling in it. "You getting out of here soon?"

Becca glanced at her watch. "I hope so, I'm waiting on Shepherd for a consult. I'm exhausted…so he better hurry,"

"Exhausted from whatever you did with you know who this morning before work?"

Becca laughed. "He showered and I drank coffee. I'm so jet-lagged. Trust me, I'd much rather be tired from sex than jet lag,"

"Wow, Seattle Grace has already worn off on you," Derek appeared from around the corner. "You've put twelve hours in now you're already discussing your sex life at the nurse's station?"

Callie and Becca laughed. Callie shoved her pen in her pocket and turned to leave. "See ya later,"

"You paged?"

"I'm in need of a consult," she said, handing him the chart she had been holding. "My patient is a 33 year old mother of four, she's 23 weeks gestation with baby number five. She came in this morning showing signs of pre-term labor, during her ultrasound, she seized and complained of really bad headaches. I ran a CT, it looks like an aneurysm,"

Derek held the scan up to the light. "Yeah, definitely an aneurysm," he pointed near the middle of the scan, "This is gonna be tricky, cause it's close to the cerebral vortex,"

"How much time do you think we have?"

"Well, it's always hard to guess, but I would say atleast 48 hours,"

"Okay," she sighed, sounding a little relieved. "I started her on tocolytics, the contractions have slowed, but I'd like to give her at least 12 more hours on the medication in order to lower the risk of having to deliver the baby so early. But, I've placed her on IV steroids for the baby also,"

"Good," he shoved the scan back in the envelope and handed it to her. "Let's book an OR for tomorrow afternoon. Meanwhile, if she has any complications before then, page me,"

"Thanks," she smiled. "By the way…I'm glad to see that you're happy,"

"Well," he sighed, crossing his arms. "I could be happier,"

"You've been giving me 'the look' all day,"

"What look?"

Becca laid the chart for her patient back onto the counter. "The 'are you mad at me for the way things ended with Addison' look." She turned and walked next to him.

"Really? Am I giving you that look?"

"Look Derek, you know that I love Addy..she's the closest thing I've ever had to a sister. But, I love you too. I always told you that you guys were so much better apart. Everybody makes mistakes. I wasn't here so I don't know what happened. But, I do know that Addison made the mistakes in your marriage, not you. If you fell in love with someone else, so be it,"

"Thank you for understanding," he smiled. "You always were so good at getting me,"

"So, Meredith Grey….is she the dirty intern?"

Derek grinned. "Yeah,"

"She's pretty," she said as they both stepped into the elevator and the doors closed.

"Thanks," he turned to look at her. "By the way, I know your secret, Mrs. Sloan,"

Becca giggled. "So, it seems,"

"Yes, I know," he smiled. "Mark told me earlier. Are you nuts?"

"No. Why would I be nuts?"

"Have you met Mark?"

"I'm just glad he's not the same Mark I served my residency with,"

"He's changed?" Derek chuckled. "You really think so?"

"Yes, I think so," she raised an eyebrow. "I think baby Sophia's softened him,"

"Yeah, she has actually,"

"She's so stinkin' cute," she smiled.

"Yeah, who knew something so cute could come out of something so ugly, huh?"

Becca laughed and slapped his arm. "Shutup, Derek. He's hot and you know it,"

"Speaking of Mark, he's on call isn't he?"

"He was, but he left a few minutes ago," she yawned and looked at her watch. "Hunt's covering for him,"

"Sucks to be him," he said as the doors opened. "I'm going home and crawling into bed,"

"Same here," she smiled.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you supposed to be on call?" Arizona opened her front door to find Mark in the hallway, unlocking his own apartment. He jumped when he heard her speak.<p>

"Fuck," he turned around, resting his hand over his chest. "Is that really necessary?"

Arizona laughed, securing Sophia on her hip. Sophia started clapping her hands and kicking her feet at the sight of her daddy. "You didn't answer my question,"

"I was supposed to be on call, but Hunt's covering for me. Said he wanted some ER time, plus I wanna spend some time with Becca," he threw his bag inside his apartment and turned around to reach his hands out for Sophia. The baby giggled and reached back for him. Mark took her in his arms and started playfully planting kisses on her face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Mark asked as they both moved inside her and Callie's apartmet, closing the door behind them.

"You've just been pretty quiet today,"

"Well, I've been busy," he sat down on the couch, sitting Sophia in his lap. "I had so many pre-ops today. Not to mention three facial reconstructions,"

"That can't be it,"

"That's it,"

"No, you were a grumpy Mark today. Why were you a grumpy Mark? And don't lie, cause I'm not stupid and if you won't tell me, I'll make Callie get it out of you,"

"Okay, okay, fine," he groaned. "It's Lexi,"

"Speaking of Lexi, I heard you were seen coming out of the on call room with her,"

"Pfft," he rolled his eyes. "I was in there sleeping, because I thought I was going to be on call tonight. She came in, my beeper went off, she went into some big spill about how she thinks I hate her and then pretty much tried to beg me to take her back,"

"Uh oh," Arizona made a face. "How's that gonna go?"

"I told her that I couldn't do it again,"

"You didn't tell her about you and Becca?"

"No,"

"Mark…do you think things are going to get better if you don't say anything?"

"I never said that,"

"Are you ashamed of your wife?" Callie appeared by the front door, closing it behind her.

"Hi," Mark looked at her. "And, NO, I'm not ashamed of my wife,"

"Then why are you taking so long to tell anyone, Mark?"

"What the hell?" Mark growled. "I told Derek today. Who else needs to know?"

"Why the need for secrecy?" Arizona remarked. "You'd think you would wanna be able to flaunt her all over the place,"

"There is no need for secrecy," Mark stood up and handed Sophia over to Callie. "This is just something that Becca and I both agreed to. When we're ready to tell people, we will,"

"Well, I wish you'd hurry it up already," Callie sighed, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

* * *

><p>"Mer," Christina paced back and forth, nervously. "Sloan was supposed to be on call!"<p>

"I know," Meredith sat on a stretcher in the hallway.

"Sloan was supposed to be on call, Owen was supposed to be at home tucked in our bed sleeping!"

"I know, I know," Meredith replied. "Calm down,"

"How am I gonna do this without Owen finding out?"

"Well, it'll be hard," Meredith sighed. "Come sit down..I'm sure you don't need to be pacing back and forth, or raising your blood pressure,"

"I can't sit down! What the hell am I gonna do!"

"Christina, it doesn't matter if he finds out. If he finds out, he's gonna be ecstatic,"

"No, he's gonna be pissed that I lied to him," she sighed.

"Christina, I'm your person," Meredith stood and grabbed her friend's shoulders. "As your person, I am telling you to sit down," she said firmly.

Christina sat down and groaned, "What do I do?"

"I have a plan,"

"Which would be?"

"I'm gonna go check on one of my patients…then I'm gonna page someone,"

* * *

><p>Mark looked up from his spot on the couch and smiled as Becca walked in the door, she laid her bag on the table by the door. "Hey beautiful,"<p>

"Hi," she moved over to plant a kiss on Mark's lips. "This jet lag thing is totally kicking my ass,"

"Poor baby," Mark pulled her into his lap.

"My internal clock knows that I should have been in bed 4 hours ago," she sighed. Mark moved his hand up to pull the clip from her hair, allowing her blonde curls to fall to her shoulders.

"Well then," he planted a kiss behind her ear. "How about a hot bath and bed?"

"Mmmm, that sounds amazing," she grinned and kissed his lips. They stood up and moved towards the bedroom. Mark moved to the bathroom and started the bathwater. Becca kicked her shoes off and pulled off her purple scrub top. Mark came back and kissed her, pushing her down onto the bed.

Becca looped her arms around his neck, moving her fingers through his hair. Mark kissed the tip of her nose and looked into her eyes, searching them.

"What?" she spoke softly.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," she gently smiled as he moved his hands down her body, trailing his fingers to the middle of her thighs.

"You've got to be kidding me," he groaned as he beeper went off.

"Shit," she moved from underneath him and dashed back into the living room to grab it out of her bag. She came back into the bedroom with a sad look on her face. She grabbed her top off the floor and pulled it back on.

"No," he growled.

"I'm sorry," she sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her shoes back on. "It's a 911,"

"Nooooooo…"

"Hopefully it won't take too long," she kissed him.

"This sucks," he threw himself down.

"I know,"

"Hurry up," he playfully slapped her on the butt. "You're gonna need sleep when I'm done with you, woman,"

She laughed and kissed him once more. "Don't wait up,"

* * *

><p>"Did you page me?" Becca asked, as she approached Meredith.<p>

"Yes,"

"What do we got?"

"First off, I need a favor,"

"I really hope you didn't page me just as I got home and comfortable just to ask me for a favor," Becca pulled her curls into a messy ponytail and tried to reach for the chart in Meredith's hand.

Meredith pulled back, not letting her take it. "The patient is asking for complete confidentiality,"

"No kidding," she reached for the chart again, but Meredith moved away again.

"She doesn't want her husband to know,"

"Are you gonna give me the damn chart or not? You're wasting time,"

"Fine," Meredith handed it to her.

Becca flipped the chart open and gave Meredith a look. "Christina Yang?"


	9. Wash Away

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for giving my fic a chance. I'm a total Mark and Lexie shipper, but I actually like the thought of Mark making Lexie see exactly what she threw away. Keep reading, the drama is coming along with the horrific climax of the story. :-)

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Becca pushed past Merideth and into the patient room where she had Christina hidden. Christina was laying on the bed in her scrubs, obviously trying her best to stay calm.<p>

"I have cramps," Christina replied.

"If you called me over here just because you're getting your period, I swear to god-"

"She's pregnant," Meredith replied.

"What?"

"About 11 weeks," Christina added.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Becca raised an eyebrow, "But I've heard about ten different nurses and interns call you the abortion queen today. Didn't you just have one not too long ago?"

"The abortion queen?" Christina looked at Meredith. "I'm going to violently murder each and every one of them!"

"It's a long story," Meredith gave her friend a silencing look. "Long story short, she changed her mind at the last minute,"

"And you don't want Hunt to know, why?" Becca pulled Christina's scrub top up and started feeling her abdomen.

"He wanted a baby, I didn't. We scheduled an abortion, we were in the room, he stepped out to take a phone call, I made the doctor stop. By the time Owen came back in, he thought the procedure was over," Christina quickly explained. "Now, 5 weeks later, I'm cramping,"

"Your chart says you only have one ovary?"

"Yes, a couple years ago I had a tubal pregnancy and I ended up losing the tube and the ovary," she replied. "Why am I cramping?"

"I don't know," she pulled the stethoscope from around her neck and tried listening to her lower abdomen. "It could be a few things," she turned to Meredith. "Let's do a pelvic exam and an ultrasound, we'll go from there,"

"Wait," Christina started. "I don't want Owen to know,"

"Well, honey. You're pregnant, in another month or so, you're gonna be showing. He's gonna figure it out,"

"Really?" Christina looked at Meredith. "I thought I was the smart-ass,"

Meredith simply made a face. As Becca pulled out a fetal heart monitor and put it on Christina's stomach, searching for a heart beat.

"I just don't want him to know yet," Christina looked at Becca. "Not until I'm out of the woods, I know what the rate of miscarriage is when you only have one ovary,"

Becca made a face. "Obviously, you need to spend more time on the vagina squad. Because, missing an ovary doesn't raise your risk of miscarriage, it just makes it harder to get preg-" she stopped when she found the gentle fluttering heartbeat.

"Oh," Christina let out a small sigh of relief.

"Maybe you should stick to cardio," Meredith tried to tease her friend, but was only met with a dirty look.

"I'll step out and let you change into a gown," Becca moved towards the door.

"No!" Christina stopped her. "Owen's out there, he'll end up seeing you, he'll ask questions," she stood up. "I don't have anything that you haven't seen before," she pulled her top off and then stepped out of her pants.

Meredith moved to the other side of the bed, holding Christina's hand.

Becca laughed. "Okay then," she pulled a pair of gloves on and moved to sit on the stool between Christina's legs, while Meredith helped get her feet in the stirrups.

"Just hurry up and save the tiny human,"

Becca looked up and showed a slight look of worry on her face. "You're bleeding,"

"So, I'm having a miscarriage?"

"We're still gonna do an ultra sound, but it could be. You're cervix is still closed pretty tight, so just take a deep breath and keep calm okay?" Becca stood and pulled her gloves off, tossing them in the trash.

"Meredith, talk to me,"

"About?"

"I don't know, whatever stupid thing you can in order to get my mind of losing the little human,"

Becca moved beside the bed and turned the ultrasound monitor on.

"Little Grey went home early," Meredith started.

"Oh god," Christina rolled her eyes. "What now?"

"Apparently her and McSteamy were in the on call room together,"

"Oh my god!" Christina laughed. "That man will screw anything for any reason,"

Becca squeezed a glob of topical gel onto Christina's stomach and raised an eyebrow at the conversation going on infront of her. She put the ultrasound wand on her belly and gently started moving it around.

"Well, they didn't have sex," Meredith replied. "Turns out they were nose to nose, she tried to kiss him but he pulled away,"

"Really?" Christina raised an eyebrow.

"She asked him for another chance, he refused,"

"Why?"

"He just said he can't do it,"

"See that?" Becca asked, pointing to the monitor.

"Yeah?" Christina replied. "That's the amniotic sac,"

Meredith made a face. "It looks like the baby is completely fine, but why is she bleeding?"

"You're right. The baby is fine," Becca said, but moved her finger to the left of the monitor. "But, do you see that little mass?"

"Yeah?" Christina replied. "What is it?"

"That's the other fetus,"

"I'm having twins?"

"No," Becca shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, but it looks like the twin died off a couple weeks ago. You're bleeding because you're body is confused. Your body knows that the fetus has died off and it needs to pass it, but your body won't allow the cervix to open, in order to keep the other baby intact,"

"So?" Christina shook her head, somewhat shocked. "What do we do?"

"Well, your body will reabsorb the fetus," she replied, cleaning the gel off her stomach with a tissue. "But, I'm gonna go ahead and get you're a prescription for an antibiotic. It'll keep anything from happening to the remaining fetus,"

"Okay,"

"I'm sorry," Becca gently patted Christina on the shoulder, "I know it's not the best news,"

"No, but I was only expecting one baby anyway," she replied. "Honestly? I'd shoot myself if there were two,"

Becca laughed and turned her back to them, writing in Christina's chart.

Christina stood up and Meredith helped her put her clothes back on. "So, Little Grey went home to pout?"

"I don't know," Meredith replied. "She's really starting to scare me. It's not like her to let something like this bother her,"

"She's stupid to let it bother her anyway. Sloan will take her back, " Christina sighed, pulling her hair out of her top. "And when he does, it won't take long for him to bang another nurse or knock someone else up,"

Becca looked up from the chart and turned around. "Little Grey has a thing for Mark?"

Christina started laughing, "Sure, if that's what you wanna call it. I prefer to call it obsession,"

"Christina!" Meredith shot her a glare.

* * *

><p>"Seriously?" Alex walked into the kitchen, finding Lexi sitting at the table with a glass of milk and a stack of cookies. "Go to bed, stop sulking,"<p>

"Why are you here?" Lexie growled. "Go to your trailer,"

"I can't," he replied, grabbing one of the cookies from her stack. "Avery moved in and he drives me insane,"

"So you moved back here?"

"Yup," he sat down next to her and dipped his cookie in her cup of milk. "Shouldn't you have a jar of peanut butter out too?"

Lexi sighed and looked up at him, pointing to the trash can. Alex laughed when he saw the empty jar of peanut butter. "Sloan's not gonna take you back, especially when you put on twenty pounds by eating all this junk,"

"Shutup. Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"Because, I'm working on something for Meredith and Dr. Shepherd,"

"Oh," she turned to stare back out of the dark window. "I just don't get it," she looked at him with a tear falling down her cheek. "He looked at me today…with that familiar look in his eyes,"

"What kind of look?" Alex reached out and gently wrapped an arm around her.

"Remember when you got shot…and Mark and I were working to save you?"

"And I made him swear to eat more bacon?"

Lexie slightly giggled. "Yeah," she sighed. "I just…I wish I would have realized then how much he loved me. Now, it's too late. I've completely screwed everything up with him,"

"Oh come on," he rolled his eyes. "Why does it matter? Lexie, you and I both know that he's not going to change for you. He's still gonna want to get married, he's still gonna want a million babies, that's not gonna change. Why get back together and try to change him again?"

"I don't want him to change," she replied. "I've realized that it wasn't him that needed to change…it was me,"

"Come on," Alex stood and pulled her up with him. "Stop eating all this junk…let's get you back to bed,"

* * *

><p>Becca laid her keys and pager back on the table by the door when she got home. She had been exhausted before, but now she was just irritated. Just when she thought Mark Sloan had changed, she was finding out that he was hiding things from her.<p>

She moved into the bedroom and found that Mark was already fast asleep, just the gentle glow of the alarm clock on his nightstand illuminated the room. She kicked her shoes off by the door and reached into the dresser where she had unpacked her clothes earlier that morning. She grabbed a pair of panties and one of Mark's shirts and moved to the bathroom, where she turned on the shower and stepped in.

She sighed to herself, as she closed her eyes, letting the hot water ease the tension in her muscles and the headache that was starting to develop near her temples. She began rinsing the conditioner from her hair, but jumped when she felt Mark's arms wrap around her waist and him bury his face in her neck.

"I was trying not to wake you…"

"I missed you…" he bit at her earlobe as he moved his hand towards her breast, pinching her nipplie between his fingers, causing her to let out a small moan. "Did you miss me?"

"Maybe…" she turned to face him, pressing her lips to his.

Mark slipped his tongue in her mouth, tangling with hers. His hands rested upon her hips, pulling her closer to him. She moaned, feeling his length against her pelvis. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as his kisses trailed up and down her neck, where he stopped to nibble on her hands roamed down to her ass, where he grabbed her and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let out a moan as he slid inside her.

Mark rested his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes. She looked back at him, their hot breaths on each other as his hips gently thrust back and forth. "Now did you miss me?" he moved and growled sexily into her ear.

"Fuck," she bit her lip as his thrusts came faster and deeper.

"What was that?" he breathed against her ear. "You want me to stop?"

"Mmm…no," she grabbed a handful of his hair.

Mark grit his teeth and groaned as he felt her bite into his shoulder, the harder he thrusted, the closer she came to the edge and he knew it. He moved to kiss her once more, gently sucking on her bottom lip as her body started to writhe between him and the shower wall. She moaned as her walls tightened around his length, causing him to suck in a jagged breath and grit his teeth as he climaxed with her.

After catching their breaths, Mark looked into her eyes and planted a gentle kiss on her lips, placing her back on her feet. "Come on, beautiful…let's get you some sleep,"


	10. The Wind Blows Trouble

Sorry for the delay, guys. Thanks for the reviews. Sad that someone said they hate Becca though. :-( She hasn't done anything wrong. Stay tuned...the drama starts in the next chapter!

* * *

><p>"Who wants to present?" Becca walked into the patient's room, taking the chart that was handed to her by an intern. Derek moved into the doorway and stood beside her. She handed the chart to him, he flipped it open and scanned his eyes over it.<p>

"Beth Branson, 33 years old, 23 weeks gestation with her fifth baby. Admitted yesterday with signs of pre-term labor. Upon examination and ultrasound, she had a seizure. A CT was ordered and we discovered that she has a cerebral vortex anuerysm," Lexie started.

"Beth, this is Dr. Shepherd," Becca smiled warmly and moved to stand next to her patient. "I called him in to take a look at your CT scan,"

"Hi Beth," Derek smiled.

"Is my baby okay?" she looked asked nervously.

"The baby's fine," Becca gently patted her hand. "What we're concerned about right now is you,"

"Beth, you have a pretty large anuerysm," Derek started, "We need to operate as soon as possible,"

"When?"

"We have an OR book for this afternoon,"

"This afternoon?" her eyes widened. "My husband is in Colorado and can't get a flight out until tomorrow,"

"Beth, with the location of the anuerysm, it wouldn't be wise for us to wait that long. The longer we wait, the greater the risk of it bursting,"

Beth looked away from him and at Becca. "What about my baby? Is it safe to have the surgery?"

"I assure you that the baby will be fine. I'll have one of my resident's monitoring the baby the whole time, if anything goes wrong all they have to do is page me and I'll be right there,"

"Oh, um, o-o-okay," she sighed. "I really wish my husband was here,"

"I know," Becca showed a sympathetic smile. "But, you really are in the best of hands. Dr. Shepherd is a highly rated neuro-surgeon,"

"Okay, let's do it," she sighed, stretching her fingers nervously. "Get it over with,"

"Great," Derek smiled and gently patted her shoulder. "I'll see you in the OR,"

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Becca whispered to Christina as they stood at the nurse's station, filling out charts.<p>

"A lot better," she replied. "Look, I wanna thank you for coming in last night and helping me out. I really appreciate it,"

"No problem," Becca smiled.

"Good morning, Yang," Mark smiled, as he handed Becca a cup of coffee. "Cinnamon latte,"

"Thanks," Becca smiled, taking the cup from him and taking a sip.

"Wow, you've only been here a day and he's already trying to get in your pants," Christina rolled her eyes.

Mark looked at her and laughed. "Are you kidding me, Yang? We've known each other for a long time,"

"So, that means you're not a horny pig?"

"No," Mark smiled. "That means I've already been in her pants,"

"Shutup!" Becca smacked his shoulder, Mark simply laughed in return.

"Oh my god," Christina closed the chart she was working on and turned to walk away. "Can no one else see what a nasty little pig he is?"

Becca shook her head and continued to write in her chart. "What's up?"

"I need a consult, beautiful,"

"What do you got?" she closed the chart infront of her and turned to him.

"I have a patient that came in for a breast reduction, I did the initial exam, but I found a few lumps in the left breast," he laid the chart infront of her and flipped it open.

"Dr. Masterson," Lexie appeared from behind them. "When you get a minute, here's the labs you ordered for Mrs. Langston," she laid a piece of paper next to her.

"Thanks," Becca turned to Mark. "Have your resident run a biopsy and call me with the results," she turned and took the paperwork from Lexie's hand and started reading over it.

"Will do," he grinned at her.

"Morning Dr. Sloan," Lexie forced a smile.

"Mornin'," he took a sip from his own coffee cup. "What's up?"

"Nothing," she shrugged

Becca coyly looked up from the lab results in her hand and looked back and forth at them. Lexie seemed uncomfortable with herself, like there was something that she wanted to say but couldn't find the words. Mark's body language was showing that he was clearly trying to avoid any further conversation with her.

"Dr. Grey," Becca broke the awkward silence. "What did you see on these labs?"

"That the patient has preclampsia,"

"What should we do?"

"Do an emergency c-section," Lexie shoved her hands into her pockets. "Because, if we induce labor with her high blood pressure it runs a higher risk of her throwing a clot,"

"Great job," Becca smiled. "Get her prepped and scrub in,"

"Yes ma'am," Lexie turned and walked away.

"So," Becca shoved her pen into her pocket and turned to Mark. "What's that about?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you two seem so...odd around each other?"

"I don't know," he sipped from his cup again.

Becca raised her eyebrow. "Nice,"

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Alex," Meredith walked into the pediatric ward, finding Alex sitting on a stretcher that was parked in the hallway. "You paged?"

"Yeah, where's Shepherd?" he jumped to his feet.

"He's in surgery,

"Shit," he growled. "For how long?"

"I don't know," she tried looking him in the eye as he paced back and forth infront of her. "Alex, what's wrong?"

"Okay," he sighed. "Forget it. I knew getting both of you at the same time was gonna be impossible,"

"Alex, what the hell?"

"I got something for you," he grabbed her forearm and pulled her along with him. They moved down the hallway and stopped infront of a patient room. "Don't freak out, okay?"

"Okay?" she made a face, totally lost.

Alex opened the door, revealing Janet sitting in a rocking chair, holding baby Zola.

"Oh my god," Meredith looked at the sight infront of her, fighting back tears. She looked back at Alex. "What? How?"

Janet stood to her feet with a smile. "Meredith, Dr. Karev has been working for weeks on pulling some strings for you and Derek. I knew coming to the hospital would be the best way to reach both of you," she gently moved the baby into Meredith's arms. "Here's your daughter,"

Meredith wiped the tears from her cheeks and held the baby close to her chest, gently hugging her. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she felt Zola relax in her arms and let out a gentle sigh against her chest. "Hi baby girl..." she whispered and planted a kiss on her head. "Mommy's missed you so much,"

"Meredith," Janet smiled. "I need you and Derek to free up your schedules in the morning, we need to go over the final paperwork,"

"I don't understand..."

"We'll talk about it in the morning," she rested a hand on her shoulder. "All that matters is that she's yours. She's yours and Derek's. With Dr. Karev's help, the court realized that she really couldn't find a better home. Just take a breath, enjoy her tonight, we'll make it official in the morning,"

"For good?" Meredith clutched Zola tightly. "You're not gonna take her again?"

"No." Janet moved towards the door. "She's yours,"

Meredith looked at Alex as Janet left the room. "Alex.." she choked. "How did you-"

"None of that matters," Alex grinned. "Just hold your baby,"

Meredith looked at him as tears streamed down her face, before she could say any more she burst into tears, leaned against the wall, and slid to the floor.

Alex moved to sit beside her, wrapping his arms around her. "I hope this makes us...better,"

Meredith choked back the remaining tears and set Zola on her lap. "Alex Karev, you are no longer an evil spawn,"

"Thanks, but don't spread that around," he grinned. "What do you think your daddy's gonna say, little girl?" he took Zola's hand.

"Daddy is going to be so happy that he just might kiss you," Meredith giggled.

"Ew,"

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened!" Becca rushed into the OR, where a nurse helped her into a gown and gloves.<p>

"The aneurysm ruptured and bled out. I'm trying my best to contain the bleeder. Meanwhile, she's tachycardic," Derek responded and looked up at her.

"What's her BP?"

"100 over 60," a nurse replied.

"Suction," Derek shook his head. "Becca, it doesn't look good,"

"Shit," she responded and moved to the side of him. "Yang, how's the baby?"

"The baby's bradycardic," Christina replied. "BPM is 93 and dropping,"

Derek looked at Becca sadly as the sound of the patient flatlining filled the OR.

"Scalpel," Becca held her hand out. She looked up at the gallery window where Bailey and Arizona were watching over the surgery, "Robbins, can you scrub in please," she called. Arizona jumped to her feet and ran out of the gallery.

A few minutes later, Becca held up the baby and handed her over to a nurse. Derek and Avery were still working to revive the mother. Derek looked up with an apologetic look in his eye, shaking his head at Becca. "Time of death, 13:07," he sighed and pulled the mask from his face. He turned to the corner and ripped his gloves off. "Fuck, Becca, I'm sorry,"

Becca simply nodded and moved across the room where Christina and Arizona were working on the baby. "Avery, can you close her back up please? The three of us are going to make sure this baby survives,"

"You okay?" Becca came out of the OR and found Derek in the scrub room, sitting on a stool.

"Yeah," he sighed, rubbing his temples. "Losing a patient never gets easy,"

"Yeah, I know," she began scrubbing out. "Thank you for trying though,"

"If it wasn't for the bleeder, I could of saved her,"

"Derek," she turned towards him. "I'm not mad at you. If I've learned anything in this profession, it's that these things happen. We can't control them, because a higher power makes the choice of who lives or dies. As long as we can walk away and say that we did all we could..."

Derek sighed. "You're right. Just sucks,"

"The hard part comes later...when I tell her husband that he has to finish raising five kids alone,"

Before Derek could respond, her beeper went off. Becca moved her hip towards him. "My hands are wet,"

Derek pulled the beeper from her hip. "911 from Hunt,"

* * *

><p>"Dr. Sloan," Lexie found Mark on the catwalk, close to Owen's office. "Rita Magee, your central nerve repair from yesterday-"<p>

"What about her?" Mark shoved his cellphone back in his pocket. "Where's Avery?"

"Apparently, Chief Hunt told him he couldn't leave the skills lab until his intern knew how to properly do a whipple stitch," she said, handing him a pen and holding the chart out infront of him. "I need your signature for Mrs. Magee's discharge papers,"

"Did you check the drainage tube?" he scribbled his signature and handed the pen back to her, taking a sip from the coffee cup in his hands.

"Yes, I also showed her how to change the dressings. I have her scheduled to come back next week for a re-check,"

"Awesome, thanks,"

Lexie looked past him and noticed Becca in Owen's office. "Dr. Masterson in trouble?"

"I don't know," he cracked his neck. "Should she be?"

Lexie shrugged. "She's just….eh, nevermind,"

"She's just what?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, she's a great teacher, don't get me wrong," she sighed, leaning against the catwalk next to him. Lexie found comfort in the fact that Mark was actually holding a conversation with her. "She's just…kinda bitchy,"

Mark laughed. "That's part of her charm,"

"Oh gosh," Lexie laughed. "Not you too,"

"Huh?"

"Well, I just mean…ever since she showed up, Karev's been in a daze, he swears he's gonna get in her pants if it kills him. Shepherd obviously loves her in some weird brotherly way…what's your story with her?"

Mark scowled. "First off, Karev's gonna keep talking like that and I'm gonna break his face, then I'll stitch it back together without any anesthetic,"

Lexie laughed. "You didn't answer my question,"

"Look, Lex-" he turned to face her. "There's something you should know. A couple days before I came back from New York, me and Becca got-"

"Dr. Grey," Becca moved towards them in a hurry. "Are you free?"

"Yeah, I was just getting some discharge papers signed for one of Dr. Sloan's patients,"

"I need you to gear up," she rested her hands on her hips. "Dr. Hunt has a helicopter coming to pick us up in an hour. Seattle Presbyterian just delivered a 27 week gestation fetus with a perforated bowel and a lung that keeps collapsing, apparently their neo department isn't equipped to handle it,"

"Okay, I'll be ready," she looked back to Mark. "Can we finish this later?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

"See ya," she turned and ran off in the other direction.

Mark turned to Becca and smiled brightly. "Hi beautiful,"

"Hi," she smiled and stole the coffee from his hand, she took a drink and made a sour face. "Yuck," she handed it back. "Seriously, that's like drinking tar,"

Mark chuckled. "Hunt's seriously sending you guys out in the storm?"

"No," she sighed. "That's why we have to wait an hour, because the storm will have passed over by then,"

"An hour, huh?" he grinned. "Wanna come see something in the on call room?"

Becca laughed. "I have some post-ops to take care, before I leave. Plus, I've already seen your little friend,"

"Hey! He's my big friend, not little friend,"

"True," she smiled.

"Try not to be late tonight, my love," he moved closer to her to sneak a kiss onto her lips. "Me and Arizona are making dinner for you and Callie,"

"Okay, we need to talk anyway," she pecked a kiss onto his lips. "I gotta find Karev and get those post ops caught up,"

"Karev still staring at your boobs? He's telling people that he's gonna get in your pants,"

Becca laughed and turned to leave, "He reminds me so much of a younger Mark Sloan,"

"First off, Mark Sloan is still young," he stopped her. "Secondly, tell him to knock it off or he's gonna be thankful that he works in a hospital after I'm done with him,"

"He's harmless," she laughed. "I gotta go,"

"Wait," he followed behind her. "You said we need to talk. About what?"

"The fact that I had to find out from the gossip queens that you and Lexie were an item not too long ago," she whispered as she grabbed a patient's chart from the nurse's station.

"Oh God," he rolled his eyes.

"That's what I said,"

"That was almost a year ago,"

She patted his cheek. "I have to get to work, Dr. Sloan. Trust me, we'll have an in depth conversation about it tonight,"

"Can't wait," he grimaced. "Love you," he leaned towards her and whispered.

"I love you too. But, you're still in trouble,"

"Story of my life," he turned and walked away.


	11. Why So Secretive?

"Meredith, I'm really busy right now," Christina rambled on as she entered the on call room, "What did you-" she noticed that baby Zola was sitting in Meredith's lap, sucking on her bottle while Meredith gently cradled her. "Oh my-"

"Words cannot describe how incredibly happy I am," Meredith spoke softly. "I'm going to explode,"

"How the hell?" Christina asked excitedly, "Oh my god! Hi princess," she bent down and ran a gentle finger across Zola's cheek.

"Alex," Meredith replied.

"What?" Christina raised an eyebrow. "Oh my god, Meredith. He didn't kidnap her or something, did he?"

"No," Meredith shook her head. "He talked to the judge...and Janet. She was here, she handed Zola over to me and told me that she needs me and Derek to finish up the rest of the paperwork in the morning,"

"So, she's yours?"

"Officially," she grinned. "I'm still in shock,"

"Where's Derek? What did he say?"

"He's running the ER, I haven't told him yet," she replied. "I just...I'm still trying to make sure I'm not stuck in some kind of dream,"

"Want me to slap you to make sure?"

Meredith scoffed with a slight giggle. "Shutup,"

"Page him, or I will!"

"I'm going to," she laid down the bottle that Zola had finished and stood up. She propped Zola on her hip and turned back to Christina with a cheesy smile. "I swear, if I pinch myself anymore, I'm going to have bruises,"

"Come with me," Christina grabbed Meredith's free hand and pulled her out of the room with her.

"Where are we going?"

Christina pulled her down the hallway and turned the corner and found Derek talking to Owen by the nurse's station. "Dr. Shepherd,"

"Yeah?" Derek looked in her direction, a stunned look developed on his face when he saw Meredith behind Christina. He looked at Zola, then back at Meredith, then to Christina, unable to speak.

Meredith smiled. "Hi daddy,"

"What the?" Derek raised an eyebrow, as he and Owen moved closer to the two women. "What's going on?"

"Alex..." Meredith's eyes filled with tears. "He talked to the judge. Janet brought her to me, she said she's ours, Derek,"

"Ours?" he questioned.

"We have some paperwork to sign in the morning, but she's ours, Derek. Janet said all they need is our signatures in order to finalize it...and it's over...she's ours,"

"She's ours," he repeated, gently taking Zola from Meredith's arms and clutched her to his chest, as a tear fell down his cheek. He pulled Meredith to him and planted a kiss on her head.

Meredith rested in his arms and rubbed Zola's back, she looked up and planted a kiss on Derek's lips. "She's ours," she repeated.

"Hey," Owen rested a friendly hand on Derek's shoulder. "If you let me get a few hours of sleep in the on call room, I'll cover the ER for the rest of the night. Let you get her settled back in at home,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Owen nodded. "I just need a couple hours, at least. I covered for Sloan last night."

"Thanks," Derek smiled.

* * *

><p>"What do we got?" Miranda Bailey asked, slipping a trauma gown on as she joined Karev, Jackson, April, and a flock of interns outside the ambulance bay.<p>

"A helicopter crash," Jackson replied. "One male and two females, about a minute out," As the words left his mouth, they heard the sirens getting closer.

"Dispatch said the male lost an arm. One of the women has third degree burns on 40% of the body and blunt force trauma to the head, the other has a piece of one of the propellers impaled in her lower abdomen,"

One of the ambulances pulled up and backed up to the bay, the paramedic shook her head and jumped out. "Helicopter pilot. We lost him,"

The ambulance pulled away and the next pulled in, the doors opened, Bailey and Alex jumped to the side of the gurney. The woman's face was covered in blood, along with the side of her face being blistered with burns. "34 year old female, blunt force trauma to the head upon impact. She has burns down the right side of her body. Vitals are shaky, blood pressure keeps dropping," the paramedic filled in as the three of them pushed the gurney into the building.

The doors of the next ambulance burst open and Jackson's eyes widened when he saw Lexie on the gourney. The paramedic jumped out. "27 year old female, took a piece of propeller to the lower abdomen on impact. Vitals are stable. No signs of shock,"

April looked shakily at Jackson.

"Lex," Jackson said softly, as he moved beside the gurney.

"This sucks," Lexie winced, trying to sit up and look at the foot long piece of propeller that was sticking out of her. "I think my arm is broken too, Jackson,"

"Page Dr. Webber," April looked to one of the interns next to her. "Let's get her in for a CT,"

* * *

><p>"Blood pressure's dropped out again," Bailey called. "Push 20ccs of epi and someone page Shepherd!" Bailey shouted. "As big as the bump on her head is, there's gotta be a brain bleed,"<p>

Alex held a stethoscope to the patient's chest again. "Her lungs are full of fluid, get me an intubation kit,"

"Guys," Jackson burst into the trauma room, trying to catch his breath. "You know who that is, right?"

"Avery, we don't have time for guessing games," Bailey snapped, as the patient began to flatline.

"It's Dr. Masterson,"

"Charge to 20," Bailey took the defibulator paddles in her hands, a nurse behind her moved to turn the dial. "Clear!" she called and pressed them to the woman's chest.

"Avery," Bailey replied. "Dr. Masterson went to Seattle Pres about an hour ago for a preemie,"

"Yeah, on the helicopter,"

Alex looked to Bailey, wide eyed.

"Okay people!" Bailey called. "This is one of our own! Charge to 30!"

* * *

><p>"Meredith," Jackson found her in the lounge, Zola was sleeping soundly her lap as Meredith worked on a stack of paperwork.<p>

Callie and Christina were sitting on the couch across from her, Callie was studying a patient chart, Christina had her head rested on her hand, nodding in and out of sleep.

"Yeah?" Meredith didn't look up, just kept writing.

"There's been an accident,"

"Thanks, Avery. But, I don't wanna score any awesome surgeries tonight. I just wanna finish my paperwork and take my little girl home,"

"I know," he sighed, moving closer to her. "But-"

"But what?" she looked up at him, becoming worried.

"It's Lexie,"

"What?" Meredith looked at Christina then back at him.

"Can you come with me?"

"I..um.."

Christina stood to her feet and took Zola from Meredith's lap. "Go, Mer. I got her,"

* * *

><p>"Dr. Bailey," Derek walked into the trauma room. "What do we got?"<p>

Bailey looked up from the monitors. "Patient's blood pressure keeps dropping out. She has blunt force trauma. I've pushed 60ccs of epi and had to shock her heart 3 times already. I think she has a brain bleed."

Derek moved behind her and felt Becca's head. "Yeah, feels like it," he turned to the nurse behind him. "Drill," she handed him a drill and he quickly moved to drill a hole in her skull, as soon as he pulled the drill back, blood flooded table and dripped onto the floor.

"Blood pressure is stabilized," Bailey gave a sigh of relief. "Thank god,"

"Karev, get her up for a CT so we can see just how bad the head injury is,"

"Dr. Shepherd," Alex turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"It's Dr. Masterson,"

"What about her?" he said, pulling her eyelids back and checking her pupils.

"Uhh..this is Dr. Masterson,"

Derek looked up at him, then back down to Becca. "Oh fuck!"

Bailey and Karev looked to each other, as Derek stripped his gloves off and ran his hand through his hair, he turned away and then turned back. "Page Sloan,"

"What?" Bailey raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't the burns be the least of our worries right now?"

"Look," he snapped. "Just page him. Don't tell him anything..have him come find me,"

* * *

><p>"Lexie," Meredith spoke softly as she entered the operating room where Lexie was being prepped, holding a mask infront of her face.<p>

"Hey…" Lexie whispered.

"What happened?"

"Hunt sent us to pick up a preemie from Seattle Presbyterian," she began. "We didn't even make it halfway before the storm turned back our way, so the pilot made the judgement call to ground it at the park until the storm passed. When he went to land, a gust of wind flipped us and we plowed into the ground," she winced in pain as the anesthesiologist switched out her iv.

"Who were you with? Arizona?"

"No, Dr. Masterson," she replied. "Seconds before we crashed, she dropped her cellphone, so she unbuckled her seat belt to reach down and get it. When we crashed, she was thrown out…I heard her head hit the stabilizer bar,"

"Oh my god," Meredith gasped.

"Have you heard anything? Is she alive?"

"I don't know," she shook her head. "I didn't even know she was with you,"

"Are you scrubbing in with Dr. Webber?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Please," she whispered as a tear fell from her cheek. "Meredith, I'm scared."

Meredith gently took her sister's hand. "I'll be next to you the entire time…"

"Thank you,"

"I'm gonna go scrub in, okay?"

Lexie winced as she nodded.

Meredith moved to the scrub room and took her cellphone out of her pocket, calling Christina.

"Hey," Christina answered. "How is she?"

"She has part of a helicopter propeller sticking out of her abdomen, Avery said the CT scan showed that it severed her uterus, Dr. Webber's gonna try to save it," she sighed.

"Did you know she was with Dr. Masterson?" Christina asked. "Apparently she has massive head trauma. Dr. Bailey almost lost her four times in the trauma room. I got paged out to help Altman run some tests to see if her heart will hold up long enough for Derek to operate,"

"Yeah, Lexie told me that Dr. Masterson took her seatbelt off to get her cellphone. She was ejected on impact, Lexie said she heard her head smack the stabilizer bar," Meredith replied. "Wait, if you got paged out, where's Zola?"

"I hope you don't mind, but Torres took her across the street to stay with Arizona until you're able to go get her. I figured she'd probably like to play with Sophia," Christina replied. "Derek said it was okay,"

"Yeah," Meredith replied, as Dr. Webber came into the scrub room. "No better babysitter than a pediatrician. I gotta go,"

"Let me know how it goes with Lexie, okay?"

"Yup," Meredith flipped her phone shut and shoved it in her pocket. "Dr. Webber, Lexie wants me to scrub in with you, if that's okay,"

"That's fine," Richard replied, starting to scrub in. "Meredith, I'm worried that we won't be able to save that uterus. There appears to be too much scar tissue left over from the abortion,"

"Abortion?" Meredith raised an eyebrow at him, running her hands under the water.

"Yeah," he replied. "It usually takes a couple years for the scar tissue to go completely away, and since hers was only 14 months ago, I'm worried her uterus will hemorrhage if we try to save it,"

Meredith looked away from him and in the window where Lexie laid on the operating table. Apparently, her sister didn't share as much with her as she thought.

* * *

><p>"You paged me, Bailey?" Mark approached her, "What do you got?"<p>

"Shepherd's looking for you," she replied, not looking up from the chart in her hands.

"Where is he?"

"CT room,"

"Any idea what he has?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you anything, Dr. Sloan," she replied, turning to walk away. "I was only supposed to tell you to find him,"

"What the hell," he groaned and moved toward the CT room down the hall. He opened the door and found Derek inside, looking at the CT scan that was mounted on the lamp window infront of him. "Hey,"

Derek turned around and sighed. "Hey,"

"You paged?" Mark moved closer to him. "What do you got?"

"I need to talk to you,"

"About?" Mark glanced at the scan that Derek had been studying. "Wow, that's a huge brain bleed,"

"Mark…" Derek sighed, fighting back tears. He couldn't help but think of himself in the same position, how he would feel if it was Meredith that was in the next room, with a massive brain bleed.

Mark gave him a confused look. "Derek, what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Mark, it's Becca,"


	12. It All Comes Out In The Wash

Mark stood infront of his friend, searching his eyes. "No," he said softly.

Derek bit his lower lip and shook his head. "The helicopter pilot tried to make an emergency landing in the park to wait out the storm,"

Mark turned away as tears built in his eyes. "How bad is it?"

Derek sighed, "It's pretty touch and go, but me and Bailey are gonna take her into surgery. I'm gonna do my best to stop the bleeding in her brain. Bailey's gonna go in and repair her torn spleen,"

"You didn't answer my question," Mark turned to face him again, shoving a hand through his hair. "How bad is it?"

"Mark," Derek replied, as his own tears fell down his cheeks. "I'm not sure if she's gonna make it through the night,"

"Where is she?" he choked back a sob.

"Trauma room 3. Bailey and Karev are prepping her for surgery,"

Mark didn't say anything, just bolted out of the room.

* * *

><p>"You paged me?" Callie approached April. "What's up?"<p>

"Lexie needs a broken arm re-set,"

"What?" Callie raised an eyebrow, "Lexie? How the hell?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Lexie and Dr. Masterson were in a helicopter accident,"

"What?" she asked with a shout. "Oh my god, are they okay?"

"Lexie's gonna be fine. Dr. Webber is removing a piece of the propeller from her lower abdomen, but it's tricky, cause it's torn her uterus. He says that with the scar tissue from the abortion, he may have to do a hysterectomy,"

Callie raised her eyebrows in shock. "Abortion?"

"Yeah, it's in her file," she rambled. "Dr. Webber said that since it takes awhile for the scar tissue to absorb, it's tricky. Especially since the procedure was only a year ago,"

"Oh my god," Callie shook her head and sighed, knowing that the timing would have placed the abortion to when Lexie was with Mark. Callie never really was a fan of Lexie's, especially after how Lexie reacted when she found out Callie was pregnant with Sophia. Callie had been furious with her for so long, completely annoyed that Lexie was willing to throw away such a great man, because she didn't want a child. Now, knowing that Lexie probably aborted Mark's child infuriated her all over again. Did Mark know about it? Was it a decision he and Lexie had made together. Callie didn't know how to ask…or if she even wanted to.

"What about Becca?" she shook herself out of her thoughts.

"All I know is that she was thrown from the helicopter and her head hit the stabilizer bar. She's covered in burns."

"She has a massive brain bleed," Alex appeared behind them. "Shepherd's taking her into the OR to try to slow the bleeding and assess the damage. Bailey's going in with him to fix her torn spleen," "Which is a total waste of time, cause she's circling the drain,"

"Nice, Karev. Real nice." Callie turned and gave him a dirty look. "Where's Sloan? I know he was paged,"

"Total waste of time to page him. She'll be brain dead by midnight," Alex replied, scribbling something into the chart on the counter infront of him.

"Karev, I really suggest that you keep your opinion to yourself if you see Sloan," Callie snapped.

"Why? He may be her friend, but he's gonna be pissed that they paged him,"

Callie moved closer to him and pointed a finger in his face. "You better get some bedside manner for this one, Karev," she snapped. "How would you have felt if people would have talked about your wife like that when she was battling brain cancer?"

"Wait," a confused looked washed over his face. "Wife? What the hell are you talking about,"

"She's talking about how Becca and I are married," Mark spoke from behind him. "Right before I came back from New York,"

"Oh my God," April looked up at him. "Wow,"

Callie moved to Mark's side and whispered, "You okay?"

Mark answered by simply shaking his head. "Trauma room 3, I haven't seen her yet,"

Callie slipped her hand in his, "Come on,"

She walked with her best friend down the hallway, trying to imagine how she would feel if it was Arizona she was traveling down the hall to see. Her thoughts drifted to how Mark and Arizona must have felt when she had been her accident and almost died.

She moved into the trauma room ahead of him and squeezed her eyes shut at the sight infront of her. She felt a pang on her heart strings at the sight of her new friend.

Callie turned back to Mark, the look on his face nearly killed her. Tears streamed down his face at the sight of his wife.

Becca was hardly recognizable with the swelling on her face. The right side of her face was burned, but not nearly as horrible as Karev had made it sound. She was covered in wires and tubes. She was intubated, along with a tube was connected to the back of her head to continue draining the blood out of the hole Derek had drilled earlier.

"I'm here, baby," Mark moved next to her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'm here,"

Callie gently reached an arm out and rubbed it across Mark's back. "She found out about Lexie today," he spoke softly.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he replied. "She told me earlier that Hunt was sending her and Lexie out. I told her that Arizona and I were making you and her dinner. She said that when she got home we needed to talk, because she didn't appreciate having to hear about me and Lexie from the gossip queens,"

"Yang and Meredith told her?"

"I don't know how it came up or what was said. She just told me that she heard about it,"

"Well, it's a conversation you guys are going to need to have at some point. Just like announcing your marriage,"

"I totally planned on it," he held up his left hand to her, showing the wedding band on his finger. "I put it on as soon as I got home and I have no plans of taking it off. I planned sharing it with everyone tomorrow, because I'm tired of hiding it," he sighed, fighting back more tears.

"Good," she replied. "I'm glad that you've decided to tell everyone,"

Before Mark could respond, the monitors started going off again. Callie pushed him aside and jumped to the crash cart beside the bed as the room filled with nurses and interns.

"Where are we at? What happened?" Derek rushed into the room with Baily. He noticed Mark standing in the corner, his face had gone white.

"Blood pressure dropped out," Callie replied, moving aside to let Bailey take her place.

"Again?" Bailey growled. "Damnit! Becca, come on! You gotta stay with us, girl,"

"Damnit," Derek checked the tube connected to her head. "She's hemorrhaging, we gotta get her to the OR,"

The monitors flatlined. "How?" Bailey responded, starting chest compressions. "She's coding!"

Derek once again looked to his friend in the corner, Mark simply looked at him with pleading eyes as tears flowed freely from them. "Save my wife, Derek,"

Bailey looked between the two men and down at Becca, not stopping her compressions. "Someone's gonna explain that to me as soon as I get her heart going again,"

Derek looked to Mark and nodded. He jumped onto the gurney, straddled Becca, and took over the chest compressions. "Let's go!" he yelled. "Push 40 of epi and push this damn gurney to the OR! She is NOT dying!"

* * *

><p>"Sophia…" Arizona cooed. "Look who's here…"<p>

"Ohhh…let's go see…" Callie stood from the couch and perched Sophia on her hip. Arizona stood up behind her and they moved towards the front door where Mark had just come in the door.

"Baby!" Sophia pointed at the blue bundle that was gently clasped in Mark's arms.

"Baby brother…" Mark smiled, moving towards Sophia and Callie, holding the little boy in his arms up higher so Sophia could look at him.

"Oh my goodness," Arizona squealed. "He is delicious!"

"Looks like his dad," Mark smirked and handed the baby over to her.

"Hi baby brudder…" Sophia reached down to plant a kiss on the baby's head.

"How ya feelin', mommy?" Callie smiled, as Lexie emerged from behind Mark.

"Great," Lexie smiled widely. "I'm in love,"

"Isn't it amazing?" Callie smiled, placing Sophia on her feet. Sophia quickly took off towards her room with a giggle. "Does your heart feel like it's going to explode with rainbows and lollipops?"

"Yes," she grinned. Mark wrapped his arms around her from behind and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Now, she has two handsome Sloans," he smiled.

"Luckily the little one isn't as full of himself as the big one," Arizona teased as she handed the baby over to Callie. Mark moved to sit in the arm chair near the couch.

"Mama Lettsie!" Sophia emerged from her room with a stuffed animal in one hand and book in the other.

Lexie sorely knelt down and picked the toddler up in her arms. "Hi Princess,"

"You reada me, mama Lettsie?" she held up her book.

"Of course," Lexie smiled, as Mark patted his lap for her to sit down with Sophia.

"Daddy!" Sophia grabbed Mark's face, squishing his cheeks together and kissed him. "Meester goobers!" she giggled, holding up her stuffed animal.

Lexie smiled to herself. Her newborn son was being cooed over by her two friends, while she sat in her husband's lap with the little girl the four of them shared. This was certainly the life she wanted.

"Mama Lettsie! Reada me! Mama Lettsie!"

"Lexie…" Meredith's voice softly rang out, "Lexie…the surgery went great. Dr. Webber said you're probably gonna have a pretty big scar, but you're fine,"

"What?" Lexie blinked, her eyes adjusting to the light, still groggy from the anesthesia. "Was I dreaming?"

"I don't know," Meredith replied, as she finished getting her settled into the recovery room. "Were you?"

Lexie groaned, suddenly feeling a small wave of nausea come over her, probably from the anesthesia. "I guess so,"

* * *

><p>"Sloan," Owen walked into the staff lounge. "How you holding up?"<p>

Mark sat on the couch, his elbows on his knees, head buried in his hands. Callie was leaned against him, her head rested on his shoulder as she rubbed his back. Mark looked up and made a face. "Hunt, you've got a lot of nerve,"

"What?" Owen replied. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What kind of fucking idiot sends two doctors on a helicopter in the middle of a god damned thunderstorm?" Mark raised his voice as he moved to stand up.

"Excuse me?" Owen raised an eyebrow. "Are you blaming me for this?"

"You're damned right I am!" Mark shouted.

"This isn't my fault! I simply told Becca about the preemie, she's the one that insisted that she rush to pick the baby up!"

"You allowed it!" he yelled, as Meredith, Christina, and Richard entered the room, coming to see what all the fuss was about. "You don't know the first thing about being a chief!"

"Whatever, Sloan," Owen sighed. "I'm not going to argue with you,"

Mark pointed at Richard and yelled once more. "That man, the real chief, would have never allowed two of this hospital's doctors to go out when a storm like that was still looming over us!"

"Dr. Sloan," Richard moved towards him and gently rested a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, this isn't gonna help anything,"

Mark looked at him as tears started again. "He put my wife in harm's way, Richard! If she dies, I swear to god!"

Meredith and Christina slowly turned to look at each other, completely confused.

"What the hell was that about," Christina spoke as she and Meredith moved out of the staff lounge with Owen, following him to his office.

"He thinks it's my fault that Becca got hurt,"

"Obviously," Meredith replied. "What was that whole wife thing, again?"

Owen turned around, his hands on his hips. "Ya know, I have never encountered so many people who like keeping secrets in my life. This place is like a soap opera,"

"Um, okay," Christina replied. "You failed to answer the question,"

"Torres came to me right after Sloan came back from New York. Apparently, in the eight weeks he was there, he reunited with Becca and got married two days before he came back into town. Long story short, we needed a neo-natal surgeon and an OB,"

"Sloan's freakin' married to Dr. Masterson!" Meredith squealed. "Oh my god!"

"Yes," Owen nodded and paced infront of them. "Like I said, this place is like a soap opera. Why do people here feel the need to keep secrets? Just fucking come out with them!" he turned and went to walk away.

"Okay," Christina nodded. "I'm pregnant,"

Owen stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around. "Wh-What?"

"I'm pregnant,"

"Again?"

"No. Same baby," she replied. "Long story short, remember when you had a phone call in the middle of the procedure? I changed my mind,"

"I'm gonna give you guys some privacy," Meredith left the room, closing the office door behind her.

Owen sat on the edge of his desk, trying to wrap his head around what Christina had just told him. "Christina, I-"

"I wasn't trying to hide anything from you," she replied. "Given my history, I didn't wanna jinx anything by telling you too early,"

"But," he shook his head, confused. "What changed your mind?"

"I spent time with Zola," she replied. "I saw in your eyes how hurt you were by what I was about to do, ontop of that, my best friend has been trying to hard to get pregnant for the past year, I felt bad that I was about to throw away a perfectly good tiny human,"

"Is this really something you want?"

"Yes," she moved to stand against him, touching his cheek. "I've completely changed my mind. I love you and I want a child with you,"

Owen smiled and tenderly kissed her. "This is great,"

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes. "You try puking for weeks straight, then tell me how great it is,"

"I love you," he kissed her again.

* * *

><p>Meredith swung the door to the staff lounge open and slammed it behind her. "You!" she growled at Mark. "You're a pig!"<p>

"Whoa," Callie replied, standing up.

Mark laid his coffee cup on the table beside the couch and shook his head. "So I've heard, Grey,"

"For weeks you have watched my little sister pine over you!" Meredith raised her voice angrily, "In those weeks, you've been secretly married! Why couldn't you have just told her! You're a pig!"

Mark simply laughed obnoxiously. "I'm so not in the mood to hear this bullshit, Grey. Besides, I thought you knew. I was sure Derek had told you a few days ago,"

"Oh my god! Derek knew too!"

Mark nodded.

"Unbelievable!" she groaned. "Seriously, Mark, how could you do that to someone who obviously loves you as much as Lexie does? You are so selfish!"

"Okay," Callie sighed. "I was gonna keep my mouth shut, but now I've gotta say something,"

"Callie-" Mark pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do we really gotta do this right now?"

"Yeah, we do," Callie snapped, looking at Meredith. "You wanna talk about who loves who? Really? Last time I checked, love is supposed to be the most unselfish act there is. Your sister completely defines the word selfish. She has broken this man," she pointed at Mark. "Broken him more times than I can count. She dumped him because she was jealous of his teenage daughter and his soon to be grandchild. Then, she took him back and dumped him for Karev-"

"He dumped her because of Karev!" Meredith corrected. "And he slept with Addison, AGAIN!"

"How about her completely walking out on him because he got me pregnant while they were broken up? Let's talk about selfishness! Now! Just to turn around and find out that she had an abortion 14 months ago-" she stopped, realizing what had just flew out of her mouth.

"What?" Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Callie sighed and made a face, sitting back down.

"What the fuck did you just say, Callie!"


	13. Morphine

"Why would she tell him that?" Christina asked as her and Meredith sat at the foot of the stairs, coffee cups in their hands.

Meredith sighed and shook her head. "I don't know. I mean, Callie thinks that Sloan is completely blameless in everything that happened between him and Lexie,"

"Well that's because he's her best friend. That's how it works,"

"And Derek, I'm so annoyed with him! He knows how Lexie has been feeling for the past couple of weeks, then he didn't even have the nerve to tell me about Sloan and Masterson!"

"Do you tell Derek everything I tell you?" Meredith shook her head. "Okay then, there you have it, he's Derek's best friend," Christina made a face. "I don't see the appeal anyway. I mean, what is it about him that he has all these women feigning all over him? Dr. Masterson seemed to be very bright, like she had her head on straight, then to find out that she's married to…him,"

Meredith shrugged. "Maybe we don't get it because he's just not our type,"

Christina giggled, "Seeing everyone pining for him is almost like….you pining for Derek,"

"Shutup,"

"I mean, really. I didn't see the appeal there, either," she tried not to laugh. "But, he's your guy so I had to just put up with it,"

"Let me remind you who you've chosen," Meredith grinned.

Christina inhaled through her teeth. "I know, isn't he just the hottest thing you've ever seen?"

"Sure," Meredith laughed. "How'd it go earlier?"

"Great," she smiled brightly. "Oh my god, Mer,"

"What?"

"Look at my face!" she pointed to herself. "Look at this goofy smile! I have a tiny human growing inside me…and I'm happy about it!"

Meredith laughed. "I'm glad you're happy,"

"I never thought I would be. But, I'm excited,"

"Me too," Meredith stood to her feet with a smile. "I can't wait to point out to you what a great little mommy you're gonna be,"

"So," Christina raised an eyebrow. "Are you gonna tell Lexie that McSteamy's off the market?"

Meredith groaned. "I don't know. Should I?"

"I'm sure she'd rather hear it from you,"

Meredith sighed heavily. "I'm gonna go call Arizona, gotta check in on my baby girl," she couldn't help but smile as the words left her mouth.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry," Callie spoke softly, running her fingers through Mark's hair. She was sitting on the couch and he was laying down, his head across his lap.<p>

"Seriously, Cal," he replied. "What am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "It wasn't my place to tell you, though,"

"Obviously if you hadn't told me, I would have never known,"

"It just really upsets me when people give you a hard time over what you supposedly did to Lexie,"

"Oh come on, Callie. You know I wasn't always innocent. I didn't cheat on her, but my eyes wandered. She told me over and over that she wasn't ready for marriage or a baby, but I kept trying to push her. I tried to bring two babies into her life, not to mention a teenage daughter,"

"Mark," Callie scratched her head. "I know you weren't innocent, but how did she expect things to work out between the two of you if she wasn't willing to compromise? You guys dated three separate times, and she knew every time what you wanted out of life. Hell, look at me and Arizona. She didn't want a baby either, but then she realized that she loved me enough to want whatever I did,"

"I see what you're saying," Mark let out a small sigh. "I love Lexie,"

"I know you do," Callie looked down at him sympathetically.

"I can't do it though, Cal," he added. "I just can't stand anymore heartbreak from her,"

"I know," she nodded sadly.

"It's not like I set out to hurt her. When I went to New York she was more than happy with Avery. I tried, Cal, I fucking tried so hard to get her back,"

"I know you did," she replied. "But that's what I'm saying, you can't be the only one willing to change. It's not like we could just throw Sophia in a dumpster to make her happy,"

Derek entered the room. Mark jumped to his feet and Callie followed. Derek rubbed the back of his neck and sighed as Bailey moved to stand next to him.

"Well?" Mark looked to his friend, then down at Bailey.

"I was able to repair her spleen without any problems," Bailey responded. "I also stitched up some pretty bad cuts,"

"Shepherd," Callie whispered, seeing the distress on his face.

Derek looked up, tears in his eyes. "Mark, I went in to repair the bleeder, but there was more than one. It took a while, but I was able to cauterize all the bleeders. But, then the seizures started."

"Seizures?"

"The temporal lobe has a pretty significant tear, Mark,"

Mark rubbed his hand over his face and sighed. "What are you saying?"

Derek didn't respond, just looked at Callie.

"Derek!" Mark raised his voice, sternly.

"It doesn't look good," Derek quickly wiped a tear from his cheek. "I honestly don't think she is going to wake up,"

"What?" Mark's face fell. "Are you trying to tell me she's brain dead?" he choked back a sob.

"No," Derek replied. "She's not brain dead,"

"Derek," Callie sighed. "Please stop beating around the bush and give it to us straight,"

"She's not brain dead, she's in a coma," he repeated.

"We can't tell how much damage has been done to her brain," Bailey added.

"There's only a twenty percent chance that the temporal lobe can fuse back together. Even then, there's even a lesser chance that she'll remember any of us, let alone even remember who she is. All motor function could be gone, her brain might have even forgotten how to breathe," Derek rested his hands on his hips and sighed.

Derek looked at his best friend, searching his eyes. Mark gave him a look and turned away from the three of them. Derek recognized that look, though he has seen it only once before when Mark's mother had died. "Can you guys give us a minute?"

"Mark," Callie turned towards him.

"Callie," Derek called. "Get out,"

Callie made a face and moved out of the room with Bailey.

Derek locked the door and moved towards his friend, "I'm sorry,"

Mark turned around to face him, tears flowing freely down his face. He didn't say anything, just took a deep breath and fell to his knees in a fit of sobs. Derek knelt beside him and rested a hand on his shoulder, as tears started to fall from his own eyes. Mark turned and clutched his friend tightly, falling to pieces as Derek secured his arms around him.

* * *

><p>"How ya feelin'," Alex smiled as he entered Lexie's room.<p>

Lexie looked away from the window where she was watching the sun rise. "Sore," she sighed.

"Sucks to be you," he sat on the edge of her bed and pulled a handful of peanut butter cups out of the pocket of his lab coat. "I thought these would make you feel better,"

Lexie smiled. "Awww, you care,"

"No," he grinned. "I pretend to. Big difference,"

Lexie rolled her eyes and slightly giggled. "It doesn't suck to be me, cause I have morphine,"

"Freakin' drug addict," he teased.

"Hey, April came to see me earlier. She told me what you did for Meredith and Derek,"

"Eh," he shrugged. "I only helped a little girl be with the parents she deserves,"

"That's awesome though," she smiled, popping a candy into her mouth. "Very sweet,"

"Thanks," he laid next to her, opening his own candy. "Whatcha watchin'?"

Lexie handed him the remote to the TV in her room. "I was watching some old ER reruns,"

"You're such a girl," he flipped through the channels. "We need to talk to the board. We need porn,"

"Porn?" Lexie laughed. "That's real nice. I can just imagine some little kid in peds waking up in the morning and flipping through channels in search of cartoons,"

"Okay, well that wouldn't be good," he chuckled along with her. "Maybe we can get it for just staff lounges,"

"Well, isn't this cozy," Christina said as she and Meredith entered the room.

"Good morning, sister," Lexie grinned.

"Good morning," Meredith smiled warmly. "Karev, she's recovering from surgery, do not try to get in her pants,"

"I figured I should since Sloan isn't going to any time soon," Alex laughed.

Lexie used what strength she could muster and smacked him upside the head. "You're such a jerk,"

"Oh, you love me," he got up and planted a sloppy wet kiss on her cheek. "I have rounds,"

"Bye," Lexie rolled her eyes at him as he left the room. "Ugh, I'm gonna hurt him someday,"

"Evil spawns don't feel pain," Christina picked Lexie's chart up and started thumbing through it.

"Why are you looking at my chart? I'm not a cardio case,"

"Um, did I say you were?" Christina looked at her. "I'm looking because I'm nosey,"

"You feeling okay?" Meredith asked

"I'm a little sore. Groggy," Lexie replied. "But, I'm okay,"

"Good," Meredith pulled the sheets back and inspected her stitches.

"Don't you and Derek have to sign paperwork on Zola today?"

"Yeah, I called Janet and explained to her what was going on. She's going to meet us here this afternoon instead,"

"Oh," Lexie nodded, "Hey, how's Dr. Masterson?"

"You mean Mrs. Sloan?" Christina whispered in a fake cough, causing Meredith to shoot her a warning look.

"Your stitches look pretty good," Meredith stated. "How's the pain?"

"Eh, about a 5, hurts the most when I try to move," Lexie replied. "You didn't answer my question, how's Dr. Masterson? Did she make it?"

Meredith sighed and made a face. "She's in a coma,"

"Oh no,"

"Her temporal lobe has a tear in it," Christina added. "Doesn't look good. I heard a couple of the interns in the lounge talking about it, they said they're just waiting for the family to pull the plug,"

"I didn't know she had family here,"

Meredith looked at Christina, obviously not knowing what to say. "Lexie, we need to talk…"

"Yeah?"

"It's about Sloan…"

"Where is Mark? I haven't seen him? He better plan on pulling some of his god-like work and fixing the huge scar that's gonna be on my stomach," she laughed. "Plus, he was trying to tell me something lastnight, but we got interrupted,"

"Lex, look-"

"Oh Jesus Christ," Christina rolled her eyes. "Would you two quit with the cute sister crap and get it over with, Meredith?"

"Get what over with?" Lexie raised an eyebrow.

"Sloan and Masterson," Christina replied. "They're married. They got married right before he came back from New York, but they didn't have the guts to tell anyone,"

Lexie's eyes widened as she looked at Meredith. "What the hell?"

* * *

><p>"That must suck so bad," Jackson leaned against the nurse's station, arms crossed over his chest, looking into Becca's hospital room. Mark sat beside her, holding her hand.<p>

"I've been there," Alex replied. "There's not many things in this world that are as hard as having to sit there and wonder if the woman you love is gonna make it or not,"

"Between that and wondering if you're gonna get your kid back, those are the two shittiest situations in the world," Derek added as he scribbled something down in Becca's chart, then looked up at Alex. "Thank you, by the way,"

Alex simply nodded with a smile in return.

"Is it true," Jackson spoke up. "Sloan and her seriously got married right before he came back from New York?"

"Two days before," Derek replied.

"Wow,"

"When's he gonna pull the plug?" Alex asked, sipping from his coffee cup.

Derek sighed and looked at him, shaking his head.

"What?"

"I'm gonna walk away," Derek closed the chart.

"Why?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "It was just a question,"

"Look, I just wish you'd think before you speak sometimes. I remember when that was you in there, holding Izzie's hand, praying that she'd wake up. No one said things like what you just said," Derek explained. "Try not to say such stupid shit,"

Alex swallowed hard, "You're right, I'm sorry,"

"Becca may not mean much to you, but she means something to Mark. We've known her for over 15 years. For him, she's always been the one that got away. For me, she's always been the perfect echo of honesty,"

"For me, she's the sister I never had," A female voice said softly.

Alex and Derek turned around to find Addison, tears in her eyes. She stood in a pair of jeans, boots, and a loose sweater wrapped tightly around her.

Derek forced a smile. "Hi, Addy," he moved to give her a hug.

Addison looked over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of her friend. Tubes and wires coming from every direction. She moved from Derek's arms toward the window, offering Mark a sympathetic look.


	14. Scars

"What is this," Christina whispered to Meredith. "Med School class reunion?"

"It's beginning to look like it," Meredith replied as the two of them looked in Becca's room at Addison, Mark, and Derek gathered around her bedside. Derek looked up and glanced at Meredith, then excused himself from the room.

"Hey," he closed the room door behind him.

"Hey," Meredith forced a smile. "You okay?"

Derek shrugged. "Not really,"

"Well, explain to us why you kept McSteamy being married a secret, then you can throw a pity party," Christina said.

Derek shot her a glare. "Not that I need to explain anything to you, but I didn't say anything because he's my friend and it wasn't my secret to share,"

"You could have atleast told me," Meredith replied.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I don't want to fight. He only told me the other day, it's not like I've known forever,"

"I just had to tell my little sister that the man she's in love with has been married for the past two weeks and didn't even bother to tell her, instead he just let her keep pining over him,"

"Well I'm sorry," Derek replied. "But honestly, how many times is she gonna think she's in love with him? How long did she really expect him to wait around for her to come to her realizations?"

"It's not our place to question any of that,"

"Exactly," Derek retorted. "So let's all focus on the real issues at hand,"

"Which would be?"

"Becca's probably not gonna make it. Mark's losing his wife, I'm losing a friend, and Addison is losing her Yang,"

Meredith sighed and gently wrapped an arm around his waist. "I'm sorry, babe,"

"When did she get here, anyway?" Christina changed the subject. "Who called her?"

"I did," Callie replied as her and Arizona emerged behind them. Sophia slept against her chest and Zola clapped her hands excitedly as she sat perched on Arizona's hip. "Her and Becca are best friends, so I've heard anyway,"

"Hey princess!" Derek smiled, as he reached his hands out to Zola. The baby giggled and reached back for him.

"No, not a problem," Meredith replied, kissing Zola's head and smiled at Arizona. "Thanks so much for watching her,"

"You're welcome," Arizona smiled. "They both had a blast playing together,"

"Any change?" Callie asked.

Derek shook his head, "No. Mark needs some sleep, though. Addison and I both tried getting him to go home for a couple of hours,"

Callie shook her head. "He's not gonna leave her,"

* * *

><p>"So, how'd you do it," Addison shoved a cup of coffee toward Mark as she entered the room again.<p>

Mark forced a smile, accepted the cup and took a sip. "How did I do what?"

"Convince my Becca to give you a chance,"

Mark laughed. "I didn't have to do any convincing, she just couldn't resist anymore,"

Addison laughed. "You hear that, Bec? If that's not enough to make you pop those peepers open and slug him in the eye, I don't know what is,"

"I don't know," Mark sighed. "I think we both just….grew up,"

"No," Addison shook her head. "You grew up. Trust me, Becca's always been grown up. I've heard a lot about you, lately."

"From who?"

"Oh Mark, come on. Arizona and I are facebook friends. Callie and I text each other all the time. I've heard all about how Mark Sloan is a changed man; thanks to a little girl name Sophia,"

Mark forced a smile. "Yeah, I guess that's true,"

"I've seen pictures, she's absolutely adorable,"

"Thanks," he smiled.

"Dr. Sloan," Alex entered the room. "I'm gonna take her upstairs for a CT scan,"

Mark stood from the chair that was beside the bed. "Tell Shepherd to page me when he gets the scan results, okay?"

"Will do,"

* * *

><p>"Hey," Lexie looked up and smiled warmly, finding Mark standing in the doorway.<p>

"Hi beautiful,"

"How was work?"

"Long," he replied, moving to plant a kiss on her lips. "I missed you like crazy,"

"Yeah?"

"Mmm-hmm," he sat on the couch next to her and planted a row of kisses down her neck. "Where are the kids?"

"Jake is having a sleepover at Jeremiah's house, and Madison is taking a nap in her crib," she put her book down on the coffee table.

"So, I have you all to myself?"

"For a little while,"

Mark kissed up the length of her neck, stopping to nibble at her earlobe. His hands roamed down her body, as she reached to pull his t-shirt over his head. Her hands moved down his chest, tracing her fingers along his abs.

Mark's hand found it's way up the back of her shirt, unclasping her bra strap. His lips moved down to claim hers once again, sliding his tongue into her mouth. He felt her undo his jeans and moaned against her lips as he felt her hand stroking his length.

He pulled away from her long enough to pull her pajama bottoms off her. His fingers gently and teasingly moved up her thigh towards her center. Lexie playfully bit his bottom lip, then kissed him deeply as she straddled his lap.

Mark's lips moved down her neck again, kissing and nibbling as he felt her walls enclose him when she moved her hips down on him. His hands moved up her sides and grasped her breasts as she rode him. "Lexie," his hot breath moaned against her ears…"Lexie…."

"Lexie," her eyes popped open to find Callie standing beside her bed.

"Hey..um..yeah," Lexie winced as she moved to try and sit up as much as she could.

"How's the arm feeling?"

"Okay," she replied, hating the fact that Callie didn't just let her sleep. Not just because she was enjoying the dream she was having, but because she was tired.

"No pain?"

"No," she replied, pointing to her IV. "I'm on a morphine drip,"

"Oh," Callie forced a smile. "Need anything?"

"No…I'm okay,"

"Okay," Callie turned to leave.

"Wait," she called, causing Callie to turn around. "You knew, didn't you?"

"Knew what?"

"That Mark married her?"

"Yeah,"

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I think it was just a personal thing for him,"

"Why?" she replied. "There was no reason for him to hide it,"

"I don't know, Lexie. It's not really any of my business, anyway. As long as he's happy and she doesn't pose a threat to our daughter, I really don't care,"

"I just don't-"

"Don't get it?" Callie replied, trying not to snap. "Talk to him about it. He can tell you more than I can. Besides, I think you both have a lot to explain to each other,"

* * *

><p>"Hey," Mark sighed, sitting where Meredith and Derek were in the cafeteria. His head snapped back as he did a double take, finding Zola perched on Meredith's lap. "How-"<p>

"Karev talked to the judge," Derek smiled,

"Wow," Mark reached out and grabbed Zola's little hand. "Hey cutie pie," Zola looked up at him and giggled.

"She's very friendly," Meredith giggled as Zola made her best effort to crawl across the table to get to him.

"Can I hold her?"

"Yeah," she lifted her off her lap and handed the baby over to him.

"Look at you," Mark smiled. "You've gotten so big, Miss Zola,"

"Mark," Meredith gave him an affirming look. "Look, I was upset earlier…but, I'm sorry for what you're going through,"

Mark looked at her and nodded. "So, what's the story? The kid yours or what, guys?"

Derek smiled brightly, "We just finished signing the paperwork with Janet. She's ours,"

"Awesome," Mark smiled. "Guess what, pretty girl, I've got a little girl just like you," he spoke gently to her. "I bet you guys will be the best of friends,"

"They already are," Meredith smiled. "Arizona took care of Zola last night, while I was in Lexie's surgery,"

"Ya know, I've been so caught up that I haven't even had a chance to ask if Lexie was okay? Surgery for what? How bad are her injuries?"

"The helicopter's propeller broke off and a piece of it was impaled in her abdomen and she has a broken arm,"

"She's okay though?"

"Yeah, just sore," she reached out for Zola as the baby started to fuss, Mark handed her over. "Ya know, she was actually asking for you. She's worried about having a scar,"

"Oh," he made a face as Addison moved beside him, handing him a cup of coffee. "I'm gonna go…take care of something, I'll be…around,"

"Oh, um, okay," Addison looked toward him as he hurried away, then back at Derek and Meredith. "So, um, hi Meredith,"

"Hey," Meredith smiled, as she laid Zola across her lap and gave her a bottle "How are you, Addison?"

"I'm good," she replied, "Is this-"

"This is Zola," Derek replied, running his fingers over the baby's hair. "She's our daughter,"

"Awesome," Addison smiled. "Congratulations. She's adorable,"

"Thanks," Meredith replied. "Have a seat, tell us about LA,"

* * *

><p>"A 13 inch laceration? Really?"<p>

Lexie looked away from the tv that was mounted on the wall across from her as she heard the familiar voice. "Hey,"

"Hi," Mark forced a smile. He laid her chart down on the table and flipped through it. "Let me see,"

Lexie pushed her blanket down with her free hand and pulled her shirt up. Mark reached down and pulled the bandage back to take a look at the wound on her abdomen.

"Ouch," he made a face, looking at all the bruising around the stitches. "That thing hit you with some force, huh?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Hey, I know what you're doing,"

"Oh, you know that I came in here to distract myself for a couple minutes and see if you're gonna scar, like Meredith said you wanted me to do?"

"No," she sighed. "I know that you're in here, trying to figure out if I know your dirty little secret. The answer is yes, I do."

"Okay," he raised an eyebrow. "Who told you?"

"It doesn't matter," she gave him a look. "Why didn't you?"

"I tried,"

"When?"

"Lastnight,"

"Mark, you've been back for over a week," she raised her voice.

"I wasn't aware that I had to go spouting off my business to everyone in the fucking hospital," he snapped.

"You certainly didn't have to hurt me like this!"

"Hurt you?" he snapped. "Are you fucking kidding me right now, Lexie? You wanna talk about secrets and hurt? How about your secrets?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You leaving me when I found out Callie was pregnant," he replied. "Or, how about the abortion?"

"Abortion?"

"Did I stutter?"

"What abortion?" she raised an eyebrow.

"The one Little Miss Perfect Lexie Grey had hidden deep down in her medical record?"

Lexie searched his eyes with a look in her own, then burst into laughter. "You've got to be kidding me,"

Mark made a face, getting more upset than he already was. "What, you think this is funny?"

Lexie sighed and sat up as best she could. "Give me it," she pointed to her chart.

"That's pretty shitty, Lex," Mark picked it up off the table and handed it to her. "It was 14 months ago, when we were still together. Which means that you were so dead set on you being no where near any child of mine that you would abort one and not even fucking tell me,"

Lexie scoffed and rolled her eyes, flipping through the pages.

"Then, you have the nerve to give me shit because I moved on and got married without your damn permission,"

"Whatever. Have you read this page in my chart? "she laughed. He shook his head. "You're an idiot. Read this," she pointed down at her chart and tried her best to hand it back to him.

Mark took it from her and scanned over it. "Yeah? It says everything I just fucking said," he snapped, slamming it down on the table. "Wow,"

"Read it again, asshole," she snapped, getting upset over the attitude he was displaying her. "Look at the birthdate this time. Yeah, it says my name, but there was obviously a mix up, because I'm not 16,"

"So, what are you trying to say? You didn't have an abortion?"

"Seriously, Mark," she looked at him. "How careful have I always been about birth control? You and I always took every single precaution. And if you had obviously ever paid enough attention, you'd remember me telling you how I don't even believe in abortion,"

Mark sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "Fuck, I'm sorry,"

"For what? Jumping my ass over something that I would never do or getting married and not being honest about it?"

"Look, my head just isn't in the right place," he replied. "You know better than anyone that I would have looked at that file myself before I ever even brought it up. I'm just…I don't know,"

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't have a chance,"

"The day in the on call room…when, you told me it was too late? Why not then?"

"Because-"

"Because why?"

"Because, I still fucking love you, okay!" he turned to her. "I've tried so hard not to fucking love you, Lexie! Because, every time I have loved you…I've found a way to fuck it up and you to leave me!"

"It hasn't always been your fault," she explained.

"You don't get it," he replied. "Every time I've loved you, it's ended with two broken hearts. We can't keep doing it, Lex,"

"I'm finally willing to change for you though," she replied, tears falling down her cheeks. "That's the difference. If I change for you it can all work out…we'll be happy,"

"Lex, I can't. I can't just up and leave Becca because I've decided to try things with you again,"

"What is it about her? What does she have that I don't?"

"Oh come on," he tried to avoid the question.

"Answer me,"

"She accepts me for me…" he replied. "She always has. She knows who I am, inside and out, but loves me anyway. She doesn't judge me, she doesn't try to change me,"

"That's it?"

"No," he made a face.

"Go ahead," she urged him. "I wanna hear it,"

"I never told her about you, either. It just wasn't something I was ready to discuss. But, lastnight she confronted me. She told me she knew that we were once an item and we needed to talk,"

"And?

"That's just it…" he replied. "She gets me. She didn't automatically think that I was trying to bang you behind her back, or that I was hiding anything else. She just said she wanted to talk about it. She didn't go postal-"

"Like I would have…" she finished his sentence.

Before Mark could respond his pager went off. He pulled it off his hip and read it. "Derek's got her CT scans, I gotta go," he closed her chart and started off towards the door. "I'll have Avery double check your stitches, the first sign of scarring and I'll fix you up,"


	15. Plug

"The temporal lobe has fused itself back together, but if she hasn't woken up by now, she probably isn't go to," Derek crossed his arms across his chest. Him, Mark and Addison all stood outside Becca's hospital room, discussing the most recent CT scan.

"So, you're telling me there's no hope at all?"

"I'm not saying that," Derek sighed. "But, there is such a small chance of her coming out of this, I don't see the point of doing this to her. Her pupils aren't dilating. She's not brain dead, Mark, but she's close to it." he motioned to the machines and breathing tubes that were connected to Becca.

"He's right, Mark," Addison sighed, wiping a tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"Look at you two!" Mark snapped. "How can you just give up on her like that? You know what a fighter she is! If she was gonna die, she would have done it already!"

"No one's giving up on her," Addison replied. "Don't you remember our residencies? How many times did Becca throw a complete fit because families kept their loved ones hooked to a machine?"

"Oh shutup," Mark snapped again. "Don't you get it? I'm not pulling any plugs! I'm all she's got. She has no one else, both of you know that. The three of us are all she's had for a very long time,"

Addison sniffled and turned to walk away. She couldn't argue anymore.

"I know that," Derek replied, trying to hold back his own tears. "But, I love her too much to keep her hooked up to a machine that is forcing her to breathe,"

Mark wiped his tears once again and moved to the window looking in on Becca's room. Addison had just took a seat at Becca's bedside, gently taking her hand in her own. He shook his head and turned to his friend once more, "What if that was Meredith laying there, Derek?"

* * *

><p>"Boo," Alex peeked his head around the doorway of Lexie's room. She looked up from the book in her hands with a smile.<p>

"Hi,"

"How ya feelin', princess?" he moved to sit beside her on the bed, handing her a cookie he had picked up from the cafeteria.

"I'm alright," she sighed, taking a bite. "Thanks,"

"Heard Sloan came and saw you earlier,"

"Yeah,"

"You hear about-"

"His wife," she finished his sentence. "Yeah, I heard," she took another bite of the cookie.

"I can't believe it," he replied. "Wonder how long it'll be before he's fuckin' around on her, if he hasn't already tagged Addison in the on call room,"

"Addison's here?"

"Yeah, she got in this morning,"

"Wow, I guess they're all closer to Becca than we thought,"

"Eh, word around the hospital is that her parents died in a car accident during med-school, understandable that they would all ban together, ya know,"

"Yeah," Lexie forced a smile. "So, what have you been doing? I haven't been around to babysit you or see what kind of trouble you're getting in,"

"Pfft," he chuckled. "I kinda pissed Shepherd off,"

"How?"

"Eh, I told Shepherd that Sloan just needs to pull the plug,"

"Oh my," her eyes widened.

"Yeah, I know," he sighed. "But, Shepherd reminded me of when that was me, willing Izzie to wake up,"

"Oh wow.." Lexie made a face. "That's rough,"

"Yeah, it is. The poor guy is walking around like a zombie, that's why I was so surprised that he came to see you,"

"I think he came to see if I was okay…not just from the accident but if I was okay that he's moved on,"

"Are you?"

Lexie simply looked up at him with a tear falling down her cheek and shook her head.

Alex gently wrapped an arm around her. "Come on, stop your crying. You guys have been over for awhile now, there's better guys out there. Younger and hotter ones,"

"Oh, you think so?"

"Pfft, you're in the arms of one," he grinned.

* * *

><p>"On the house," Joe gave Mark a sympathetic half-smile as he pushed a glass of scotch towards him.<p>

Mark didn't speak, just nodded. Not much could shake him out of his thoughts at the moment. He was shaken. Not much could shake him like this. The only thing he could compare it to was how shaken he was when he lost his mother at 14. He was almost this shaken when Callie was in the accident, but everyone knew the odds were in her favor.

He picked his glass up and felt the subtle burn of the scotch as it went down his throat. He felt a gentle hand on his back and turned to find that Arizona had taken a seat beside him. "Hey,"

"Look, I could ask you if you're okay, but I know you're not,"

"Nope," he sighed.

"Can I tell you something?"

"What?" he stared into space, taking another sip of his scotch.

"I love you," she sighed, moving her hand to take his. "You're the father of my daughter, which means that you're my family. I'm here," she said softly. "I'm here, Mark,"

Mark turned to look in her eyes and inhaled roughly, trying not to cry. "The first day that Becca and I met, I was just like Karev. Infact, I'm sure Derek can tell you how I many times I swore I was gonna get in her pants too,"

Arizona giggled with him. "I'm sure you did,"

"I didn't," he smiled. "We were immediate friends, but there was no chance. I tried so many times to seduce her, but I got shot down atleast a hundred times,"

"Oh," she teased. "So, you mean someone could actually resist McSteamy?"

"Unbelievable, right?" he chuckled. "When Addison and I slept together, she was who Derek ran to. I think he crashed on her couch for over a week. As pissed as he was at me for sleeping with Addison, I was more pissed that he was on Becca's couch, but I didn't say anything. I wanted to kill him, just as much as he wanted to kill me,"

"Sounds like you've been in love with her for a long time,"

"Yeah, I have," he sighed. "But, when I left New York, she and I had a huge falling out. I was the only person she had left, she went postal on me because she felt that I was leaving her because she wouldn't give me a chance,"

"You left because you were in love with Addison, didn't you?"

Mark shook his head, taking another drink. "No, I left because part of me thought I was in love with Addison, and because I couldn't spend day in and day out with Becca, knowing that I would never have my chance with her,"

"So you walked away?"

"I came to Seattle to try to get my best friend back, because when he left, I had no one to whine to about her not wanting me," he laid his glass down for Joe to refill it.

"And you met Lexie,"

"And I fell in love with Lexie," he sighed. "I fell in love with Lexie. I'll always love Lexie, she's a huge part of my life. She'll always carry a piece of my heart,"

"I know," she forced a smile, "So, then 3 years later, you went back and Becca had changed her mind?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "I don't know what happened, but we realized what we meant to each other…and it just felt right," Arizona moved her hand to gently rub his back as he started to cry. "Then, I bring her to Seattle and get her killed,"

"Mark," she tried to comfort him. "She's not dead,"

"I'm pulling the plug in the morning, Arizona," he choked. "I can't do this to her,"

Arizona stood off her bar stool and moved closer to him as he turned and broke down, burying his head in her chest and sobbing.

* * *

><p>"Where's Dr. Sloan?" April asked as her and Bailey walked into Becca's hospital room and opened her chart.<p>

Addison shrugged, sitting on the stool next to Becca's bedside, holding her hand, gently stroking it back and forth with her fingers.

Bailey moved to rest a hand on her old friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry,"

Addison looked up, dark circles under her eyes from crying. "Thanks,"

"Has he made any decisions?" April asked

"No," she sighed, trying not to cry anymore. "Derek and I both know that Becca wouldn't want this, Mark knows it too. It's just hard for him to let her go,"

"Well, I don't know the history there," April replied. "But, you can definitely see the love when he looks at her,"

"Yeah," Addison forced a smile as she stood up. "There's a lot of history between all of us, but they've loved each other for a long time,"

"Look, Addison, if there's anything I can do," Bailey offered what little comfort she could. "Please let me know,"

"I will," she replied, as a tear made it's way down her cheek again. "I need some more coffee, I'll be back in a few,"

"I feel so bad for them all," April broke the awkward silence as her and Bailey went over Becca's vitals, checking for any changes. "I can't imagine how Dr. Sloan must be feeling,"

"I know," Bailey replied. "We can go through the same thing with fifty different patients, but it never really hits you until it hits home-" she paused as she lifted Becca's eyelids and shone her light into them. "Um, page Dr. Shepherd,"

"He already went home for the night," she responded. "Said he was emotionally drained, plus him and Meredith had to get the baby settled back in at home,"

"Did I tell you to ramble to me?" Bailey snapped. "I said page the man!"

* * *

><p>"How you feelin' daddy," Meredith slid into the bed next to Derek, where he was laying with Zola asleep on his chest.<p>

"This is amazing," he smiled, gently rubbing the baby's back. "I just wish it was under better circumstances,"

"I know," she sighed, sitting up to run a hairbrush through her wet hair. "How come I've never heard about Becca?"

"I don't know," he maneuvered off the bed and gently laid Zola down in her crib. "Just never came up,"

"For all of you to be so close to her, she just never came up?"

"Well, what is it that you want to know?"

"How close are you?"

"She's much closer to Addison than she is to me, but we were pretty close. We just lost touch after I moved here,"

"How long have her and Mark been an item?"

"They never were until now," he replied. "He always wanted them to be, but she somehow resisted,"

"Uh huh," she laid down. "So, the two of you-" she made a face.

"Ew! God no!" he chuckled. "She was always more of a sister to me than my real sisters. The closest me and Becca ever came was when Addison slept with Mark, I crashed on her couch for a couple weeks. But no, never any sexual interest between the two of us,"

"Hmm..okay," she smiled, as he laid back down and moved over top of her, planting a kiss on her lips.

"We're parents," he smiled.

"Yes, we are," she grinned. "And it's awesome."

"Yeah," he kissed her again. "Would it be weird to have sex with her in the room?"

Before Meredith could answer, his beeper went off. Derek grabbed it off the nightstand and read it. "911 on Becca,"

"Good or bad?"

He sat up on the edge of the bed and rubbed his hand over his face. "I'd say there's only a 20% chance of it being good," he sighed and stood up.

"I'm sorry," she sat up.

"I'll call you," he kissed her once more. "Love you,"


	16. Unplugged

Sorry it took awhile for an update, guys. I've been super busy taking my dog back and forth to the vet. Plus, I was soooo stuck on where to go next. Enjoy, thanks for sticking with my story.

* * *

><p>"You're right, her pupils are dilating now," Derek stood at Becca's bedside and looked at Bailey. He had just finished shining a light into her eyes to check for any changes.<p>

"So, she's waking up?" April asked.

Derek shook his head sadly, "No, this was expected. Since the temporal lobe fused back together, she'll start having minor changes,"

"So, she's getting better?" Addison asked, clutching her coffee cup in her hands.

"I never said that," Derek replied, looping his stethoscope over his neck. "I don't want any of us to have any false hope,"

Addison nodded with a sigh, not knowing what to say.

"Keep an eye on her vitals," he looked to Bailey. "The last thing she needs is a fever. If her blood pressure gets any higher, page me, I'm still worried about bleeding,"

"Will do,"

"Where's Dr. Sloan?"

April shrugged.

Addison looked up at him and shook her head. "He said he needed some time to think,"

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. "He can't be alone when stuff like this is happening," he groaned.

"I know, I told him not to go," she replied. "I tried to go with him but he yelled at me,"

"Page me if there's any more changes," he turned and left the room.

"Why can't Dr. Sloan be alone?" April asked.

Addison made a face and looked at Bailey, a hint that didn't take Bailey long to pick up on. "Dr. Kepner, can you go take care of Mr. Watson's pre-op?"

"Sure," April turned and left the room.

"He doesn't do well with people close to him dying," Addison replied, sitting at Becca's bedside again.

"I don't think any of us do," Bailey replied.

"He was in med-school with Derek when his mom was in a house fire. Seventy percent of her body was covered in burns. He chose plastics after he saw her plastic surgeon save her face with skin grafts. But, there were complications and she got a massive infection that spread to her blood stream, and killed her. He disappeared. It took Derek awhile to find him, but when he did…Mark was sitting behind a bottle of scotch and had a pistol in his hand with one bullet."

"Oh my," she raised her eyebrows.

"Now you know why he doesn't get close to too many people," Addison took Becca's hand in her own again. "He acts like a jerk so people won't get close to him, less people that are close, less people he has to lose,"

"All of us have something that has emotionally scarred us," Bailey made a face. "It just takes a little bit of time for us to figure it out,"

"I can't describe how much this sucks," she ran her fingers through her hair. "He shouldn't be going through this. My best friend should not be laying here…inches from death,"

"Addison," Bailey rested her hand on Addison's shoulder. "I know this is hard, saying goodbye is never easy…"

"Ya know, I wasn't here when O'Malley died," Addison sighed. "I know how hard it must have been on all of you, but now I know how it must have felt. Don't you get it? Becca is O'Malley…she's our O'Malley," she said as tears streamed down her cheeks. "She's me, Derek, and Mark's O'Malley,"

* * *

><p>"Whoa…" Christina made a face as she walked into Lexie's room the next morning. She found Lexie sleeping, wrapped in Alex's arms. He laid next to her, flipping through channels on the tv in her room.<p>

"Imagine that," Jacskon stood next to Christina and rolled his eyes.

"Mornin'," Alex yawned.

"What are you doing?" Christina raised an eyebrow.

"Oh give me a break, Yang. Not what you think, that's for sure,"

"Okay, then let's hear it," Jackson crossed his arms.

"I came in to keep her company lastnight, she was lonely. She made me watch freakin' Terms of Endearment and I fell asleep,"

"Mmm-hmm.." Christina rolled her eyes, as she noticed Lexie start to stir. "Little Grey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Lexie winced as she moved to sit up. "Has Dr. Webber released me yet?"

"No," Christina replied, "Maybe this afternoon, but I'm not sure,"

"I gotta go," Alex moved to his feet and pulled his shoes on. "I have rounds. I'll see ya later," he smiled at Lexie and hurried out of the room.

"Wow, record timing," Jackson shot Lexie a glare as Christina pulled the bandage on Lexie's abdomen back and checked her stitches.

"Jackson," Lexie shook her head. "It's not anywhere near what you think,"

"Uh huh,"

"Stitches look good," Christina interrupted.

"How's Mark?"

"He's married," Jackson replied, jotting something down in her chart. "Very married."

"Yeah, I know," she sighed. "How's Dr. Masterson?"

"You mean his wife-"

"Avery, shutup," Christina rolled her eyes. "From what I hear, Sloan's a wreck, Masterson is circling the drain. Rumor has it they are pulling the plug this morning,"

"They?"

"Addison, Derek, and Sloan,"

Lexie made a face, "I have to see him,"

"Fuck this, I got better things to do," Jackson slammed her chart shut and handed it to Christina, then left the room.

"Nice," Christina shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Ya know," Christina snapped. "You and I aren't particularly friends. But, I'm going to offer you some advice,"

Lexie made a face and nodded, urging her to go on.

"Do what you want, but understand that he loves her. He loves you too, but he loves her so much that he married her. I was completely in love with Dr. Burke and a part of me will always love him. But, I love Owen enough that I didn't hesitate to marry him. Just…think about it, okay?"

* * *

><p>"Mark," Derek reached down and gently shook his friend awake.<p>

Mark let out a groan and moved to shield his eyes from the sun, hearing a baby crying somewhere in the room. "Oh my god," he growled. "My head,"

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that," Derek sat on the coffee table across from him and helped him sit up.

Mark cradled his head in his hands and let out a pathetic whimper. "Where am I?"

"Me and Meredith's," Derek replied. "By the time I got to Joe's, you were completely wasted. Arizona tried to get you to go home for awhile, but you refused. I almost had to knock you out to get you out of there,"

"In other words, you didn't let me drink myself to death like I was trying to?"

"Of course not," he handed him a glass of orange juice and a couple aspirin.

Mark took the pills and took a drink of the juice. "It's amazing how no matter how much a person drinks, you can never drink away the shitty situations in your life,"

"I know," Derek sat next to his friend, putting a hand on his back. "But, you don't have to go through it alone,"

Mark made a face, as he saw Meredith come down the stairs, Zola perched on her hip. "I gotta head to the hospital,"

"Maybe you should go home and shower first. You smell like a brewery," Meredith said, grabbing Zola's stuffed animal off the chair beside him.

Mark stood to his feet and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I probably should,"

Meredith forced a smile as she gently looped an arm around his waist. "I'm sorry,"

"Thanks,"

"Let us know if you need anything, okay?"

"I will,"

"You want me to come with you?" Derek asked, as Mark started moving towards the door.

"Nah, I'll be alright,"

Meredith shot Derek a look, urging him to go, with her eyes.

"Come on man, your car's not here anyway," Derek grabbed his keys and followed him. "I'll take you home and then we'll both head over to the hospital,"

* * *

><p>"Hey," Addison stirred from her sleep when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to find Alex.<p>

"Hi," she yawned, lifting her head up off the bed. She had fallen asleep sitting by Becca's bedside.

"Where's Sloan?"

"I don't know," she rubbed her eyes. "What's up?"

"Nothin," he shrugged. "Just…I don't know,"

"Karev, don't lie to me,"

"What? Nothing's up, I just," he sighed as he fumbled his words. "I've been in this same place, ya know?"

"Yeah," she nodded sadly as Bailey entered the room.

"Mornin'," Bailey forced a half smile.

"Yup, it's morning," Addison stood up and stretched, running her fingers through her messy hair. "I need coffee,"

"Go get yourself put back together for the day, while I check her vitals,"

Addison nodded and left the room. Alex turned to Bailey. "This totally sucks,"

"Way to state the obvious, Karev," she replied, checking Becca's I.V.

"Ya know," he replied, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. "Ya know, even though Izzie lived through it all, looking at her," he nodded towards Becca. "Only brings back all the memories. I remember sitting right next to Izzie, begging God to let her wake up. Praying that she wouldn't turn into a vegetable and I'd have to pull the plug on her,"

"But you didn't. She woke up and now she's healthy, right?" she turned to him, jotting something down in Becca's chart. "We can't compare every bad case to every bad experience in our lives. Trust me, I learned that when I was working in pediatrics. I was constantly putting my son in every situation that I encountered, which is why I finally realized that I just couldn't do it,"

"Sloan's just…kinda like my muse, ya know?"

"Oh, I bet. You both are birds of a feather. Cocky, arrogant, man whores."

"Ouch," he grinned. "Just feel bad for him,"

"I know," she replied, moving to leave the room. "No one deserves this kind of sudden loss. No one."

* * *

><p>Silence in the hallway outside of Becca's room was deafening. Addison stood next to Derek, tears running down her face. Derek softly reached out and looped an arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest, as his own tears began to fall.<p>

Callie and Arizona stood a few feet away. The four of them waited outside the room for Mark to say his goodbyes. Derek had tried to go in with him, but Mark insisted that he be the one to turn off the machines that were helping his wife breathe. He had fully convinced himself that he had put her in this mess, so he had to be the one to free her.

"Someone should be in there with him.." Callie spoke softly, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"No," Addison replied with a sniffle. "Let him be. Becca's in there with him…let him be with her,"

"This is such crap," Derek said through gritted teeth, as another tear found it's way down his face.

Mark had crawled into the hospital bed with his wife, he had maneuvered her into his arms, gently running his fingers through her hair. He planted a kiss on her forehead, fighting back the tears that stung his eyes. "Weeks ago, I never thought that I'd finally get to love you, the way I always wanted to," he whispered. "The look in your eyes that first night that we finally made love. I've never felt something like that. Then, when I suggested that we go to City Hall, the way you giggled and grabbed my hand to run out the door. I was so happy that I wasn't gonna have to tell my grandkids about the one that got away," he bit his lower lip as tears finally escaped his eyes. "But, I guess no matter what, you'll always be the one that got away," he entwined his fingers with hers.

"I love you," he looked over her once more and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. He slowly reached over her to click the machine off that was helping her breathe, then reached over to turn off the monitors, not wanting to hear the sound of her heart stop. "I love you,"


	17. In The Wake

Addison and Derek both took a deep breath as Mark walked out of the hospital room, his hands buried deep in his pockets. The look on his face was empty and broken. He took a jagged breath and looked at the two of them, through tear filled eyes. "Go call it,"

Derek popped his neck and took another breath, moving towards his friend. He patted a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder as he moved past him and into the hospital room.

"Where's Sophia?" Mark spoke softly, his voice dry and jagged.

"Daycare," Callie replied in a whisper, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Mark didn't reply, just took off down the hall. Arizona nodded, telling Callie to go with him.

Addison moved into the room with Derek, taking a deep breath at the sight of her friend. Something inside her had changed, knowing that the machines were off. Now, she was determined to get things taken care of. She grabbed a pair of gloves and moved towards Becca's bedside.

Derek stood on the other side, his arms crossed over his chest, tears falling from his eyes. "I didn't realize it would hurt this bad, until…" he sighed. "Until I saw her,"

"I know," Addison replied, moving to remove the intubation tubes from Becca's mouth.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting all this crap off of her," Addison replied through tears. "I'm not gonna let a nurse do it. I'm her friend, I'll do it,"

Derek bit his bottom lip and nodded. He let out a sigh and grabbed the stethoscope from around his neck, slipping it into his ears and placing it on Becca's chest. He made a face and looked up at Addison. "Addy,"

"Hm?" she replied, throwing the tubing into the trash can across the room from him.

"She's breathing…"

"What?"

"On her own," he answered, looking up at her with a stunned look on his face. "She's breathing on her own," he reached behind himself and turned on the monitors.

Addison jumped and looked over at the screen. "She has a normal sinus rhythm," she cried. "Oh my god,"

"Her brain may have more function than what yesterday's CT showed,"

"If she could breathe on her own, why didn't she fight the intubation,"

"Because, with a brain injury like hers it takes turning the machines off in order for her to remember that she can do it herself,"

"Oh my god," Addison sat on her friend's bed side. "Becca…can you hear me…it's Addy. Please wake up,"

"Can you take her for another CT," Derek asked. "I'm gonna find Mark,"

* * *

><p>"Hey," Lexie spoke softly. Callie turned from where she was standing against the doorway of the on-call room.<p>

"Hey," Callie sighed. Lexie noticed her tear stained cheeks .

Lexie moved to stand beside her, seeing Mark standing across the room, clutching a sleeping Sophia against his chest as he stared out the window. "I talked to Alex, he told me about this morning,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, I know that you and Becca had gotten kind of close,"

"She was an amazing person," Callie replied. "Sucks that we all didn't get a chance to really get to know her better,"

"How is he?" she pointed her chin at Mark.

"I don't know," Callie shrugged. "He hasn't said anything, just ran to get Sophia from daycare, I had him bring her here so he had some privacy with her. I knew she would be important to his grieving process,"

"Oh," she sighed. "Maybe I should talk to him,"

"Lexie," Callie turned to her. "Please, he just lost his wife. Please don't just…barge in there and beg him to take you back. Give him time to grieve,"

"Oh god," Lexie rolled her eyes. "I'm not the stone hearted bitch that you think I am, Callie. I'm offering to talk to him cause I know him,"

"You think you know him?" Callie crossed her arms over her chest. "Seriously?"

"Callie, just because you had his baby, doesn't mean that you know him better than anyone else does,"

Callie made a face. "Go ahead," she stepped aside so Lexie could enter the room.

Lexie approached Mark slowly, gently reaching out to touch his back.

Mark jumped and turned around. "Hey," he spoke softly.

Lexie looked over his face. His eyes were red and puffy, along with tear stained cheeks. "Hi," she whispered.

Callie nodded as she entered the room and Mark gently handed Sophia over to her, placing a kiss ontop of her head. Callie left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm so-"

"Don't say it," he replied, sitting down on the couch and reaching for the cup of coffee Callie had brought him earlier. "I can't take another condolence speech,"

"Okay," she sat next to him. "Anything I can do?"

"Nope," he replied briskly. "There is nothing anyone can do to make my shit life any better. The only thing that I have that is gonna help me make it another day is my little girl,"

"Are you gonna take some time off work?"

"Nah," he popped his neck and ran his hands over his face once more. "I have a pretty full schedule tomorrow, luckily Avery was able to step in today and take over the simple ones that I had today,"

"Hmm," she bit her bottom lip, not knowing what to say. "So, what are your plans now?"

"I'm going to find Addison and go to the funeral home and plan my wife's burial," he fought back tears once more, "Damnit," he growled. "I shouldn't have to be saying that,"

Lexie nodded, gently rubbing her hand down his back.

"I'm 38 years old and I'm burying my wife. What the fuck!"

"I know there's nothing I can say to make it any better, but…I'm here…"

"Thanks,"

Lexie sat in the uncomfortable silence, lost in her thoughts. She was sitting next to the man she loved most in the world, knowing how badly he was hurting. She wanted to badly to do anything to heal the heartache he was feeling. The evil twin inside her was screaming to jump his bones, but the good twin convinced her that it would be inappropriate.

"How's your incision?" Mark broke the silence.

"It's alright, still kinda sore,"

"Let me see,"

"What?" she giggled, slightly. "No, it's okay. Plus, I don't have a bra on because I'm too sore to snap it,"

"Like I haven't seen them before," he chuckled.

"Shutup,"

Lexie," he said sternly. "I'm telling you as your doctor, let me see,"

"Okay, okay, whatever," she stood infront of him and pulled her shirt up.

The two of them hadn't heard the door open. Derek shook his head and slowly closed the door again, not disturbing the two. Disappointment washed over him as he realized that the best friend he cared so deeply for….would never change.

* * *

><p>"Here's the CT," Addison handed the scan to Derek as he entered the X-ray room. She took note of his clenched jaw. "What's wrong?"<p>

"Nothing," he replied, holding the scan up to the light and studying it. "This is unbelievable,"

"What's unbelievable?"

"Look at the temporal lobe," he pointed. "This section was completely torn in half," he pointed to the scan that was taken when Becca was first brought in. "But if you look at it, you can't even tell that it ever happened,"

"So, it's a good thing?"

"It's incredible," he replied. "Every other patient I've had with this damage has pretty much been dead on arrival,"

Before Addison could reply, the two turned to see Meredith enter the room, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hi," Derek forced a smile.

Meredith moved to gently touch Addison's arm. "How are you guy's holding up?"

"Pretty good," Addison smiled.

Meredith gave them a confused look. "Uh, okay,"

"She's alive," Derek replied. "Mark spent the morning with her, he turned the machines and monitors off, Addison and I went in to call it and she was breathing on her own,"

"Oh my god," her eyes widened. "That's…wow. I don't know what to say,"

"So…what now?" Addison asked, as Meredith moved between her and Derek to look at the scans, a confused look on her face, still trying to grasp.

"We wait for her to wake up," Derek replied. "Which will probably be pretty soon,"

"Where's Sloan?" Meredith asked. "I bet he's ecstatic,"

"Screw him," Derek growled.

"Whoa," Addison and Derek said in unison.

Addison looked to Derek. "What the hell?"

"I went to get him, found him in the on call room," he looked to Meredith. "With your half-naked sister,"

"Oh," Meredith made a face.

Addison pushed the sleeves of her sweater up and turned on her heel to leave the room.

"Where you going?" Derek asked.

"Someone was supposed to die today," she called behind her. "I'm simply gonna make sure that someone does," she slammed the door behind herself.

Derek sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Seriously?" Meredith raised an eyebrow. "Lexie? What are they thinking?"

"What is there to think about? Mark's a complete whore and your sister…well, she's not far behind,"

"Ouch,"

* * *

><p>"Karev!" Mark called as he approached the nurse's station, Lexie followed behind him. "You seen Shepherd?"<p>

"No," Alex looked up from the chart infront of him, holding a half-eaten apple in his hand. "Not since this morning,"

"Fuck,"

"Hey, I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier, but I'm sorry,"

Mark simply nodded. "Mark!" he heard Addison yell behind him. He turned around to be met by her hand across his face. He paused and looked up at her, cupping his stinging cheek.

"You are an inconsiderate pig,"

"It's not what you think,"

"It never is," she growled. "Seriously, will you ever grow up? You sure had everyone fooled for awhile, but now we all know better. You didn't even give your wife's body a chance to get cold before you turned around to fuck Lexie Grey in the on call room,"

"We weren't-" Lexie piped in.

Addison turned around. "You're a whore," she snapped. "You don't even deserve to speak,"

"Shutup!" Mark raised his voice, grabbing Addison's arm. "You don't get to call her a whore!"

Addison ripped her arm from his grasp and glared into his eyes. "Don't fucking touch me,"

"It's not what you think, Addison!" he pointed his finger at her. "Stop believing everything you hear. I don't have to explain shit to you,"

"You already cheated on my best friend! My best friend that you've only been married to for 3 weeks!"

"Your best friend, my wife, is fucking dead!" he cried out, as soon as the words left his mouth the reality sunk in like it hadn't before. "My wife is dead," he sobbed. Lexie moved behind him as he crumbled to the floor, she winced in pain as she sat next to him, wrapping her arms around him.

Before Addison could reply a nurse appeared next to Alex. "Dr. Montgomery, Dr. Shepherd is looking for you. He said that his patient is-"

"I'm on my way," she stopped her. "Let him know I'll be right there," Addison turned to Mark once more and shook her head. "Nice show. You're both pathetic,"

* * *

><p>"She's stirring," Derek smiled as Addison approached him infront of the room Becca had been moved to.<p>

Addison moved into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, taking Becca's hand into her own. "You are my freakin' sunshine…" she whispered. It was something the two of them always said to each other, ever since medical school. She smiled as Becca's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hey blondie," Derek sat on the other side of the bed.

Becca blinked, her eyes adjusting to the light in the room. "Mark…" she whispered, dryly.

Derek looked up at Addison, as she rolled her eyes. "Do you know who you are?"

"Rebecca Masterson," she winced as he pulled her eyelids back and shined a light into her eyes.

"My name?"

"Addison,"

"Mine?" Derek added.

"Derek, get me some freaking morphine,"

"That works," he looked to Addison with a smile in his eyes. "Be right back," he turned to leave the room.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Becca made a face, thinking. "We were on the helicopter, I was texting Mark and I dropped my phone…I unbuckled my seatbelt and…Grey, she started screaming," she paused and shook her head. "I don't remember after that,"

"You were ejected out of the cabin," Addison filled her in. "You hit your head on the stabilizer bar,"

"Okay," she nodded. "What else? How bad is it?"

Derek came back into the room and pushed morphine into her iv.

"Not as bad as it was this morning," Addison touched her friends hair as tears built up in her eyes. "We almost lost you,"

"What do you mean, almost?"

"Your temporal lobe was torn," Derek replied. "And um,"

"Spit it out,"

"We ran so many tests, you weren't breathing on your own. So Mark, well, the three of us decided,"

"To pull the plug?" Becca said, turning to Addison. "Addy, please, he's rambling,"

Addison giggled. "In a nutshell, Mark turned the machines off and Derek and I came in to call time of death and you were breathing on your own. Now…here you are,"

"Mark," she looked around. "Where is he?"

Derek looked at Addison, not sure what to say. Addison nodded. "Um, I'll go get him," he turned once more to leave the room.

"Morphine kick in?" Addison asked.

"Yes," Becca forced a smile. "Soooooo much better,"

"Good," Addison pinched her.

"Ouch!"

"Don't ever do that to me again! I was so scared. I was such a wreck this morning, you suck,"

"Addy banany," Becca sighed.

Addison smiled, she was so relieved to hear the nickname Becca had called her for years. Early that morning, she had already made peace with the fact that she would never hear it again. "Yes, doll face?"

"I need you to check on something…"

"What's that?"

"My baby," she breathed.

Addison raised her eyebrows. Before she could respond Becca gasped for breath, suddenly convulsing trying to breathe. Addison jumped to her feet. "NURSE! GET ME A CRASH CART!" she yelled. "PAGE SHEPHERD!"dd


	18. Sedation

Author's Note: First off, I just wanna say thank you to my dedicated readers. Secondly, this is my story. The listing only claims that the main character is Mark, therefore, if you're gonna have a shitty attitude towards me, just because the story isn't going the EXACT way that you want it to, then don't read it. If you're so dead set on a story going only the way you want it to, then go write one. Erin, take your shitty comments and shove them.

Again, thanks to my dedicated readers who are actually giving my story a chance.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Lexie asked, rubbing her hand across Mark's back. The two sat in the on call room, he was hunched over, his head in his hands.<p>

Mark rubbed his hands over his face and groaned. "I swear, no matter what I do, my past will always haunt me,"

"Oh Mark, come on," she rolled her eyes. "Don't beat yourself up about it,"

"Seriously, Lex," he looked up at her. "Everyone will always think that I'm some worthless man-whore with no heart,"

"Stop it," she nudged him. "We all know you're not worthless and that you have a heart,"

Mark made a face, shaking his head. "Sure,"

"But, always a man whore," she giggled, trying to make a little light of the moment.

Callie moved into the room and closed the door behind her. "Well isn't this cozy,"

"Oh god," Lexie rolled her eyes. "It's not what-"

"Get out," Callie snapped. "You don't get to speak,"

"Callie-"

"Shutup, Mark," Callie stopped him and looked at Lexie once more, not moving. "Did I stutter?"

"Whatever," Lexie winced as she stood up. "Go ahead and make an idiot out of yourself. Mark, if you need anything, you know where I am,"

Callie crossed her arms over her chest and waited until Lexie shut the door behind herself. "What the hell!"

"Oh shutup," Mark groaned. "I don't wanna hear it,"

"Your wife was dead for how many seconds before you ran to fuck her?"

"I didn't run to do anything!"

Callie sighed. "Mark, look, if anyone knows how you work, it's me. We've always been the same. Something traumatic happens, we look for sex,"

"Except for this time," he growled. "I didn't do anything, Callie,"

Callie made a face, crossing her arms over her chest. "Then what the hell?"

"I promised Lexie that I would make sure she didn't have a nasty scar," he stood to his feet, rubbing his temples. "I told her to show me her incision, from what I understand, Derek just happened to be in the doorway at the wrong time. This time," he pointed a finger at her. "I'm completely innocent,"

Callie sighed and sat down. "I'm sorry,"

"You should be," he replied. "Along with everyone else,"

"I know, I know," she shook her head.

"You can make it up to me, though,"

"How?"

"Talk to Addison," he raised an eyebrow. "She's so livid, but I can't do the funeral arrangements without her,"

Callie ran her fingers through her hair and stood up, before she could reply, Derek opened the door and peeked his head in. "Oh, good to see he's not sleeping with someone else,"

"Shove it, Shepherd," Mark shot him a glare.

Derek rolled his eyes. "I have a lot more to say to you then just that, but there's no time. I need to tell you something,"

"I have all the time in the world," Mark threw his hands up. "Go for it,"

"Becca's alive,"

Mark's head snapped back to Derek direction and he made a face. "What did you just say?"

Derek crossed his arms over his chest and took a breath, not acknowledging the sound of his beeper going off. "Earlier, me and Addison went in to call time of death. Mark, you turned the monitors off, so you didn't see that she was breathing on her own,"

Callie moved closer to Mark and looked towards Derek. "Shepherd, how the-"

"Don't ask me how," he shook his head. "I've never seen someone with this kind of brain injury recover,"

"Wait, what do you mean, recover? You think she's gonna wake up…and be okay?"

"Mark," Derek, even through his anger, couldn't contain the half smile that formed on his lips. "She's awake and asking for you,"

Mark didn't speak another word, he simply looked toward Callie, then pushed past Derek, bolting from the room.

* * *

><p>"Really?" Lexie giggled as she entered her hospital room and found Alex sprawled out on her bed, flipping through channels. "Shouldn't you be working?"<p>

"Probably," he replied, yawning. "But, the only patient I had today was a 12 year old kid and it turns out her family isn't gonna let her have surgery on her appendix cause they say it's against her religion,"

"Oh boy, those are always the crappiest cases," she said, sliding into the bed next to him.

Alex's eyes widened, "Lex, there's blood on your shirt,"

"Yeah, I think I might have over did it, especially when I sat on the floor with Mark earlier," she winced.

Alex moved to sit up and lifted her shirt up. "Shit, you're stitches are ruptured,"

"So restitch them,"

"I'm gonna page Meredith,"

"What? Why?"

"Because, she's your doctor and this is infected,"

"Infected?" she looked down. "No way! I've been checking it,"

"Don't tell me you've been trying to do your own wound care?"

"Alex," she rolled her eyes. "I'm a doctor,"

"Yes, I know you are," he smiled. "But, it's impossible for you to treat yourself, especially when you're so sore you can barely look down at your incision,"

"How bad is it?"

"Not too bad," he made a face. "Just pretty red and hot around it. I'll page Meredith, we'll get you on some antibiotics, then I'll stitch you back up,"

"Thanks,"

"By the way," he grabbed a pair of gloves and slipped them on, then moved across the room to grab a suture kit out of the drawer.

"Try obstaining from sex, atleast until your stitches are healed. I know McSteamy just totally makes your panties melt, but is he really worth ripping your stitches for?"

"ALEX!" she raised her voice. "What the hell!"

"I'm just saying, Lexie,"

"I didn't screw Mark," she snapped.

"Good," he gave her a look. "Cause, rumor has it Becca isn't dead,"

"What?"

"I don't know," he sighed, cleaning her incision. "A couple of nurses were talking earlier, apparently after Sloan pulled the plug, she started breathing on her own,"

"Then why would Mark be so upset…and say that she's dead?"

"Because, apparently he doesn't know yet. Addison and Shepherd were running some tests before they told him," he gave her a warning look before he started putting new stitches on her incision. "Then it didn't help matters when Shepherd found you half naked in the on call room with him,"

"Oh Jesus Christ! Try having a gentle touch!" she winced. "I wasn't half naked and we didn't have sex. He asked me how my incision looked, so I was showing him,"

"And he didn't notice that it was infected?"

"Alex, that was hours ago. I'm sure he would have known,"

"Of course," he rolled his eyes. "Cause Sloan is God,"

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened," Derek and Mark approached Addison outside of Becca's room. "I got your page,"<p>

"I don't know," Addison replied, shaking her head. "I paged you because she had a seizure. She had trouble breathing, so I had to put in a chest tube," she turned to give Mark a glare. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I'm her husband," Mark snapped. "Also, because my two friends should know me well enough to know that my love for her is far too strong than to just go fuck the first piece of ass that I find," he looked between her and Derek. "So, if you're done giving me shit, I'd like to know how my wife is,"

"I had Avery take her for another CT scan. I figured that would give Derek a jump start into finding out what made her seize," she crossed her arms over her chest. "She was in a lot of pain, so I gave her a really light sedative to help her rest for a little while, especially if we need to expect another seizure,"

"That's probably a pretty simple answer," Derek replied. "With that much to damage to her temporal lobe, she may be seizing because the lobe is still trying to heal or because the trauma has caused her to become epileptic," he looked towards Mark, who appeared to be lost in a daze. "Mark-"

"Yeah?" Mark snapped back to reality and looked up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he wiped the tears from his cheeks and turned to the doorway of Becca's hospital room. He moved into the room slowly, trying not to disturb her. He took a jagged breath, a few hours before, he never expected to see her alive again. Now, she was just sleeping. He moved to sit on the stool next to her bed. He took her hand in his and planted a soft kiss on it.

"Hey…" she gently whispered. Her speech was slow and groggy.

Mark looked up with a gentle smile. "Hi,"

"You okay?" she asked, groggily.

"I am now…" he stood up to sit on the edge of the bed, he leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. "Don't do that to me again,"

"It's pretty tempting, but I'll try," she said through a half smile. "Besides, I wouldn't want you to pull the plug again, one day it might actually work,"

"Shutup," he made a face. "That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in all of my life,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, you're here….that's all that matters," he kissed her lips softly. "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"Hey Blondie," Derek smiled as him and Addison entered the room.

"Hi," Becca looked up.

"I looked over your new CT scan," he stood at the end of her bed and shoved a hand into the pocket of his white lab coat. "I have bad news,"

"More bad news?" Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's not too bad," he replied, looking to Addison. "I found another bleeder,"

"Where?" Becca asked.

"A vessel close to your temporal lobe. There's a lot of bruising there, when you woke up it probably caused the vessel to burst, which is what caused the seizure,"

"And without surgery?" Mark asked.

"Well, we'd just be looking forward to more seizures,"

Becca shot Addison a worried gaze.

"Don't worry," Addison took the hint. "I'll be right in there with you to monitor the-"

"Okay," Becca stopped her. "So, when?"

"I'll have an OR ready to go in 15 minutes,"

"Wait," Mark looked between the two women, knowing all too well that they were up to something. "Monitor what?"

"What are you talking about?" Addison looked at him. "I was just telling Becca that I'll be in there to help monitor everything,"

"Becca," Mark turned to her with a somewhat stern look.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.


	19. Going Home

Thank you to the readers that are supporting me. Sorry that my note came off so abrasive, I had just come home from putting my 8yr old pug (Shelby Lynne) to sleep and wanted to write in order to get some stress and emotions out, but all I found were nasty reviews. But, I did mean every word that I said. I just wish people that don't like my story wouldn't bother reading.

Anyway, again...thank you guys.

* * *

><p>"Pregnant?"<p>

"Yeah," Mark rubbed his hands over his face.

"Wow," Callie sat next to him. "You guys really do move fast, huh?"

Mark laughed. "I don't think either of us planned on this,"

"What about the baby? How could it have possibly survived?" Callie turned to Addison, who sat on Mark's other side. Sofia was perched in her lap, chewing on one of her toys.

The three of them sat inside the gallery, watching as Derek and Avery operated on Becca below.

"Well, I haven't had a chance to check yet," she replied. "Honestly, there's a pretty slim chance," she sympathetically nodded in Mark's direction. But, right now, Becca's brain trauma is more important,"

"Agreed," Mark nodded.

"So, you gonna tell me if I should expect to comfort her?" Addison raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know all about your trysts with Lexie Grey, not to mention your latest one. Are you gonna throw Becca to the curb for her?"

"First off, we haven't had a 'latest tryst'. Secondly, if you're gonna jump to conclusions, then my intentions are none of your business,"

"Come on," Callie intervened. "This isn't the time to be bickering,"

"Whatever you heard about earlier-" Mark continued. "-is complete bullshit. I didn't screw Lexie in the on call room right after I pulled the plug on my wife. Stop believing every bit of gossip that you hear,"

"Okay," Addison shook her head, recognizing the look in his eye. The unwavering look that Mark subconsciously gave when he was standing up for the truth. "I'll let it go,"

Callie groaned as her pager went off. "I have a major trauma coming in," she stood and moved to pick up Sofia.

"Ah, come on…" Addison whined. "I'm not done playing with her yet,"

"Well then," Callie perched Sofia on her hip. "I guess that means you should stay for awhile before you head back to LA, huh?"

"We'll see," Addison smiled.

Callie left the gallery with Sofia. Mark turned to Addison and shook his head.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Everything," he sighed, leaning over to rest his head in his hands.

"I know," she sighed, moving to rest her hand on his back. "This is so crazy,"

"She came back from the dead and now she's pregnant,"

"Well, I'm sure that happened in the opposite way," she nudged him, trying to make him laugh. "She isn't exactly back from the dead, Mark. She didn't die, she was breathing on her own and you didn't know,"

"I'm a doctor, Addy," he sat back up and looked to her. "I should have known that she was breathing before I left that room,"

"You're really gonna beat yourself up over this?"

"I just feel like hell for giving up on her the way I did,"

Addison made a face. "I feel like hell for convincing you to give up," she swallowed. "But, we did what we both know she wanted us to do,"

"Yeah, I know," he sighed. "It just doesn't make it any easier on my head,"

"Mark, you've went over 36 hours with no sleep and I bet you haven't eaten either. Nothing is gonna be easy on your head,"

He let out a tiny chuckle. "I can't believe you thought I screwed Lexie,"

"Eh," she shrugged. "It's just the Mark that I knew,"

"Well, time to meet the new Mark Sloan,"

Addison looked down at the operating room below them, noticing the look of confidence in Derek's eyes as he looked up at her. She nudged Mark with a smile. "Let's go get something to eat,"

"Nah, I'm okay,"

"Mark," she said sternly. "Derek already told you that this surgery is gonna take awhile. She's in good hands. You need to be-"

"Okay, okay," he interrupted her, knowing no matter what he said he would be defeated. "But, let's make it quick,"

* * *

><p>"What's with the look?" Meredith looked across the table at Christina.<p>

"What look?"

"The look you've been giving me all day,"

"I'm just lost," Christina remarked, taking a spoonful of yogurt into her mouth. "Something is in the air, this hospital is insane,"

Meredith laughed, as Alex sat down with them. "What's up," he asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Christina was just telling me how there's something in the air,"

"Oh," Alex rolled his eyes. "No shit. I feel like I'm in a Lifetime movie,"

"Seriously, Meredith, you don't think anything is odd lately?" Christina asked.

"Oh, plenty of things are odd,"

"Sloan's wife should be on a slab," Alex replied. "You got your kid back. Lexie, the one who considers herself doctor of the year, let herself get an infection,"

"I'm pregnant,"

"Yang's pregnant-" Alex turned to her and made a face. "Wait, what? Again!"

Christina and Meredith broke into a fit of giggles.

"Seriously," Alex took another bite of his sandwich. "You have the freaking uterus of a rabbit,"

Meredith fought to contain her laughter.

"Not again," Christina caught her breath. "I never had the abortion,"

"Wow, change of heart at the last minute?"

"Oh," he made another face. "Cool, I guess,"

"So," Meredith gave him a look. "Me and Christina have grown up…"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "And?"

"When are you gonna atleast try to grow up?" Christina smirked.

"Hardy-har-har," he rolled his eyes.

"You and Lexie spend a lot of time together," Meredith blurted.

"So? We're friends," he opened his bag of chips. "Seriously, can I eat my freakin' lunch or do you two insist on giving me a headache?"

"Pretty babies," she shrugged.

"Huh?" Christina looked at her friend.

"Pretty babies. Alex and Lexie would make pretty babies,"

"Oh screw this," Alex grabbed his tray and moved to another table.

Meredith looked at Christina and started laughing. "Something I said?"

* * *

><p>The next morning, dawn broke through the windows of Seattle GraceMercy West hospital. Doctors and nurses were making their way into the building to start their day. In the on call rooms, doctors woke from their short slumbers to get up and head right back to work.

Lexie Grey groaned as the bright sun suddenly hit her face, pulling her out of her deep slumber.

"Morning, sunshine," Meredith smiled, as she she finished pulling the blinds open, Zola perched on her hip.

"Ughhh.." Lexie groaned with a stretch. "Go away,"

"Oh, come on," Meredith grinned. "I know how much you love being able to sleep in, but I gotta check your stitches and make sure you haven't ripped or infected them anymore,"

"They're fine," she moved to lay on her back.

"That's what you said before too, then they got infected," Meredith sat Zola on the bed next to her aunt and moved to pull Lexie's shirt up. "Awesome. Looks good,"

"Told you," Lexie smiled as Zola rested her head on her chest.

"Oh hush," Meredith sat on the bed next to her sister. "So, let's go,"

"Go where?"

"Home," Meredith smiled. "Dr. Webber signed off on your release,"

"Really?" Lexie's eyes lit up. "Thank god!"

"Yup. I have the day off," Meredith stood up again and reached for Zola.

"Oh, Meredith, you didn't have to take the day off for me," she moved to stand up.

"Yeah I did," she smiled. "Tell Auntie Lexie we rented some movies and made up the couch for her," she said in a sing-song voice, bouncing Zola on her hip, causing her too giggle. "We're gonna order chinese and have a girls day,"

"Aw," Lexie smiled brightly. "Thanks Mer,"

"Get dressed," Meredith grinned and pointed to an overnight bag that she had thrown some clothes into for her. "We're gonna go see daddy and we'll be right back,"

"Say, 'Boo!"

Derek turned from the nurse's desk with a bright smile, finding Meredith and Zola behind him. Zola's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together at the sight of her daddy. "Hi princess," he planted a kiss on her forehead as he took her into his arms. "Aren't you supposed to be at home with mommy?"

"Yes," Meredith smiled, "But, Richard called and released Auntie Lexie so we came to pick her up,"

"Awesome," he smiled. "She glad to get out of here?"

"Yeah," she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. "So me and Zola rented a few chick flicks and made up the couch. We're gonna spend the day with Lexie and order some take-out,"

Derek made a playful gasp at Zola. "Daddy wants to come!" Zola reached for his nose and giggled.

"How's Becca?" Meredith asked, as she followed him towards the attending's lounge.

"Eh," he made a face. "She woke up a little groggy, but Avery took her for another CT scan,"

"Where's Mark? I can't imagine how he must be feeling right now," she sighed as she sat down next to him. Zola rubbed her eyes, stuck her thumb in her mouth and rested her head on Derek's shoulder.

"He went home to take a shower, but he isn't really talking about it. I think he's just confused,"

"No kidding," she made a face. "She's alive…she's dead...she's alive…she's pregnant,"

"No," he shook his head sadly. "Addison did an exam and an ultrasound, the baby probably died on impact,"

"Oh no," Meredith sighed. "How'd they take it?"

"Well, pretty good, actually. Becca knew the chances of the baby surviving….I don't think Mark had enough time or thought to get attached,"

"Hmm," she shook her head, then noticed Zola's sweet sleeping form on Derek's shoulder.

"She's out, isn't she?" Derek smirked.

Meredith grinned, so full of love and contentment for the man and child before her. A week, hell, even days ago she would have never expected that her husband would be holding their daughter in his arms as she peacefully slept against his shoulder.


	20. Going Home II

Thanks for sticking with me, guys!

* * *

><p>"Nice job, boys," Mark Sloan smiled at Alex and Jackson as they moved out of the operating room. The three of them stripped off their gloves and gowns and moved to scrub out.<p>

"Thank you, sir," Alex nodded.

"You boys on call tonight?" Mark asked

"I am," Jackson replied.

"What are you up to, Karev?"

"Drinks at Joe's with Grey and Yang," he replied. "Although it's less fun, since Yang's knocked up,"

"Aren't you running the ER tonight?" Jackson asked as the three of them started down the hall.

"Nope," Mark replied. "Took the night off. I'm gonna spend it with my wife,"

"Finally catching a break? You've been working that shift for what….three weeks now?"

"Yeah," he replied, as the guy at the coffee cart handed him his usual. "It's just been the easiest shift to work, get to see Sofia during the day and I'm not far from Becca at night. And, when there's no traumas, I actually get to sit with her or sleep for a little bit,"

"I heard she's doing pretty good," Jackson responded.

"Yeah," he smiled. "Hasn't had a seizure in over two weeks,"

"Awesome,"

"She's going stir crazy though. She wants to get back to work,"

"Eh, it'll happen in no time. I gotta go get some food, I'll catch ya later," Jackson turned and left.

Mark nodded in his direction and turned to the file the nurse had just handed him, he pulled a pen from his scrub pocket and started scribbling in it. "So…"

"So….what?" Alex raised an eyebrow as he looked through the missed messages on his phone.

"How's little Grey?"

"She's good," he replied. "She'll be back to work in the morning,"

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow. "Hmm,"

"Look, dude, if you're trying to ask me if she's still in love with you, I don't know, she hasn't said anything,"

"I'm not trying to ask you that," he sighed and turned back to Alex. "Look, I'm just asking cause I haven't seen her…I know she's…hurt,"

"Hurt? Why would she be hurt?"

"Okay, maybe she isn't hurt, but I know that she was upset cause I didn't tell her about Becca and I,"

"Look, it's honestly none of my business," he replied. "I don't ask. She doesn't say,"

"Hmph, okay," Mark nodded as Derek approached. "Hey,"

"Hi," Derek replied with a bright smile.

"What's with the grin?"

"Oh you'll see," he grinned, teasingly.

Mark made a face. "What are you, 5?"

"No," Derek chuckled. "I'm the doctor that just sent your wife for another CT scan,"

Mark's expression changed. "Why? Is she okay?"

"She's fine," he replied. "Her latest scan is from last week. I can't release her based on a scan from last week,"

"Release her? When?"

"Probably tonight,"

"What? Really!" Mark's eyes widened.

"I'm gonna go see if I got her scans back," he turned from his friend.

"Hurry up and let me know," he turned back to the chart he was working on and scribbled faster.

* * *

><p>"Hey you,"<p>

"Hi," Lexie looked up from the book in her lap to find April standing in the doorway.

"How're you feeling?"

"Pretty good," she forced a smile. "How was work?"

"Great," April moved to sit next to Lexie on her bed. "I got to assist on a temporal lobe aneurysm removal,"

"Wow," Lexie smiled. "Tired of Shepherd's service yet?"

"No," April reached up and let her hair down, letting it fall to her shoulders. "He's been in a really great mood lately."

"Of course he is," Lexie sighed. "He has a totally gorgeous baby girl now," she nodded her head towards the playpen in the corner of her bedroom.

"Meredith can't stop gushing about how much you love babysitting,"

Lexie smiled at her niece's sleeping form. "Well, I've only done it for the past week, but I've had a blast. She's adorable,"

"Mark was asking about today,"

Lexie sighed. "Really?"

"Yeah. He asked me if you were doing okay," she replied. "I told him you would be back at work tomorrow. I really wish you guys could work things out,"

Lexie rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, April. He's married,"

"Technicalities," she said with a giggle, causing Lexie to smile at her.

"How is she?"

"Dr. Masterson? Shepherd did another CT scan on her today, but they were backed up. I left before the scans came back, but he said that if her scans came back even slightly better than the last ones that he was gonna discharge her tonight or tomorrow,"

Lexie made a face. "Good. Glad she's doing well,"

"No you're not," April grinned.

"Yes I am! I don't wanna like…see her die," she laughed. "I hardly know her for crying out loud,"

"If it makes you feel any better…the scarring on her left side is horrible,"

"April!" Lexie laughed. "What a horrible thing to say,"

"I'm just telling you," she giggled.

"How bad is it?"

"Oh, they're just burn scars," April explained. "Her left arm above her elbow…the side of her abdomen...part of her neck…and half of the side of her face,"

"Oh no," Lexie shook her head. "That's horrible,"

"Good thing she married a plastic surgeon, huh?"

"Rub it in," Lexie rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hey beautiful," Mark smiled as he entered Becca's hospital room.<p>

"Hi babe," she smiled, looking up from the laptop in her lap. She sat indian style on the bed, dressed in one of Mark's old sweatshirts that he had brought from home for her, she always complained of being cold and a pair of black jogging pants. Her long blonde locks were pulled into a messy ponytail, her black rimmed glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose.

"Whatcha doin?" he pecked a kiss on her lips and sat on the bed next to her.

"I was reading an email from one of my old residents in New York. She wanted to let me know that she performed her first cesarean with the presence of a vessel embedded cervical trachoma. She basically just wanted to brag about how she would have never been able to do it if it wasn't for what I've taught her," she closed the laptop and put it on the table beside the bed.

"Wow," he grinned and wrapped an arm around her, as she laid against his chest. "You taught someone something useful…who knew,"

"Shutup," she poked his side, causing his to jump. "Addy said to tell you hi,"

"Spend all day on the phone with her again?"

"No, she had a busy morning. We were skyping earlier, but then I couldn't stand to look at myself anymore,"

"Oh stop. You're beautiful,"

"Oh yeah, a natural freddy Krueger,"

"Rebecca," he growled. "Knock that off,"

"Okay, okay..sorry,"

"Besides, you're a Sloan…Sloan's know how incredibly gorgeous they are," he grinned, joining in on the laughter that escaped her as soon as they words left his mouth. "No, really, babe…" he pecked a kiss on her head.

"Okay, okay, Sorry," she sighed. "Know any good plastic surgeons?"

"Hmm, maybe. I'll have to make some calls," he folded an arm behind his head, rubbing his other hand up and down her back. "As soon as Derek signs off on it, me and Avery will fix you up, babydoll,"

"I know…I know…I'm sorry," she moved to plant a kiss on his lips. "No more burn talk. So, how's Lexie Grey? I've asked a few people and no one seems to know,"

"Who have you asked?"

"Karev, Yang, Avery," she replied. "But, even if they do know they won't tell me. Cause, it's the elephant in the room,"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Mark, I've sat in this room for over three weeks. Nurses talk….infact, nurses never shutup. I've learned lots of things,"

Mark chuckled. "What have you learned, my dear?"

"That Alex Karev wanted in my pants until I became a 'pizza face'. That there's only four nurses on this entire floor that you haven't had sex with. And my personal favorite…. that you and Lexie Grey were in a serious relationship….three different times,"

"What the fuck? Karev called you a pizza face?"

"Mark," she sat up, looking at him sternly.

"Okay, okay," he sighed, sitting up along with her. "Yeah…Lexie and I dated...quite a few times,"

"What happened?"

"The first time, Sloan came to town….so Lexie fled. The second time, I went to LA with Sloan and slept with Addison…..Lexie slept with Karev. The third time, we got back together right after me and Callie had sex…and I found out Callie was pregnant," he explained. "We just don't want the same things. I ed a family and babies. She didn't. We were just in different places in our lives. I've already focused on my career, so I was ready to settle down. She just wants to worry about her career for now,"

Becca made a face as she listened to him talk, then sighed.

"What?" Mark raised an eyebrow.

"You still have feelings for her, don't you?"

"I-"

"Knock knock," Callie smiled from the doorway.

"Da!" Sofia giggled, clapping her hands in the air.

"Hi," Becca turned to the two of them and smiled.

"We just wanted to stop by and say hi and goodnight before we head home," Callie smiled, as Sofia tried to escape her arms to get to Mark. She moved closer to him and handed her over.

"Hi baby girl," Mark smiled, planting a kiss on the baby's head. He chuckled as she fought to escape his grasp to get to Becca.

"Hi princesss," Becca giggled as the baby plopped down in her lap.

"She's in a mood," Callie smiled.

"Nah," Becca grinned. "She just loves me,"

"She's a baby….she loves anyone," Mark teased.

"Shut it. She napped with me earlier,"

"Really?"

"Yeah," Callie nodded. "We were in here visiting, I had to run down the hall to talk to a panicking patient…when I came back, these two were curled up in a heap, fast asleep,"

"Awww," Mark smiled. "You should of snapped a picture for me,"

"I did," Callie grinned, pulling her phone out of her pocket. She pushed a few buttons and handed it to him.

"Send that to me," Mark smiled proudly. "Totally my new wallpaper,"

"Ya hear that, princess?" Becca helped Sophia stand on the bed infront of her. "We're models,"

"What, is there a party in here?" Derek asked from the doorway.

"There could be…if you all would leave," Mark grinned, deviously.

"Shutup," Becca elbowed him.

"Who's in the mood for some awesome news?"

"How are my scans?"

"Great," he smiled. "Temporal lobe appears to be completely healed. There's minimal fluid, so there's only a small chance of any more seizures,"

"Can I go home?"

"For a price,"

"What do you want, Shepherd?" Mark raised an eyebrow.

"A promise,"

"A promise of what?" Becca asked.

"That you'll take it easy. Someone can keep an eye on you at all times. Even though there's only a small risk of seizures, I don't want you alone or doing too much to induce one,"

"You got it," Mark replied.

"I know I got it," he grinned. "Addison's hopping on a plane…she cleared her schedule. She'll be at your place for the next two weeks,"


	21. I'll Help You

"Sloan…"

Mark's eyes fluttered open, feeling someone gently shake him awake. He looked up to find Christina standing behind him. "Yang..what time is it?" he whispered, trying not to wake Becca up.

"It's about two am. We have a nine year old, in transit. He was attacked by a neighbor's dog. Ambulance is about eight minutes out, they're having trouble stopping the bleeding. They warned that a couple of the kid's nerves are exposed, I already paged Dr. Robbins, she's on her way. "

"Shit," he slowly and gently moved to sit up, so he wouldn't wake the sleeping form that had been so comfortably wrapped in his arms. "I'll be right there,"

"Thank you, sir," Christina turned and dashed out of the room.

Becca let out a groggy little groan. "Where you going?"

"Sorry, baby," he planted a soft kiss on her lips and jumped to his feet. "Trauma case is on it's way,"

"Okay,"

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart," he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her. "I love you," he kissed her once more.

* * *

><p>"Please tell me there's more coffee," Meredith said groggily as she entered the kitchen. Lexie and April sat at the kitchen table, their own cops of coffee in their hands.<p>

"Good morniing to you too," Alex looked up from the bar, a mouth full of cereal.

"I've been up since two am," she yawned. "Zola's cutting molars,"

"I would of made Shepherd get up with her," April giggled.

"He has a full schedule of surgeries today," Meredith sighed. "Trust me, I was tempted." She sat down next to Lexie, resting her head on her hands. "Lex, you ready to go back to work?"

"Yup," Lexie replied with a smile. "Can't wait,"

"She can't wait to get back to drooling over Sloan," Alex laughed.

"Shutup!" Lexie growled. "My life doesn't revolve around Mark,"

"Finally figuring that out?" Derek asked as he entered the room, Zola in his arms.

"My god," she stood to her feet, taking her coffee cup to the sink. "I think I liked it better when I was half dead and everyone was forced to be nice to me," she turned to leave the room. "I'll be in the freaking car,"

"You didn't have to say that, ya know," Meredith sighed, as she took Zola from his arms. April stood up and left the room, following after Lexie.

"Sorry," he moved to grab a cup of coffee. "Truth hurts though,"

Meredith made a face. "Doesn't mean she needs to be reminded all the time,"

"Well," he turned around and leaned against the counter. "She better get used to it, babe. He's married and I'm sure that now that the word is out to everyone, no one's gonna hide it in order to make Little Grey happy,"

"Oh Derek,"

"I totally agree, Mer," Alex stood up and put his bowl in the sink. "She's gotta hurry up and realize that there are other fish in the sea,"

"I'll see you at work," Meredith moved to plant a kiss on Derek's lips and handed Zola back to him. "And mommy will come see you at the daycare later. Be good for daddy,"

* * *

><p>"You okay?" April walked next to Lexie as they moved down the hallway, Meredith walked infront of them.<p>

"I'm dandy," Lexie forced a fake smile.

"Oh come on," April gently nudged her. "You know Derek is Sloan's best friend, I don't think he means to sound like a jerk,"

"I don't even care," she sighed, "I'm so over it,"

"Oh stop," April replied. "If you didn't care you wouldn't have ran out like you did this morning. Like I said though, I don't think Derek means to be a jerk, so just roll your eyes and ignore him,"

"Oh trust me, I have every intention of it,"

"Good,"

"Morning losers," Christina greeted the five of them from the nurse's station, where she stood filling out a patient's chart.

"Losers?" Meredith asked, noticing that most of the rooms that had been empty the night before, were now full. "I've been here for an hour and I can already tell that today is gonna suck. Busy night?"

"Yup. I was covering the pit, I repaired two aortic tears on my own. Assisted on a laparoscopic cardio infraction, and helped the stand in vagina squad with an emergency cesarean,"

"Wow," Meredith replied, turning around and looking at the surgical board. Lexie stood next to her, arms crossed over her chest. "Have you seen Bailey? I'm on her service today,"

"She got here about an hour ago, Robbins called her in early to help her and Sloan in OR 4,"

"What do they have in OR 4?" Lexie asked.

"Nine year old kid got too close to the neighbor's dog. His face looks like someone shoved him through a wood chipper,"

"Oh my god," April made a face. "Poor thing,"

Derek came down the hallway, joining them. "Lexie, April, the chief said you're both back on my service,"

Lexie gave April a look and rolled her eyes. "Of course I am,"

"First order of business for the day," he handed her a patient chart. "Get her discharge in order,"

Lexie looked over April's shoulder as she laid the chart on the counter and opened it up. She couldn't help but groan when she read the patient's name. 'Masterson-Sloan, Rebecca'

* * *

><p>"So," Christina stood next to Meredith at the coffee cart, "What do you think,"<p>

"Think about what?" Meredith asked, pouring creamer into her coffee.

"Little Grey being put on Derek's service, the same day that Becca's being released,"

"I don't know," Meredith shrugged. "Ya know, Alex keeps raising an eyebrow about it too. Honestly, I don't know. I mean, yeah, Lexie's my sister and I love her. But, I can't just jump in and treat Becca like the enemy. How would that be fair? Lexie and Sloan haven't been together for awhile….and I'm sorry to say it, but that's Lexie's fault, no one else's,"

"I think it's sad," Christina blurted. "I look at her and I feel like I'm in high school again,"

"What? Look at who?"

"Lexie," she replied as the two moved down the hall. "I mean, she's like the ditsy cheerleader, who's in love with the jock. Yeah, the jock once had feelings for her and banged her, but now he's moved onto the captain of the squad and obviously has no intentions of looking back,"

"Hmm," Meredith made a face, as she pulled a patient file from the nurse's desk and started writing something in it. "That's an interesting analogy, I never would have put it quite like that,"

"Christina," Owen approached her with a grin on his face.

"Hi," she smiled. "How was your night?"

"Good, but lonely," he replied. "I don't think I like you being on night rotation, while I'm stuck at home sleeping without you,"

"Aww," Christina playfully puckered her bottom lip. "Poor baby. Just think, in another six months, you won't be alone. You'll have a baby to cuddle with and take care of, while mommy saves lives,"

Owen chuckled at her cocky, yet sly smile.

Meredith looked at the two as they spoke to each other and grinned. Happy to see that her best friend was glowing. Glowing, because she had finally accepted something that she never realized that she wanted.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Dr. Slo….er, Masterson," April moved into Becca's hospital room, Lexie alongside her.<p>

"Good morning," Becca smiled, sitting indian style on her bed.

Lexie noticed the fresh scars that were scattered down the left side of her face and neck. . Her glasses sat on the bridge of her nose, her curly blonde hair was laying loosely across her shoulders and down her back. She recognized the Seattle Seahawks sweatshirt from Mark's closet.

"It's Dr. Masterson," Becca added. "I'm keeping my last name,"

"Oh, okay," April made a face. "We just came in to do a few pages of paperwork and go over some things for your release,"

"Okay," Becca looked around April at Lexie. "How are you, Dr. Grey?"

Lexie forced a half-hearted smile. "I'm okay,

"Good. I heard you had a pretty nasty injury. But, I'm glad you've recovered so well,"

"Me too," Lexie replied.

"A little jealous,"

Lexie shot her a confused look, hoping that some kind of confrontation wasn't about to take place. "Jealous? Of who? What?"

"Of you," Becca giggled. "You're so lucky to be back to work already. I'm literally dying to get back,"

"Well, that's going to be a little while," April replied. "Dr. Shepherd has you down for a firm two weeks of rest. You'll come back for another CT scan, then we'll go from there,"

"And 'rest' is what she'll do," Mark smiled as he entered the room, scrub cap still on his head.

"Yeah yeah," Becca rolled her eyes, as he pecked a kiss onto her lips. "How was your surgery?"

"It was okay," Mark shook his head, sitting next to her on the bed. "Still touch and go. There's a lot of nerves exposed right now, but the kid kept going into tachycardia, so we sent him to the ICU until he's more stabilized. I managed to save a lot of his face, though,"

"That's cause you're awesome," Becca grinned cutely at him, as he pecked another kiss on her lips.

"Okay, we're gonna get Shepherd to sign off and you should be good to go," Lexie said, as she turned to leave the room. She slammed Becca's file onto the nurse's desk and sighed.

"Lexie.." April said softly.

"I'm fine, April. Forget it,"

"I got an idea," April moved next to her friend, close to her ear.

"An idea for what?" Lexie turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's get rid of her,"

"What?"

"You heard me," April smiled, deviously. "I'll help you."


	22. Headache Cure

Thanks for reading, guys. I know these last couple of chapters have been pretty slow. But, I know where I'm going, just need the build up to get there. Please review!

* * *

><p>"I mean it," Derek said sternly, yet gently. He stood outside the hospital room that was Becca's. Becca stood close to him, Mark slug Becca's bags over his shoulder. He moved to stand next to her and looped an arm around her waist.<p>

"I heard you," Becca replied. "Take it easy, take my meds, and eat lots of protein. Hello, I was a doctor once too, ya know,"

"Yeah I know, just not as good of one," he grinned teasingly, and pointed at Mark, "And you, make sure she does all that,"

"I will," Mark grinned. "Damn doctors are the worst patients,"

"Addison threw me a text message. She's already at your place getting settled in,"

"Settled in?" Mark asked. "Becca hasn't even gotten settled in. She better not make herself too comfortable,"

"Really? Never would have bothered you before," Derek raised an eyebrow.

"I promise I'll follow the whole protocol if you just let me come back to work…like, tomorrow," Becca smiled, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, look at that, she's become a comedian," Derek said, causing himself and Mark to laugh.

Mark received a soft nudge of Becca's elbow in his side. "You don't get to encourage him," she warned with a giggle.

"Just freakin' leave already," Lexie grumbled under her breath from a nearby nurse's desk.

"No kidding," April rolled her eyes. "Just bone each other in the hallway and get it over with,"

"Oh my god," Alex laughed at the two. "You both are pathetic."

"Pathetic?" Lexie raised an eyebrow. "Just because I don't wanna watch the two of them fall all over each other? There's plenty of patients that need that room, or need Derek's attention,"

"Lexie," Alex gently patted her cheek in a teasing manner. "Tell the little green monster to get off your shoulder. Jealousy doesn't look good on you,"

"Alex, don't you have a bullet to catch?" April snapped. Alex turned and gave her a dirty look.

"I'm not jealous," Lexie rolled her eyes and turned back to the paperwork infront of her.

"Yeah, we'll go with that," he laughed as he turned to walk off.

"Why can't anyone else see that you and Sloan obviously belong together?"

"Oh, April," Lexie sighed.

* * *

><p>"So, Yang's really pregnant?"<p>

"Yup," Callie looked over her kitchen counter, pouring herself and Addison a cup of coffee.

"Wow," Addison made a face and looked back to Sofia. She was sitting on the floor playing with her. "Sofia, what has gotten into all these people? They're all crazy…" she cooed, causing the baby to giggle.

"Crazy?" Callied raised an eyebrow, handing Addison her cup. "Why do you say that?"

"Derek is suddenly domesticated, which doesn't really surprise me, but Meredith? She's about four years away from being a total soccer mom. Yang's pregnant, Alex is actually focused on his career, instead of some random piece of tail. Izzie's gone. George is dead," she rambled. "My best friend is recovering from a traumatic brain injury, all the while being married to Mark Sloan,"

"And, I'm a lesbian," Callie added with a laugh. "I guess if you've been away for awhile it would seem as though we're all nuts,"

"No kidding,"

"So how is Becca feeling? I saw her for like two minutes when her and Mark got home, but that was about it,"

"She says she's feeling great," Addison stood to her feet and picked Sofia up. She moved to the couch and sat down with her in her lap. Sofia clutched her stuffed elephant, biting and drooling on one of the ears of it. "But, who knows, knowing Becca, she's probably saying that just to get back to work sooner. I came over here to give them some time to get settled back in at home. They mentioned something about a nap,"

Callie sat on the couch across from her. "How come this is the first any of us have heard of Becca? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love her to death already. She's amazing. I'm just surprised none of us have heard of her,"

"Eh," Addison took a sip of her coffee. "You know how it is. You move away, things change…people change.."

Callie raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"After me and Mark slept together and her and Derek-"

"Her and Derek!" Callie's eye widened. "What!"

"No, no, no…not that at all…" Addison laughed. "Becca has always been like my sister. Her parents died in a car accident when we were in med school. After that, we've always been close. We did everything together, my family became her family. She was my maid of honor in my wedding. When Mark and I slept together there was a lot of hurt that took a while for both of us to get over,"

"Wait, I know you slept with Mark, but how did Becca hurt you?"

"Becca and Mark were always an on and off again thing. They'd spend a little bit of time together, he'd screw some med student or intern and Becca would walk away, because she always thought he didn't have enough patience to wait for her. She was always the person I vented to and talked to about my problems with Derek. But, when Mark and I slept together...Derek ran to her,"

"So her and Derek….?"

"No, they didn't sleep together," Addison laughed. "I know Becca well enough to know that she would have never done that. She just suddenly became Derek's best friend. He spent a couple weeks on her couch, until he moved to Seattle. She didn't return my calls, wouldn't see me. She took two weeks off work, along with Derek. She helped him heal…forgetting that I was in pain too,"

"Oh, wow,"

"We actually didn't start talking to each other again, until after Mark left New York. I didn't know what made her so upset, the fact that I slept with Mark or that I cheated on Derek. I probably never will know and that's okay. All that crap is behind all of us. As long as she's in my life now, that's all that matters,"

"So you really don't think anything happened between her and Derek?"

"Positive,"

* * *

><p>"Hey," Alex sat with April and Lexie in the cafeteria.<p>

"Hi," Lexie forced a smile, pushing her salad around with her fork.

"You okay?" he asked, biting into his sandwich.

"Yeah," Lexie yawned. "Just got used to sitting on my ass all day," she said with a giggle.

"Well, stop sitting here looking so depressed,"

"I'm not depressed," she replied, sitting up straight, stretching her arms and popping her neck. "Just tired,"

"Wanna hang out at Joe's tonight?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. April looked up at the two, taking a bite of her yogurt.

"Come on, Lex," he replied. "Stop being such a bump on a log. Life goes on,"

"I know it does," she replied.

"Just because everyone thinks that she's like….dead inside doesn't mean that she is," April stated matter-of-factly.

"I never said she was dead inside,"

"Just saying," she shrugged.

"Nope, very much alive," Lexie smiled and stood up. "I gotta go see if my patient's CT results are ready,"

"When the hell did you become the watch-dog?" Alex looked to April, after Lexie walked away.

"What are you talking about?" April made a face.

"That's the second time that you've bitten my head off today, when I've talked to Lexie,"

"Oh, I'm sorry," April rolled her eyes. "Maybe it's because you're an insensitive jerk with a smart mouth?"

"Which is exactly what she needs right now," Alex snapped. "You can't keep encouraging her that Sloan loves her and wants her. Obviously, he's made his choice,"

"You're a man, Alex," April glared. "You wouldn't understand,"

"Kepner, what is there to understand?" Alex looked confused. "The guy married a chick that he went to med school with! Someone that he's been in love with for years! He doesn't want Lexie!"

"It's none of your business," April groaned and stood up. She reached down to grab her cafeteria tray, Alex grabbed her arm.

"I mean it, Kepner. Stop encouraging her,"

April glared at him and turned to stomp off.

"Whoa," Meredith sat her tray down next to Alex, Zola perched on her hip. "What was that about?"

"Nothing," he shrugged it off and took another bite of his sandwich. "Hey Zola,"

"Say hi to uncle Alex," Meredith sat down and settled Zola in her lap. "I've been so busy all day, this is the only chance I've had to see her,"

"I am awesome!" Christina boasted as she sat down across from Alex.

"No, you're annoying," Alex smiled. "I'm awesome,"

"Really?" Christina raised an eyebrow taking a drink of her soda. "Did you just totally rock a double vascular aortic repair, on 2 hours of sleep?"

Alex made a face and went back to his food.

"That's what I thought," Christina smiled slyly and turned to Zola. "Auntie Christina is awesome!"

* * *

><p>"Hey…" Addison smiled as she came back he penthouse. She found Becca sitting cross legged on the couch, with a cup of tea and the tv rem<p>

"Hi," Becca looked up. "Where have you been?"

"I was over playing with Sofia," Addison sat in the arm chair across from the couch.

"Isn't she the cutest thing on the planet?"

"Adorable," she nodded. "Where's Mark?"

"He's still sleeping…he's exhausted,"

"Oh, what are you watching?" she pulled her knees to her chest, turning towards the tv.

"Old 90210 re-runs," she eyed her friend, waiting for her to laugh.

Addison made a 'pfft' sound. "Some things never change,"

"Nothing better to watch," Becca giggled.

"You feeling okay?"

"Yup, fantastic,"

"You're not lying?" Addison looked at her, searching her eyes.

"Nope. Completely honest,"

"Take your meds?"

"I'm not due to take my meds for another hour," Becca replied and turned to her friend. "Seriously, Addy. I'm not sure what Derek told you….but, believe it or not the accident didn't leave me mentally challenged. I'm a doctor, too."

"Okay, okay," Addison put her hands up in defeat. "Sorry,"

Mark emerged from the bedroom wearing a pair of checkered pajama pants and a grey tshirt.

"Hi sunshine," Addison grinned.

"My head is killing me," he said with a whine in his voice. He laid across the couch, laying his head in Becca's lap.

"Poor baby," Becca leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips.

"What the hell...seriously, 90210?"

Becca and Addison looked at each other laughing.

"Jesus Christ," Mark groaned. "So begins my two weeks of hell,"

"You guys hungry?" Addison asked.

"Not really, but I have to eat before I take my meds later, " Becca replied, running her fingers through Mark's hair. "What do you want, babe?"

"I don't care. Anything but cafeteria food," Mark replied.

"Chinese?" Addison and Becca said in unison, then laughed. Addison stood to her feet and went to grab her coat.

Mark sat up and moved to grab his wallet off the table behind the couch. Addison slapped his hands away. "You're married with a child," she grinned. "I got this,"

"You sure?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yup," she turned towards the door. "I'll be back in a while,"

Becca moved to lay her legs across Mark's lap. "Feel better with some sleep, baby?"

"You have no idea," he popped his neck, rubbing his soft hands up and down her baby smooth legs. "There is nothing like sleeping in your own bed, no matter what anyone says. How long have you been up?"

"I slept with you for about an hour, then I got up and took a hot bath….shaved my legs.." she grinned.

"I see that," he chuckled.

"You have any idea how hard it is for a woman to maintain her legs in a hospital?" she moved to straddle his lap and planted a kiss atop his nose.

"I can only imagine," he kissed her lips, he rested his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes. "I love you,"

"I love you too," she smiled, pecking a kiss on his lips.

"My head is seriously kicking my ass,"

"Hmm," she grinned. "Ya know what I tell my patients is good for headaches…"

"Aspirin?" he chuckled.

"Nope," she giggled, sliding her hands up his shirt, sliding her fingers up and down his abs. She planted kisses down his jaw bone, stopping at his neck where she began kissing and gently biting at it. She grinned as he felt him harden against her thigh.

"Hmm, never tried this for a headache, but I'm willing to try anything atleast once," he grinned. She kissed his lips and looped her arms around his neck, moaning softly as his tongue snaked into her mouth. Mark snaked his hand down and slipped into the pair of shorts she had on, his fingers found the destination he was looking for. She moaned against his lips, feeling him slide a finger inside her.

His lips moved down her jawbone, biting at her earlobe, trailing kisses down to her neck. "Wait, Bec…did Derek say we could…"

"Shutup," she replied. "Last thing I wanna think about right now is Derek," She pulled away from him long enough to pull his shirt off over his head, throwing it over her shoulder. His hands moved to pull her shorts off, then to pull off her t shirt. His mouth quickly moved to lick, suck, and bite her nipples.

Mark lifted his hips enough for her pull on his pajama pants, tugging them towards his knees. His lips went back to her lips, as he moved his legs to kick them off. He leaned his head back on the couch, watching in awe as she lowered herself onto his member, groaning as felt her warmth envelope him.

His hands rested on her hips, feeling her slide up and down on him. Her lips kissed at his neck, then moved to suck on his earlobe. "My god," he groaned.

Her hand rested on the back of his head, grasping a handful of his hair. Pressing her forehead against his, they stared into each others eyes as they both climaxed together.

"I love you…" he spoke softly.


	23. Hitting Home

"Good morning, Dr. Sloan," April smiled, as he moved out to the ambulance bay, pulling a trauma gown on.

"Morning," he replied.

"How are you?"

"This isn't social hour," Mark made a face. "What do you got, Kepner?"

April rolled her eyes at him. "Thirty-four year old male fell from a telephone pole after he was electrocuted. Third degree burns on his hands and right side. May have a fractured femur and arm. Ambulance is three minutes out,""

"Where's Avery?"

"I paged him, I'm pretty sure he's on his way,"

"He's on his way, or you think he's on his way?"

"He was in the cafeteria, he's on his way,"

"Alright then," he pulled his phone from his pocket and paced infront of the ambulance bay while they waited.

"How's Dr. Masterson?"

Mark moved his eyes up from where he was kicking at the sidewalk with his foot. "She's good, thanks for asking,"

"I bet she's glad to be-"

"Did you page Bailey? If this guy fell from a telephone pole he probably has internal injuries," he said as they heard the ambulance getting closer.

"She's in surgery, but she's almost finished up. Said she'll catch up with you when she's out,"

"Good," he replied as the ambulance pulled in and backed up to the door.

"I'm here, I'm here," Avery emerged behind them, pulling the yellow gown on.

"Where have you been?" Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, I was starving," he grinned, causing Mark to chuckle at him.

* * *

><p>"This fucking blows,"<p>

"I didn't know you were up," Addison looked over her black rimmed glasses, at Becca standing in the doorway of the guest room. Addison sat up in the bed, surrounded by pillows and the down comforter. The morning's newspaper in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"I'm so bored, Addy," Becca groaned as she crawled into the bed next to her. She looped an arm around Addison's waist and rested her head on her chest.

Addison smiled out of the corner of her mouth, sliding her fingers through her friend's curls. "You should still be sleeping,"

"It's seven-thirty,"

"I know. It's too early for you to be awake,"

"I've been up since Mark left," she sighed, her eyes scanning over the paper that Addison was holding in her hand. "Because my brain and my body knows that I should be elbow deep in some kind of medical trauma right now,"

"Oh shutup," Addison laughed. "Enjoy your time off…that's what I'm doing,"

"Yeah, but you haven't been in the hospital for a month, and now being forced to take more time off to 'recover',"

"No, but with the way my schedule has been, I'm jealous of you,"

Becca sat up. "I got it! I'll call Derek! You can be my replacement 'recovery' buddy! You stay here and pretend to recover and I'll go back to work!"

"Have you met Derek?" she laughed. "Apparently you need the time off, cause you're delusional,"

"Ugh! I hate Derek Shepherd," she laid her head back down on her friend.

"OW!" Addison jumped, both of them beginning to laugh. "You're head is still just as hard as it was before!"

"Seriously, Addy….I'm bored," Becca groaned once more.

"Oh my god, Rebecca," Addison laid the paper down and took her glasses off. "This is day one of two weeks, I hope to God you're not planning on being this much of a cry baby for the other thirteen,"

"Be nice to me," she puckered her bottom lip. "I'm recovering from massive head trauma,"

"Shutup," Addison rolled to her side and tightened her arms around her friend. "I can't believe I'm spooning you,"

Becca giggled. "I won't tell,"

"Go to sleep," Addison pecked a kiss ontop of her head. Suddenly, she became overwhelmed to the verge of tears, remembering that just weeks ago she almost lost the friend that she was holding in her arms. She was so thankful that she had survived and she was able to savor the moment that they existed in.

* * *

><p>"Hey handsome," Lexie sat next to Mark in the cafeteria.<p>

Mark looked up from his phone and smiled brightly. "Hey you,"

"How are you?" she asked, twisting the top off her bottle of orange juice.

"Fantastic," he grinned. "I haven't seen you in weeks. How ya doin'?"

"I'm good," she smiled. "Just glad to be back at work. How's Sofia?"

"Awesome. Growing like a weed, but she's just an amazing baby girl….she gets better and better every day,"

"Aww," she looked down at her pager.

"How's your abdomen? No scar?" he asked, looking back down at his phone.

"Nope, no scar."

"Awesome," he looked up with a grin. "Cause if I would have had to operate, I would have been tempted to attach a third boob or something,"

Lexie playfully gasped and slugged his shoulder as he laughed. "How mean!"

"We have an idea," Arizona blurted as she and Callie laid their trays on the table and sat down.

"I'll see you later…" Lexie moved to stand up, but Mark grabbed her.

"You don't have to go," he gave her a stern look and turned to Arizona and Callie. "What's up?"

"A wedding,"

"Um…okay," he raised an eyebrow. "How many weddings do lesbians need these days?"

"Not for us," Callie laughed. "For you and Becca,"

Mark held his hand up and pointed to his wedding band. "I'm pretty sure we're already married,"

"Yeah, but City Hall doesn't count," Arizona replied, opening a bag of chips and popping one in her mouth.

"Yes, it does," he rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Mark!" Callie pleaded.

"Absolutely not,"

"Some people prefer not to have big weddings," Lexie piped in. "If I remember right, Mark's always preferred the City Hall thing,"

Arizona gave Callie a confused look, Callie rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Mark," Callie replied, putting emphasis on his name to assure Lexie that she wasn't being spoken to.

"None of your friends or family here got to celebrate with you and Becca," Arizona added.

"Okay, then when Derek fully gives Becca a release, we'll all go to Joe's,"

"Mark!" Callie did her famous foot stomping whine.

Mark laughed and looked at his friend. "What are you, two years old?"

"Mark," Arizona looked at him sternly, then smiled. "Just…listen to me for a second, okay?"

Mark sighed in defeat. "Okay, listening,"

"Candles…pink and white roses…soft music….all your friends….Becca coming down an aisle in a beautiful puffy white dress…her beautiful blonde locks cascading down her shoulders…she's coming towards you in anticipation to confess her undying love for you infront of everyone you know…"

Mark half grinned, looking at Callie. "I don't know…"

"And Sofia…in the cutest little pink dress you've ever seen, totally complimenting her little rosy cheeks," Callie grinned. "And she's feeding you cake…because she saw Becca do it…her little chubby fingers are wiping cake icing on your face and it's the cutest thing in the world,"

"Alright, alright," he sighed in defeat, not able to resist the image of Sofia. "I'm on board. Go sell your little plan to my bride,"

"Yay!" Arizona squealed. "I am sooooo excited!"

Lexie gratefully smiled when her pager went off. "Duty calls," she stood to her feet.

"I'll see ya later," Mark smiled.

"Yup," she grinned and turned to leave.

"What the hell did she want?" Callie raised an eyebrow at Mark.

"Nothing. She just came over to say hi,"

"To say hi and try to see if she still has a chance,"

"Oh damnit, Callie," Mark rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "Don't start,"

"I'm just saying," she sighed. "Be careful,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

"How's our patient?" Arizona quickly changed the subject.

"I checked on him earlier, still too early to tell. The swelling needs to go down some more,"

Arizona giggled. "I know how that patient is doing. How's our patient at home?"

"Oh," Mark chuckled. "She's good, going stir crazy though,"

"See! She needs a wedding to plan!" Callie laughed.

"Oh geez,"

"How's Addison doing? If she'd be more comfortable at our place she's free to take the guest room,"

"Nah," Mark shook his head, taking a drink from his water bottle. "Addison's great. She's probably just what Becca needs to get through all this time off. Honestly, right now I don't know what I'd be doing without her. I can come to work and know that Becca's being watched over by someone who loves her just as much as I do,"

* * *

><p>"Hello,"<p>

Meredith jumped as she felt arms wrap around her waist and a kiss being planted on her neck. "Oh, Alex, we can't do this here. What if someone sees and Derek finds out?"

"Shutup," Derek chuckled. "You paged me, dear?"

"Yeah," she pointed up at the CT scan that was mounted on the wall. "Thirteen year old boy came into the ER, complaining of a headache that's lasted for days. Apparently, he was doing some skateboarding and hit his head on one of the half-pipes. It looked like a concussion, but then he couldn't stand up when I went to release him. I sent him for another scan and I found that he suddenly has a build up of fluid," she pointed to an area right above his spinal cord.

"Holy shit," Derek moved closer to the scan and cocked his head. "All his spinal fluid is leaking into his skull,"

"So, I was right,"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Book an OR. Is he still in the pit?"

"Yeah,"

"I'm gonna go check and make sure I don't need to drill a bur hole before we can get to an OR," he pecked a kiss on her lips.

"Mer, you paged?" Lexie entered the room, just as Derek opened the door.

"Yeah," she pointed to the scan on the wall. "Just wanted to pass on all this info to you. I know you're on Derek's service. I would scrub in, but Zola has a check up,"

"Oh, um, okay," she took the file that Meredith slug over her shoulder to her.

Meredith turned to her sister and could easily tell that she had been crying. "Lex…"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh," she waved a hand infront of her. "It's nothing,"

"Lexie," Meredith sighed. "No, it's not….what is it,"

"Mark's getting married," she said softly, as tears built up in her eyes.

"Oh," Meredith had a confused look on her face. "Lexie, he's already married,"

"No…" Lexie quickly wiped her eyes. "I mean, there's actually gonna be a wedding. It didn't feel real before, but now that there's gonna be a wedding and a white dress and a tux and flowers and a cake and everything, I just know that it's gonna really sink in. It's like someone's screaming from the roof top's that I'm an idiot and Mark Sloan doesn't give a shit about me anymore. I liked this arrangement so much better-" she took a breath, "When it was just a City Hall thing that he did in New York, cause it just doesn't feel real and official and everything. It feels more like a joke…like one day he's gonna jump out and be like 'Just kidding Little Grey! Haha! That's what you get for dumping me because I had a kid!' But, now I'm gonna have to sit in a church and watch her walk down an aisle and probably read off vows that she's written for him, because she's just…..that type of girl, ya know? Oh my god, Mer, oh my god,"

Meredith's eyes moved over her sister, not sure how to grasp any of the rambling that just went on before her. Actually, the rambling confirmed that they are, infact, sisters. All she could do was simply move to pull her sister into her arms, wishing there was something she could do or say to make the hurt go away. "I love you," she said softly.


	24. Guess What I Heard

"So she got fired, left Seattle and just...let him go?"

"Well, it didn't help that he cheated on her while she was away," Callie replied, from across the living room. Becca sat on the couch, Sofia sat on her lap, playing with a handful of stuffed animals.

"Wait," Becca made a face. "Karev cheated on his wife, who was still recovering from cancer?"

"I wasn't here for it, but word traveled fast. I can't tell you how many emails, text messages, and phone calls I got reporting the whole thing to me," Addison came from behind the couch, handing Callie a cup of tea.

"It's not so cut and dry though," Callie added. "Izzie didn't return his calls for weeks, she pretty much killed it, he put the nail in the coffin,"

"Either way, cheaters just need to drop off a cliff," Becca made a face. "It's disgusting,"

Addison looked to her friend and cleared her throat. "Ouch,"

"Well, except for you," Becca giggled. "It's been so long I've almost totally forgot,"

"Wish I could," Addison made a face as she sat down.

"Oh stop," Callie sighed. "It was a long time ago, you both are much better off,"

Before Addison could respond there was a gentle tap on the door and Arizona peeked her head on. "Hey," she walked in and closed the door behind her. "I figured this is where you were," she bent down to plant a kiss on her wife's lips.

"We're gossiping," Becca smiled.

"Ooohh," Arizona grinned. "I love gossip. Who's the topic?"

"Karev," Addison took a sip from her cup.

"Arizona won't gossip or talk badly about Karev," Callie grinned. "He's her prodegy,"

Arizona laughed. "He's not my prodegy. I'm just really proud of how he's grown as a doctor, he's come a long way,"

"I swear, if she was straight...that's who she'd be with," Callie giggled, causing Becca and Addison to laugh along with her.

"Ew," Arizona crinkled her nose. "No,"

"Where's Mark?" Callie asked, "He text me earlier and said he'd be leaving the hospital with you,"

"We were on the way out the door together, but he got paged for a trauma. Something about a probable nerve repair,"

"Don't you guys have dinner reservations?" Becca raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we did, but I doubt he's gonna be done in the next thirty minutes, he was our sitter," Callie sighed.

Becca looked to Addison and made a face. "Are you feeling a little insulted, too?"

"Little bit," Addison grinned. "Maybe they're scared we would sale her on the black market or something,"

"No no, not at all," Callie laughed. "I just don't like throwing Sofia onto other people,"

Becca raised her eyebrows and looked at Callie. "Take your wife to dinner. Me and Addy can handle Princess Sloan,"

"Are you sure?" Arizona asked. "It's really no big deal, we could stay home and order in,"

"The longer you argue the later you're gonna be," Addison added.

"Okay, okay," Callie stood to her feet and moved to plant a kiss on her daughter's head. "We'll be back in a couple hours,"

"No hurry," Becca smiled.

* * *

><p>"I hope your day went much better than mine," April threw herself down in the locker room, her hair was a mess, her makeup was smeared.<p>

"I wish," Lexie pulled on fresh clothes, after changing out of her scrubs. "I'm exhausted,"

"Me too,"

"I'm also starving,"

"I say we pick up a pizza on the way home,"

"Sounds good to me,"

April stood to her feet and moved to grab her clothes from her locker. "So, you feeling any better?"

"I'm alright," Lexie sighed.

"That doesn't sound convincing,"

"I had lunch with Mark today,"

"And?"

"Callie and Arizona sat down with us and talked him into a wedding,"

"Wedding for who?"

"For him and Becca," she sat down on the bench, as she waited for her friend to change.

"They're already married, though,"

"I know. But, they want them to have some huge wedding, since the other one was just a little courthouse thing,"

"Oh," April made a face as she pulled her jeans up and buttoned them. "What's he say?"

"He told them if they could convince Becca, he'd be all for it,"

"Oh god," April rolled her eyes, pulling her shoes on. "I was in the on call room with Callie and Arizona today. Arizona and I were in between surgeries, Callie came in to check on her. Needless to say, I heard some interesting things,"

"Interesting...how?"

"Apparently, when Sloan cheated with Dr. Montgomery, Derek ran to the arms of none other than Becca Masterson's,"

Lexie looked to her friend. "Really?" she raised an eyebrow. "That's the first I've ever heard of it,"

April made a face and grinned at her friend. "That's my point,"

Lexie looked confused. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"I wonder who else hasn't heard about it?"

"You think her and Derek?" Lexie stopped and laughed. "No way,"

"Apparently, Dr. Montgomery spilled the whole thing to Callie," April grinned. "Derek and Becca had a fling before he came to Seattle. That's why Addison and her had such a rocky relationship for a couple of years,"

"Why would they discuss that infront of you?"

"They thought I was asleep," April smiled. "Haven't you learned how to get in on the gossip around here?"

Lexie sighed and rubbed her temples. "I wonder if Mark knows,"

"I doubt it," April grabbed her bag from her locker. "Maybe you should tell him,"

"It's not really any of my business,"

"No, it's not. But, it is if he doesn't know the person he married as well as he thinks he does,"

Lexie made a face and stood to her feet. "You're right,"

* * *

><p>Addison looked up from her book as Mark walked through the front door. He took his jacket off and hung it on the hook by the door. "Hiya sunshine,"<p>

"Hi," he forced a smile as he moved to the fridge for a bottle of water. "Where's Becca?"

"She laid down with Sofia for a little while,"

"Really? I figured Callie and Arizona would cancel their reservation,"

"They were going to," she stood from the couch and folded the blanket she was using. "Becca wouldn't let them,"

"Oh," he sighed and popped his neck. "Did they run their crazy little plan by her?"

Addison raised an eyebrow. "What crazy little plan?"

"The one that involves a wedding,"

"A wedding? They're already married,"

"That's what I said!" he chuckled. "No, a wedding for me and Becca,"

"You're already married, too,"

"Yeah, I know," he sighed. "They think we should do it in order to let everyone celebrate with us,"

"Hmm," Addison grinned as she moved towards the kitchen to put her cup in the dishwasher.

"What's with the grin?" he turned and followed her.

"Honestly? I think it's a great idea. Planning a wedding will give me and Becca something to do for the next couple of weeks, because if I have to listen to her tell me how bored she is again, I'm gonna push her out a window,"

Mark laughed. "She got upset with me this morning because I wouldn't let her go to work with me,"

"Because of you, she crawled into bed with me at seven am,"

"Whoa," he chuckled. "So, now you're going around sleeping with people's wives?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "I'm moving up from best friends,"

"You still beat yourself up about that?"

"I'm joking," she smiled. "Goodnight," she gently ran a hand up his back, grabbed her book off the coffee table, and moved to the guest room where she was staying.

Mark locked the front door and turned the lights out. He made his way to the bedroom and gently creaked the door open, trying his best to be quiet.

"I'm awake," Becca whispered from the bed, causing Mark to jump. Sofia laid ontop of her, spawled out on her stomach, sleeping soundly. Becca was gently running her fingers through the baby's soft, black hair.

"Hey babe," he said, softly. He kicked his shoes off and moved to sit next to her. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. "Aren't you guys just cozy,"

"She's a good cuddler," she grinned.

"I've taught her well,"

"How was work?" she asked, then stopped him before he could answer. "Forget I asked, I don't wanna hear how you got to scrub in on amazing surgeries all day, while I got to sit around and do nothing all freakin' day,"

"Oh, I didn't scrub in on anything amazing," he chuckled, standing to his feet. He moved across the room to change into a pair of pajama pants. "The only thing interesting that I had all day was a slashed corotid artery, so within five seconds I was covered in blood. Patient died, so I showered at the hospital and here I am,"

"Still more exciting than my day,"

He crawled under the covers next to her and moved to plant a kiss on his daughter's head. "Callie and Arizona badgered me today with something that could give you something to do,"

"What?"

"Addison thinks it would be a good idea,"

"Do I have to guess or are you gonna tell me?"

"A wedding,"

Becca laughed. "For who?"

"Us,"

"I know that I'm recovering from a brain injury, but...aren't we already married?"

"Yeah," he replied. "They think it would be a great way to let everyone celebrate with us,"

"Okay, I know what they think, but what do you think?"

"I don't care,"

"You don't care?" she giggled. "Mark Sloan hates big weddings,"

"I never said I hated them," he yawned. "If my wife wants to have a big wedding, I'm all for it,"


	25. Poison

"Thanks for not making sure I was up and moving this morning," Alex moved to stand next to Meredith at the nurse's desk. "I was over an hour late,"

"Shouldn't have stayed up so late," Meredith replied, taking a sip of her coffee. As Christina joined the two.

"Yeah, cause I stay up all night partying," He said sarcastically, "I was here half the night, keeping tabs on Sloan's nerve repair patient,"

"Sorry, Zola was having a bad morning, so I didn't think to check on you,"

"Speaking of Sloan," Christina added. "Have you heard?"

"Oh boy, what's the rumor mill cooked up now?" Alex raised an eyebrow, as he and Meredith both turned to Christina with a questioning look.

Christina made a face at Meredith. "A wedding,"

Meredith sighed, shaking her head.

"I was married once, it wasn't that great," Alex chuckled. "Why would he do it twice?"

"I don't know," Christina shrugged. "From what the nurse's were saying, him and Dr. Masterson decided on it about a week ago,"

"Lexie's gonna freak," Alex sighed.

"She already knows," Meredith replied, looking through her patient's chart. "She knew last week when Torres and Robbins first suggested it to Mark,"

"Sad," Christina shook her head and took a drink of her coffee. "We're all about to witness Little Grey go off the deep end,"

"Christina!" Meredith scolded. "She'll be fine!"

"I seriously thought that you were gonna have a better rumor than that," Alex added. "I heard a much better one yesterday,:

"Oooh!" Christina turned to him. "Do share!"

"Apparently, the reason we never heard of Dr. Masterson was because Addison and her weren't friends for awhile, because Shepherd and Masterson had an affair soon after Addison and Sloan did,"

Meredith's head jerked up from the chart in her hands. "What?"

"Oh," he looked between Meredith and Christina. "You didn't know? Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spill the beans, I thought Shepherd would have already told you,"

Meredith simply looked at Christina and groaned, then turned to walk away.

* * *

><p>"Good morning," Derek nodded with a smile as Mark stepped into the elevator with him.<p>

"Good morning," Mark popped his neck with a yawn, then took a drink from the coffee cup in his hand.

"Uh oh," Derek chuckled at his friend.

"What?" Mark raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't sleep last night, did you?"

"Yeah I did,"

"Mark," Derek grinned. "I've known you for way too long. You're never tired. Obviously, you didn't get much sleep,"

"Okay, I got a few hours," he sighed. "Becca and Addison kept me up with their wedding banter,"

Derek shook his head as they stepped out of the elevator. "I can totally see you trying to decide on the pink roses or the purple pansies,"

"Shutup," Mark rolled his eyes.

"I have a post-op exam with her this afternoon,"

"Yeah, I know. She wants you to clear her,"

"Not going to happen," Derek replied. "The only thing that I may be able to clear her for is the surgery to repair her scars,"

Mark yawned. "That my satisfy her, but she's still gonna kick and scream about being cleared to come back to work,"

"Too bad," Derek replied, then grinned. "Besides, she has a wedding to drive you nuts with,"

The two moved down the hallway, playfully arguing back and forth as Derek kept teasing Mark about the impending wedding.

"Derek," Meredith turned the corner. Derek looked up, recognizing the look on her face. "We need to talk,"

"Everything okay?"

"I certainly hope so," she raised an eyebrow.

"I'll catch up with you later," Derek nodded to Mark. "I'm not done picking on you,"

"I'm looking forward to it,"

Derek followed Meredith as she ducked into an empty patient room. "Well, hello my dear,"

"Why didn't you tell me everything?" she crossed her arms.

"Everything? About what?"

"About 'whom'," she corrected. "About Becca,"

"Meredith, what are you talking about?"

"Rumors are flying, when Mark and Addison had their affair, you and Becca had one too?"

Derek's face became flushed, not exactly sure what to say. He scratched his head and looked to the side, taking a breath.

"Oh my god!" Meredith gasped. "It's true!"

Derek turned to her once again, shaking his head. "Meredith,"

"Ugh," she groaned. "I gotta go," she turned towards the door. "I'm scrubbing in with Bailey,"

"Meredith," he reached for her, but she escaped his grasp and hurried out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Look at him, he's exhausted," Lexie whispered to April, the two women stood by the coffee cart. Lexie's eyes were fixated on Mark, who was leaned over the nearest nurse's desk, scribbling into a chart.<p>

April grabbed her coffee and looked up. "Hmm, yeah he does looks tired,"

"I heard him telling Dr. Robbins earlier that Becca and Addison kept him up with wedding crap,"

"Oh boy," April giggled. "This wedding is gonna be the biggest joke of the century,"

Lexie didn't say anything, just sipped from her cup, rolled her eyes, and walked beside her friend.

The two approached the same nurse's desk where Mark was, Lexie reached past him and grabbed a patient chart. "You okay, Dr. Sloan?"

Mark looked up from his chart and flashed her a smile. "Yeah, just a little groggy today,"

Lexie and April stood at the other end of the counter, Lexie flipping through her patient chart, she grabbed a pen out of her pocket.

"Speak of the devil and she appears," April whispered, pulling Lexie's attention up just in time to see Becca and Addison appear behind Mark.

"Nothing changes around here," Addison smirked. "Always standing around,"

Mark stood up straight and turned around. "Oh shut it," he grabbed Becca's hand and pulled her towards him. "Hey gorgeous,"

"Hi," she smiled, pecking a kiss onto his lips.

Lexie looked at April and made a face, she couldn't help but notice the burn scars that traveled up the side of Becca's face. Even though most of them could be hidden by her long blonde curls, they were still noticeable.

She wore a white t-shirt, with a black sweater over top, jeans and black heels. Lexie couldn't help but notice that despite the scars, she was gorgeous. Her black rimmed glasses sat on the bridge of her nose, aside from lip gloss, it didn't even look like she applied a speck of makeup.

"How'd it go at the bakery?" Mark asked.

"It was fun, cake is ordered," Becca smiled.

"Red velvet," Addison rolled her eyes. "Ick,"

"My favorite," Mark smiled, he looped an arm around Becca from behind and planted a kiss on her head.

"Yeah, I know, but it being your favorite doesn't make it taste any better,"

"Dr. Sloan," Lexie spoke up. "Are you still doing a consult on Dr. Bailey's patient?"

"Yeah, as soon as Bailey gets back from lunch she's supposed to page me," he put his patient's chart away and turned around to grab Becca's hand. "I'm gonna go to Becca's appointment with her. Make sure she pages me, okay?"

Lexie nodded. "Okay,"

"Nice to see you, Dr. Grey," Becca nodded. "All healed up?"

"Yup," Lexie forced a smile. "So far so good,"

"Great,"

* * *

><p>"So, in a nutshell, your latest scans looks amazing,"<p>

"When can I go back to work?"

Derek shook his head. "You just worry about your wedding for now,"

"Derek!" Becca whined.

"Look, I know that you're feeling great and everything, but part of that is because of the anti-seizure medication." He pointed to the CT scan that hung on the lit box on the wall. "See that black spot right there? All we need is that little tear on the temporal lobe to finish healing and then, I'll clear you,"

"Oh my freaking god!"

"What she's trying to politely ask is how long that is going to take?"

"It could take up to six months," Derek sighed, anticipating the reaction he was going to get.

"Derek," Becca looked at him sternly. "Do you wanna get shot again?"

Derek and Mark both laughed. "Shutup," Derek grinned. "I'd say it'll probably be fused back together in less than a month, but it could take up to six. I already ordered a new prescroption for your anti-seizure meds, you can pick them up before you leave,"

Becca made a face and crossed her arms over her chest. "Alright,"

"I do have good news,"

"What?"

"Well, if you can wrangle up a good plastic surgeon, I can clear you to go back under general for your facial reconstruction,"

"I have a pretty open schedule tomorrow," Mark turned to her.

"That's sweet of you, but he said to find a 'good plastic surgeon'," she grinned, teasingly.

"You're hilarious," he grinned, looking down at his beeper.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"I gotta go catch up with Bailey for a consult," he stood to his feet, then knelt down to kiss her. "I'll see you tonight,"

"Okay," she kissed him back. "I love you,"

"Love you too," he turned and nodded to Derek. "Thanks,"

Becca stood to her feet after Mark left the room. "I'm going home, because I hate you,"

Derek moved to stand infront of the door. "We need to talk,"

"About?" she raised an eyebrow.

"What happened between us,"

"What?" she scoffed. "Seriously?"

"Somehow Meredith heard a rumor that we had an affair and she's pissed,"

Becca made a face. "An affair? How the hell did Meredith find out anything?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "Have you told anyone?"

"Told anyone what? That we got insanely drunk in the middle of your pain and we made out? No, I haven't told anyone," she laughed. "Seriously, it's the dumbest story to tell!"

* * *

><p>April sighed as she approached the nurse's desk. Her day wasn't even halfway over, but she was already exhausted. She laid her patient's chart on the counter, she grabbed a pen and started to scribble in it, until something nearby caught her eye.<p>

A simple prescription bottle with the name: Rebecca Masterson-Sloan.

A devious smile formed on her lips and an idea in her head. She glanced around quickly and reached out to grab the pill bottle, tossing it into her pocket. She closed her patient chart and took off down the hallway, with one destination in mind. The hospital pharmacy.


	26. The Past Is The Past

Addison sat on the couch, a cup of tea in one hand and her book in the other. She looked out of the corner of her eye to find Becca, sitting on the opposite couch, staring at her. Addison looked up with a confused look. "Can I help you with something?"

"Huh?" Becca shook out of her thoughts. "No, sorry, nevermind," She looked back down to the bridal magazine in her lap.

"Becca,"

"What?"

"Don't lie to me. What's up?"

"Okay," Becca sighed. "I have a…problem,"

"Which would be?"

"I really hate that it even needs to be discussed or thought about," she stood up and moved to sit next to her friend. "Addy, for some reason, Derek said there's rumors going around,"

Addison laughed. "Welcome to Seattle Grace, my dear,"

"For some reason people are saying that Derek and I had sordid affair after you and Mark did," Becca sighed. "We….need to talk about it,"

Addison swallowed hard. She hated remembering the events that helped destroy her marriage. She always had her own suspicions about Becca and Derek, but she didn't want to discuss it. She didn't want to know the truth, because it would only bring back all the pain and the emotions that she had went through so much therapy to forget. "Bec, I really don't-"

"It's not what you think, Addy," Becca searched her friend's eyes.

Addison made a face, tears building in her eyes. "Really?"

"I swear it!" Becca explained. "The night that Derek found you and Mark….he came to my place, because he knew that Mark had asked me out again. He wanted to let me know what he found when he went home. Anyway, I think we were both hurting, we had three bottles of wine-"

"Stop," Addison moved to stand up. "You can stop right there, I'm not interested in knowing, because it's over and done with,"

"Addy!" Becca stood up, following Addison into the kitchen. "Nothing sexual happened between us,"

Addison put her cup in the sink and turned around. Looking at her friend, she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the counter.

"We kissed," Becca sighed, "Well, 'made-out', actually. But, that's it. We both knew better and stopped before it went any further,"

Addison sighed. She was relieved, happy that the suspicions she had carried with her for years were wrong. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because, it wasn't something that Derek and I thought mattered," she replied. "No offense, but what you and Mark had done far outweighed our minor offense,"

Addison clenched her jaw and moved to the living room again.

"What?" Becca followed. "Please don't tell me you're that upset with me!"

"Of course not," Addison snapped, folding up the throw blanket she had been using. "No offense!" she mocked.

"What the hell?"

Addison threw the blanket on the couch and growled. "When will you stop judging me, Becca? You have no idea what was going on between Derek and I in order for me to do what I did!"

"Addy!" Becca was taken aback. "I'm not judging you!"

Addison sighed and scratched her head. "Becca, you're always making comments about cheaters and whatever else. I have been through so much therapy in order to help the pain that I have hidden so deep inside. I lost my husband and my best friend, because I slept with his best friend,"

"Addy, you never lost me," Becca moved closer. "I may have been upset for awhile, but you never lost me. I stepped back and let the three of you deal with your own mess,"

"No, you didn't. You let me and Mark deal with the mess while you were there for weeks to comfort Derek,"

"What else was I supposed to do? He showed up at my doorstep dripping wet from the rain, sobbing, with a bottle of scotch in his hand. He was devastated, did you want me to just slam the door in his face?"

"No, but you didn't have to take his side like you did,"

"Take his side?" Becca snapped. "Are you kidding me? You were his wife and you cheated on him, with his best friend, who happened to be the guy that was chasing after me for years!"

"I'm going to bed. I'm totally not arguing about the past anymore," Addison sighed and grabbed her book off the table. She moved down the hallway, toward her room and called behind her, "I do hope you enjoyed your time with Derek while it lasted,"

Becca groaned and turned around, finding Mark by the front door. "Hey,"

"Hi," he said softly, hanging up his coat. "What's all that about?"

"Nothing,"

"Don't bullshit me, Rebecca," he made a face. "I've heard a lot of things all day. What's this crap about you and Derek?"

* * *

><p>"Are you going to give me the silent treatment all night?" Derek sighed as he crawled into bed, Meredith immediately turned her back to him.<p>

"I'm tired," she replied. "Goodnight,"

"The night that I walked in on Addison and Mark-"

"I don't wanna hear it," she stopped him.

"Well, then you better grab some ear plugs,"

"Derek-"

"That night, I was completely numb…and heartbroken. I sat in Central Park in the rain for what seemed like hours, I bought a bottle of scotch from the nearest liquor store and I started walking. By the time I realized it, I had walked over eighteen blocks. I was too tired and too drunk to go home. I was too embarassed to go to a hotel. So, I went to the nearest place I knew, Becca's,"

"That's great, goodnight,"

"Damnit, Meredith, listen to me!" he growled. "I stayed at Becca's for a couple of weeks. I was in a drunken stupor for more than half of that! One night, Becca came home from work after dealing with a surgery that went horribly wrong. She was a mess, I was a mess,"

Meredith rolled over and sat up. "So, you had messy sex? I get it, you just could have told me so I wouldn't have been blind-sided,"

"We drank three bottles of wine, we made-out. That's it,"

"What?"

"That's it," he chuckled. "I couldn't get into it, it was like kissing one of my sisters,"

Meredith made a face. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," he nodded.

"I swear to god, if you're lying,"

"I'm not lying," he laughed. "It's just such a stupid story that me and Becca never felt it was mentionable to anyone. We've always laughed about it,"

"Does Mark know?"

"Probably not," Derek folded an arm behind his head and looked at her. "But, there's the truth…now, stop being mean to me,"

Meredith tried not to giggle. "Oh hush," she turned back to her pillow. "Goodnight,"

"Get over here!" Derek moved to grab her and climbed ontop of her.

Meredith giggled as he tickled her. Derek grinned and stopped, moving to kiss her as his hand slid up her t-shirt.

* * *

><p>"Are you really not going to talk to me, now?" Becca asked. She sat on the end of the bed, as Mark emerged from the bathroom, a towel around his waist.<p>

"Bec, I'm tired,"

"Okay, fine. Just as long as you go to sleep knowing that you're being completely unfair,"

"Oh really?" he crossed his arms over his chest. "How so?"

"How can you possibly be upset with me? I made out with Derek, so what,"

"So what? How about the fact that you hid it for so long?"

Becca laughed. "Seriously? We didn't hide crap, it's an embarrassing story. Why would we share it?"

"I just don't like hearing about this kind of crap from the rumor mill,"

"Oh really? The rumor mill told you that Derek and I had a sordid love affair! " she stood to her feet and shook her head at him. "Aside from that, how do you think I liked hearing about you and Lexie Grey from the rumor mill?" She took note of the look on his face and nodded. "What, did you think I forgot? Just because I was in a horrible accident after I found out doesn't mean that you got off the hook, Mark."

"So you've waited until now to bring it up, in order to dig yourself out of trouble?"

"Trouble?" she snapped. "How am I in fucking trouble? Are you forgetting all the bullshit that you've put me through? How many lies have you told me, Mark? I didn't even lie, I just didn't tell you, I didn't tell anyone!" she moved to pull the covers back. "Let's talk about how every single time that I started to have any feelings for you, you would screw some random nurse,"

"Oh Jesus Christ," he turned to the dresser to grab a pair of pajama pants.

"Or, how about that one time…that you screwed my best friend!" she said with venom, as she crawled into bed.

"Oh shut up! That was six fucking years ago!"

"Exactly! All of it was six years ago, babe!" she looked at him with pleading eyes, trying to get him to understand. "Yeah, I know you're pissed and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. But, think of how I felt when I moved here and everyone around me knows that you and Lexie have a past together and I was made to look like the fool,"

"I never meant to make you look like a fool," he explained softly.

"I know that," she rose to her knees and crawled to the end of the bed where he stood. "I didn't mean anything by not telling you about Derek either. We all have our pasts, we've all done things that we aren't proud of,"

Mark sighed in defeat, "I know,"

"You know just as well as I do, that you're the only one that I've ever done more than make-out with,"

He couldn't help but grin, proudly. "I know,"

"So stop, or I'm gonna kick your ass,"

"I think I can take you," he rested his forehead against hers.

"I really am sorry, baby," she pouted her lip at him.

"It's okay," he bit her pouted lip playfully.

"What the hell are you thinking, anyway? Standing her in a towel, fighting with me? You're hot enough when you're mad…but add half-naked to that and it's just not fair,"

"I am a pretty sexy beast, aren't I?"

"Yup. Too bad you're so tired…" she kissed at his jawline as her fingers danced along the edge of his towel.

"Oh, I think I can muster up some energy,"

"Oh yeah?" her lips trailed down his neck, gently kissing and biting at his flesh.

"Of course," he reached down to drop his towel and playfully pushed her back on the bed, climbing ontop of her.


	27. Nine One One

Addison groaned, the feeling of two arms wrapping around her, stirring her from her sleep. "Go away.." she moaned.

"You don't get to stay mad," Becca whispered.

"I want to sleep," she grumbled.

"Tell me you're not mad,"

"Go away,"

"Addy, please, I'm sorry," Becca pleaded.

Addison groaned and looked at the clock next to the bed. "Are you freaking kidding me? It's five am! I'm on vacation! Go bug your husband!"

"He's getting ready for work," she replied. "Addy, please. I'm sorry for what happened last night. I love you,"

Addison sighed, rolling over in defeat to face her friend. "Becca, I love you too. Let's just let it go. The past is the past, it can't be changed,"

"I know," she forced a smile. "I feel horrible that you think that I'm constantly judging you. I'm not, I swear. When I say things about cheaters, you honestly don't even come into my mind, because I don't even think about any of that,"

Addison simply smiled. "Okay. No harm done…over and done with. Can I please go back to sleep?"

"Only if you cuddle me," Becca turned her back to her friend.

"I swear to god," Addison groaned. "You're worse than a child. You could have an entire bed to yourself in your room, but you insist on coming in here and bugging me,"

"Shutup," Becca giggled. "When I'm cold…I need to be cuddled,"

Addison gave in and wrapped her arms around her friend, spooning her. "Don't piss me off like that again,"

"Okay," she sighed. "I said I'm sorry,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

The two looked up as they heard the door creak open. "Hey babe, I'll see you at the hospital around-" Mark cut himself off at the sight infront of him. "Holy crap. Is this what the two of you do as soon as I leave for work in the morning?"

Both women infront of him began to laugh.

"Seriously, if you want…I can go into work late…I have no problem getting in there with you guys,"

"Babe," Becca stopped him. "Give me a kiss and go to work,"

"Can you guys give each other a kiss, before I go to work instead?"

"Mark!"

"Ugh," he faked disappointment, as he moved to plant a kiss on her lips. "I'll see you around one o'clock. I love you,"

* * *

><p>"So, how's your sick little game going?" Alex moved to stand next to April at the nurse's desk.<p>

"Excuse me?" April raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, ya know, feeding Lexie all this bullshit about how her and Sloan belong together,"

"I'm not doing anything of the sort," she rolled her eyes. "You're such an ass,"

"I'm an ass?" he turned to look at her. "You're trying to sabotage a guy's marriage by convincing his ex-girlfriend that she still has a chance…but I'm the ass?"

April sighed and gave him a dirty look. "Alex, you're insane. Honestly, you have no proof of whatever it is that you're accusing me of anyway,"

Before Alex could respond, a familiar voice called from behind them. "Karev!"

"Yeah," Alex replied, turning to find Mark and Jackson approaching him.

"I have a pretty important surgery this afternoon," Mark spoke. "I've been fighting with Hunt all morning, because the patient is my wife he won't let me do it. But, he agreed to let me assemble a team and be in the room,"

"Are you asking me to scrub in?" Karev raised his eyebrow. "I gave up plastics a long time ago,"

Mark made a face. "You gave up on plastics, plastics didn't give up on you. Aside from Avery, here," he gestured to Jackson. "You're the only other resident who showed any promise in plastics. Not as good as me, but pretty good,"

A sly smile formed across Alex's lips, pleased to hear one of the country's best plastic surgeons give him such a compliment. "Sure, man. I'll scrub in,"

"Good," Mark smiled. "I'm in the room,"

"Okay,"

"Both of you will listen to me," he gave the two of them a stern look. "I'll try not to ride your asses, I'll help walk you through it. But, I swear to god, if you screw up or don't listen to me, I'll kill you."

"Noted," Jackson nodded. "I think we can handle a couple skin grafts and hairline restoration,"

"It's my wife, so you better pray that you can handle it,"

* * *

><p>"<em>So, Callie's pregnant,"<em>

"_Oh my god, that's great! She loves babies!" she turned back to the stove where she was cooking dinner for the two of them. "Did they do a turkey baster thing or something? I mean, wait a minute," she looked at him confused. "So, Arizona just got back and-they, wai t a minute, was this before?" she turned to look at him._

"_I saw the heartbeat today," Mark searched her eyes, as he noticed the tears forming. "This is my kid, this is a part of me,"_

_She stared into his eyes, not knowing exactly what to say. He saw the look in her eyes, the hurt, the anger, the confusion. _

"_Please," he spoke softly. "Is there any way we can-"_

"_How the hell," she snapped. "Did you manage to put me in this position…TWICE! It's ugh…unbelievable! You are unbelievable!"_

_Lexie couldn't help but replay the last night of their relationship in her head. Knowing now, that if only she had handled things differently, she would be exactly where she wanted to be all along, in his arms. _

"Hey you," Meredith nudged Lexie as she sat next to her at lunch. Lexie sat up, jumbled out of her thoughts. "You were up and out pretty early this morning,"

"Yeah," Lexie sighed, picking at her salad. "I had early rounds and some lab work to check on before Derek came in,"

"You okay?"

"Sure," Lexie shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just didn't look like yourself a minute ago,"

Lexie turned to her sister and forced a smile. "I'm fine,"

Meredith moved closer and gently rested a hand on her sister's back. "I'm here, Lexie. I know I'm a lot busier, since Zola and everything, but I'm always here for you,"

"Derek has me scrubbing in with Jackson and Alex,"

"They're doing a solo surgery?"

"Dr. Masterson," Lexie sighed. Christina sat across from them and picked up her sandwich, not interrupting their conversation.

"Oh," Meredith looked to her food, not sure what to say.

"Apparently, Hunt let Sloan pick his own team to operate, since it's a conflict of interest for him to do her surgery himself. Derek wants me in there to monitor her brain activity, so she doesn't have any seizures or anything else,"

"Maybe I can talk to Derek for you," Meredith replied, catching a warning glance from Christina.

"I gotta go," Lexie stood to leave. "I have to join Alex and Jackson for her pre-op,"

Meredith looked to Christina after Lexie left. "What?"

"Talk to Derek for her? For what? So she doesn't have to be a professional? Mer, she's a surgeon. She can't pick and choose every case," Christina explained in a whisper.

"I know that," Meredith replied, biting into a carrot. "But, Derek knows what Lexie is going through right now. Why does he keep putting her on Becca's case?"

"Probably because he knows that Little Grey needs to put on her big girl panties and realize that Mark Sloan has moved on,"

"Christina!"

"I'm freakin' serious, Mer," Christina replied. "She's headed down a slippery slope. Like, on the verge of a Lifetime stalker movie,"

* * *

><p>"Hey gorgeous," Mark smiled as he, Alex, Jackson and a small group of interns moved into Becca's pre-op room. She sat upright in the bed, flipping through a magazine, Addison sitting in the chair in the corner reading a book.<p>

"Hi," Becca put her magazine on the table by the bed.

Mark sat on the bed next to her. "Okay, Karev, present,"

"Rebecca Masterson-Sloan, victim of a helicopter crash, which caused a massive subdermal haemetoma and a temporal lobe tear. This is week eight of her recovery, Dr. Shepherd has released her for cosmetic surgery on the burn scars. Patient will also have a small hairline restoration. Burn scars will be removed by laser, those that are deeper will be debrided, clean, and possible skin grafting,"

Mark furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. "Dr. Avery,"

"There will be no need for skin grafting," Jackson spoke up. "The scarring is insignificant enough that ninety percent will be removed by laser, the other ten percent can just be removed, leaving the unaffected skin to be stitched and heal on-" Jackson stopped as all eyes turned to Lexie who showed up in the doorway.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be late," Lexie spoke softly, somewhat embarassed.

"No big deal," Mark replied. "So, Karev, what are we worried about in surgery today?"

"Excessive bleeding caused by the anti-seizure meds the patient is currently on,"

"Also watching for seizures and excessive or declined brain function," Lexie added, "Dr. Shepherd has me going into the OR, in order to watch the monitors,"

"Alright then," Mark stood to his feet. "Let's get this show on the road,"

Alex, Jackson, and the interns moved to leave the room. Lexie stood outside the doorway, checking over Becca's chart.

"I will see you in the OR, my love," Mark leaned down to kiss his wife once more. "I love you,"

* * *

><p>"Hey," Derek entered the hospital nursery, where Meredith was sitting on the floor playing with Zola.<p>

"Hi," Meredith smiled, handing a wooden block to her daughter.

"You paged?"

"Yeah, I need to ask you something," she replied as he sat down on the floor next to her. Zola looked up, realizing that who was suddenly infront of her, she started clapping her hands happily and reached for her.

"Hi my princess," Derek smiled and reached to pick her up. "Okay, ask away,"

"Why did you put Lexie in the OR with Sloan, today?"

"Because, Lexie's on my service and I don't need to be in the OR just to watch Becca's monitors,"

"Derek," Meredith gave him a familiar glance. "You know what I mean,"

Derek sighed and shook his head. "Because, I'm hoping that if she's around Mark long enough, she'll realize that it's over between the two of them,"

"She realizes that,"

"Okay then," he replied. "If she realizes it, then why would it matter? She's a doctor, she can't whine about scrubbing in on surgeries of people she doesn't like,"

"She doesn't 'not like' Becca,"

"Meredith," he looked at her. "You know what I mean,"

"I just…" she sighed. "Maybe she could use some time to heal from her heartbreak, this almost seems like it's being rubbed in her face,"

"I've told you before how much I love when you stick up for your sister, but now you're going too far. She needs to suck it up,"

"I know, I just-" Meredith stopped when his pager went off. Derek shuffled Zola to his other arm as he pulled his pager from his hip. Quickly, he bent down to hand is daughter off to her mother. "What is it?"

"911 from Lexie!" he quickly moved towards the exit.


	28. Unknown History

Thanks for sticking it out and reading my story, even though it hasn't gone in the direction that a lot of you have wanted. There's only 6 chapters left. I'm looking for suggestions for new Grey's fiction and I won't even do an OC! So, if you want, throw your suggestions my way.

* * *

><p>Derek rushed to OR 3, not sure of what he was paged for. He emerged through the glass doors and took an inward gasp at what he found. The three resident surgeons all fighting to hold down Becca's violently seizing body as Mark quickly tried to suture the last bit of her hairline resoration.<p>

"Her brain function spiked," Lexie called out to Derek as nurse helped put a surgical gown on him. "I pushed thirty of phenytoin , but it doesn't seem to be helping. I didn't want to give her anything else without your input,""

A nurse quickly moved to tie a surgical mask onto Derek's face, while another helped him shove his hands into a pair of gloves. Derek looked to Mark. "Where are you?"

"I've got about eight more sutures," Mark glanced up, but only for a second. "What the hell, man,"

Noticing Addison in the gallery, a hand cupped over her mouth, obviously worried and shaken up by what she was witnessing. Derek moved to Mark's side, "Okay, let's lighten her anesthesia," he nodded to the anesthesiologist. "Hopefully, it's just a reaction,"

"Hopefully?" Alex spoke up. "We're lucky she didn't seize while we had scalpels in our hands!"

"Calm down, Karev," Mark said firmly.

"There hasn't been anything on the monitors?" Derek looked to Lexie, while trying his best to hold Becca's head still enough so that Mark could stitch her up.

"No," Lexie replied, confused. "She was completely fine, as soon as they started suturing, she started convulsing,"

"Let's push thirty of carbamazepine," Derek ordered. Within seconds, Becca's body slowed and the seizure subsided.

Mark sighed, moving his neck from side to side in order to crack it. "Seriously, Derek….I thought you said she was okay for surgery?"

"According to her scan yesterday, she was,"

* * *

><p>"Did you hear?" Christina fast approached Meredith in the hallway.<p>

"Hear what?"

"Masterson had a massive seizure in the OR!"

"What?" Meredith looked at her friend as they kept walking. "Really?"

"Yeah," Christina replied, biting into the candy bar in her hand. "Apparently, Karev, Avery, and little Grey all had to hold her down so Sloan could stitch up her face,"

"Well, is she okay?" Meredith stopped at the nurse's desk.

"I don't know. I guess Sloan is pissed, started screaming at Derek,"

Meredith made a face. "Who told you that?"

"Scrub nurse,"

"Who started seizing on the OR table? Dr. Masterson?" April butted in from behind the desk where she was on the computer. Christina simply looked at her and nodded. "Wow,"

"I know right! Apparently her scans yesterday were perfect, that's why Shepherd cleared her,"

"It doesn't make much sense," Meredith replied. "Unless of course, Derek's fear came true and she's developed epilepsy from the trauma,"

"Why would it be a fear?" April rolled her eyes. "People live with epilepsy all the time,"

Christina looked at April, dumbfounded. "Really? How many epileptic surgeons have you met?"

* * *

><p>"Derek, what the hell happened?" Mark moved into the doctor's lounge, finding Derek looking at yet another scan of Becca's brain.<p>

Derek looked up at his friend, totally speechless. He simply shrugged his shoulders in confusion. "This scan is perfect. There's absolutely no reason that she should have seized on the table like that, especially a seizure of that magnitude,"

"Well she did," Mark rested his hands on his hips. "It took all four of us to hold her down,"

"Did she pick up her anti-seizure meds yesterday?"

"Yes," Mark replied, pulling the scrub cap off his head.

"Is she taking them?"

"Of course she is," he scoffed. "She wants to get back to work so damn bad that the last thing she would do is skip a dose,"

"Mark, I'm really at a loss for words. Nothing on this scan is different. There's no reason that she should of seized,"

"Okay," Mark sighed with a shrug. "So, just a seizure. She'll wake up okay, right?"

"She's gonna wake up just fine. I sent Lexie to draw some blood, I wanna see where her levels are with the meds. I can up them if I need to, but I gotta make sure I'm not killing her liver in the process,"

Mark simply nodded and ran his fingers through his hair.

Derek moved to rest his hand on his friend's shoulder, with a gentle smile. "She'll be fine, we're just gonna watch and make sure she doesn't have any more issues,"

* * *

><p>Lexie approached the doorway to Becca's recovery room, finding Addison and Becca sitting up in the bed, looking at various bridal magazines.<p>

"That one is hideous!" Becca laughed, pointing at one of the pages. "I hate the simple gowns,"

"Hey! Mine was simple!" Addison laughed in defense.

"I know, but it's just not me,"

"Yeah, I forgot that you like the gowns that look like cupcakes,"

"That's always been the dream," Becca laughed. "I'm a princess, remember?"

Lexie leaned up against the wall outside the room and sighed, quickly drifting off into her own thoughts.

"_Wait, wait….don't throw the flowers yet," Christina moved to pick up the red rose petals off the floor and placed them back in the white basket Zola held in her tiny hands. Sofia stood next to her, giggling as she began to prematurely throw the petals to the floor. "Oh boy…"_

"_Okay," Meredith moved from infront of her sister, taking a calming breath. "Are you ready?" _

"_Yes," Lexie smiled, her white dress cascading down her shoulders. It fit her frame perfectly, hugging her hips. It was a simple dress, the dress her mother wore. There were no crystals, no beading, just a simple chattily lace. It was not a gown by any means, it was simply a dress. _

_The double doors in front of her opened, revealing the few people inside. Callie and Arizona sat at the front of the chapel, Arizona snapping pictures as Callie knelt down to guide Sofia's steps, as the tiny figure started to move down the aisle and throw out the rose petals, giggling all the way. _

_April, Alex, and Jackson sat nearby, admiring the beauty of the bride infront of them. _

_Lexie looked up and smiled in admiration at her groom, who stood next to Derek. Mark stood in a black suit-  
><em>

"Hey," she was quickly shaken from her thoughts, she looked up to find Mark standing infront of her.

Lexie forced a smile, trying to hide her embarrassment from being zoned out for so long. "Hi,"

"You okay?"

"Oh," she quickly nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine, just got caught up in thought,"

Mark chuckled. "You've always been good at doing that…you look like you're lost in outer space,"

Lexie giggled, embarrassed, then turned to follow him into Becca's room.

"Hey," Mark moved to plant a gentle kiss on his wife's lips. "How ya feeling?"

"Like I hate my brain," Becca sighed.

"Oh stop," he kissed her forehead. "We're gonna figure out what's going on, just be patient,"

"Dr. Masterson," Lexie started, "Dr. Shepherd sent me to draw some blood," she laid the small tray on the table beside the bed and started fumbling through it, looking for the necessary items she would need.

"You can call me Becca," she smiled gently at the brunette infront of her. "Since I doubt that I'll ever be a doctor again,"

"Oh my god!" Addison growled and stood to her feet. "The only way that's gonna happen is if I brutally murder you because you keep saying shit like that,"

"Amen," Mark sighed and tipped Becca's chin to look at him. "Stop it, you,"

"I need coffee," Addison threw her purse over her shoulder. "Try not to have too much a pitty party without me," she glared at Becca.

"I'll come with you," Mark turned and rested his forehead against Becca's. "We're gonna get to the bottom of this, I promise,"

"I know, I know," she smiled as he playfully rubbed his nose against hers. "Sorry,"

"I love you," he kissed her lips. "We'll be back in a few,"

"I love you too," she smiled as he turned to follow Addison out of the room. She turned to where Lexie was searching for a vein in her arm, noting the uncomfortable look on Lexie's face. "You'll never get me," Becca spoke softly.

"Huh?" Lexie gulped and looked up at her shyly.

Becca took the butterfly needle from Lexie's hand and moved down to palpitate her own wrist, she slid the needle into her vein and popped the tube onto the end, as it quickly filled up with blood. "For some reason, it's so much easier to draw blood by my wrists, my inner elbow is always a bitch,"

"Oh," Lexie made a face. "I see,"

Becca reached out and gently rested her hand ontop of Lexie's. "Honey, you gotta stop being so gun-shy," she searched her eyes, reassuringly. "I'm not gonna bite,"

"Oh, um," she let out a nervous giggle, as she started to clean up the small mess of empty medical packages on the table. "I don't think that,"

"I'm not stupid, ya know," she spoke softly. "You still love him…"

"Wait, what?" Lexie looked up from the trash can.

"You still love him," she repeated. "And, that's okay,"

"Huh?" Lexie looked at her, clearly confused.

"Mark's hard to get over. Trust me, I tried for years, Lexie. You have no idea how badly I beat myself up over the years, for letting him walk out of my life and not fighting for him,"

"I have no idea what you're trying to tell me,"

"I'm trying to tell you that I'm not the enemy, Lexie. So stop acting like I'm gonna chew you a part limb by limb,"

"I never said that, or even thought it,"

"Look," Becca sat up straighter in the bed. "I know everything,"

"Everything?"

"Well, maybe not everything. But, I do know that you and Mark used to be a hot and heavy item. Even though you were on and off again, and right before I came to Seattle you professed your love for Mark, but you didn't know that he had married me in New York,"

Lexie nodded. "Okay, so I guess you know everything,"

"No, no," Becca shook her head. "I overstated by saying that I knew everything. I don't know your history, I don't know what you guys went through, I don't know all your intimate details,"

"What, you want me to tell you everything?" Lexie sighed, "That' s not going to happen,"

Becca laughed. "Well I would certainly hope not. I'm just merely trying to tell you that I don't know any of your history, just like you don't know my history with him. We can't judge each other by what we think or want to assume,"

"You're right, we can't,"

"But, we can respect each other and the positions that we are in," Becca looked her in the eye. "I know he hurt you, by hiding our marriage for as long as he did. He hurt me too, when he didn't tell me that he was bringing me here to work so closely with his ex-girlfriend,"

"Look," Lexie sighed, becoming irritated. "We all could have handled things differently, it's no big deal,"

Becca shook her head, not wanting to argue. "I just don't want enemies and I especially don't want an all out cat fight over my husband,"

"I see," Lexie nodded.


	29. Time Off

Derek Shepherd stood flabbergasted and defeated, looking at Becca, who was sitting indian style in the middle of her hospital bed.

"I'm totally not arguing about it anymore, Derek,"

"All I'm saying is that I would prefer it if you'd wait until I get your blood work back,"

"And, I'm saying that I'm going home," she stood her ground. "I've only had one seizure, since the one I had on the table. I'll be fine,"

"Where's Mark?"

"He had some charting to finish," Addison piped in as she flipped threw a magazine in the corner.

Becca laughed. "Don't try to bring him into this, he's not on your side!""

"I know he'll see my point, he'll be on my side,"

Becca made a 'pfft' sound. "Trust me, until you can do all the things for him that I can….I win, you lose,"

"Ew," Derek shook his head with a slight chuckle. "Look, I really don't wanna risk it,"

"Derek, I'm a doctor. I'm married to a doctor. My best friend is a doctor….isn't this the reason you asked Addison to come, anyway?"

Derek sighed and threw his hands up in defeat. "Okay, fine,"

Addison looked up from her spot in the corner of the room. "She's not gonna take 'no' for an answer anyway, Derek. Have you forgotten how stubborn she can be?"

"I guess I had," he forced a half grin. "I just hate taking the chance of something bad happening to you at home,"

"I'm with her twenty four-seven," Addison spoke up. "What's the worst that could happen? She'd bite her tongue off? Oh boy, we could only hope,"

Becca turned to head to give her best friend a glare. "Bitch,"

"Love you," Addison giggled. "Seriously, Derek, I'll take care of her. The first sign of trouble…I'll call you,"

"I guess letting her go home would be much easier than arguing with her or listening to her whine," Derek nodded.

"What the hell is this," Becca looked between the two of them. "Bash Becca hour?"

"Look who I found patiently waiting in daycare," Mark entered the room with Sofia perched in his arms. "Apparently her mommies are stuck in surgery,"

Becca smiled brightly at the baby. "Hi princess!"

Sofia giggled and shoved a fist in her mouth and Mark moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "What's with the pow-wow?"

"I'm discharging your pain in the ass wife," Derek crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?" Mark raised an eyebrow as Sofia quickly wiggled her way out of his arms and into Becca's lap. "Are you sure?"

Before Derek could say anything, Addison stood to her feet and sighed. "We've all three agreed that Becca is in good hands at home. This is what I'm in town for anyway,"

"But-"

"Babe," Becca spoke softly. "I'm fine, "

Derek looked to Mark and shook his head. "Doesn't this bring back such great memories of constantly being outvoted?"

* * *

><p>"That's what she freakin' said to you?"<p>

"Yup," Lexie sighed, throwing herself down onto the nearest bed in the on call room.

April was already sprawled out on the bed across from her. "What did you say?"

"What was I supposed to say?" Lexie replied. "I mean…she does have a point,"

"What point would that be?" April rolled to rest her head on her elbow. "That she's a blonde bimbo that rushed in from New York to rub it in your face that she married the man that you were meant to be with?"

"No, that we don't know each other's history with Mark. Their history and memories could be a million times stronger than what him and I had,"

"Excuse me while I vomit,"

Lexie sighed. "What if he's not the one I'm meant to be with?"

"Oh my god. Are you backing down?"

"It's just not worth it anymore," Lexie made a face. "Seriously, you weren't in that OR today,"

"What do you mean?"

"When she started seizing…the look on his face,"

"What about it?"

Lexie rolled onto her side to look at her friend. "April, he was scared. Scared of losing her,"

"Are you sure it wasn't hope that she would die, so he could get out of this horrible mistake he made by marrying her?"

Lexie laid down once more. "April, you really don't have to keep saying what I wanna hear anymore. I get it….he doesn't want me,"

"I'm not saying what you want to hear. I'm saying what I really think,"

* * *

><p>Mark emerged from the bedroom, freshly showered, dressed in a t-shirt and pajama pants. He stopped in the entrance of the living room and smiled at the sight in front of him. Becca sat indian style on the couch, Sofia was securely rested against her shoulder. The baby slept soundly with her thumb in her mouth and held a handful of Becca's hair with her other hand. Becca held the remote, flipping through channels.<p>

Addison sat across the room in the arm chair, knees pulled to her chest reading a book. Noticing Mark in the entryway, she looked up and met his gaze, quickly turning her head to look at what had caught his attention. She stood up and moved towards the hallway, "I'm gonna get ready for bed,"

Mark moved across the room and sat next to Becca on the couch, "How's your face feeling, baby?"

"It feels fine," she replied, turning her attention to him. "I honestly thought it would hurt worse,"

Mark moved to quickly check the sutures. "Looks good, but then again, your face always has,"

"Oh shutup," she laughed.

"Want me to take her?" he gestured his hands toward Sofia.

"Sure," she gently handed her off to him. Mark stood to his feet and moved to lay Sofia down in the playpen in the corner of the room, tucking her in.

"I had a text from Callie when I got out of the shower," he said. "It's gonna be a few more hours before her and Arizona are out of surgery, I told them we'd just keep Sofia here,"

"It's okay," she replied as he sat back down next to her. "I love cuddling with her,"

"You know what I love?" he looped an arm around her waist and pulled her to lay across his lap.

"What?"

"You," he replied, pecking a kiss on her lips.

"I love you too," she moved her hand to run across the softness of his cheek. "You've been pretty quiet,"

"What do you mean?" he raised an eyebrow, as he played with one of her blonde curls.

"About today…" she said, softly.

"What is there to say?" he sighed. "You've made a habit out of scaring the hell out of me,"

"I know, I'm sorry," she replied, tears building in her eyes.

"Hey…" he spoke softly, turning to face her better. "What's with the tears, baby?"

"I just feel useless," she sighed, as he gently wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumb. "It's like I came to Seattle just to be some kind of charity case,"

"Oh stop," he scolded. "We made vows, remember? For better or worse…sickness or health,"

"I know," she made a face. "I just feel like I'm a huge lead weight that got dropped right into your lap. Instead of going on about your life with your career and your daughter…here you are taking care of this scarred, suddenly epileptic woman,"

"First off," he started. "You're not scarred, I fixed that. Second…I love the suddenly epileptic woman with every single inch of my being. My daughter is here with us, safe and sound. And my career….well, it's not going anywhere. Infact, I talked to Hunt and we agreed that I would take a week off work,"

"What? Babe, you didn't have to do that, Addy's here,"

"I know, I know," he replied. "But, I wanna be here too. And, the suddenly epileptic woman we were talking about…she needs to stop thinking that her life is over. She had a pretty damn good neuro-surgeon who's gonna figure out what's going on,"

She simply sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Sorry, I don't mean to be such a cry baby,"

"Stop apologizing for everything," he kissed her lips once more and rested his head against her shoulder. "The week off with be great. More time with you is always amazig,"

"You can help with wedding stuff," she smiled, teasingly.

Mark made a face. "Or..I can call Hunt back and tell him that I'll take the week off after the wedding," he said with a chuckle, causing Becca to laugh with him.

She moved to straddle his lap and poked at his sides, causing him to writhe and laugh underneath her. "You think you're funny, don't you?"

Mark laughed, grabbing her hands to stop her tickling. "I'm only kidding, babe. I'll help you with whatever you want,"

"Actually, everything's done," she smiled and rested her forehead against his. "You just have to show up,"

"Really? You guys got it all done, already?"

"Babe," she sat up and looked at him. "It's called sheer boredom. I had to do something. You picked the venue. Flowers are ordered, cake is ordered, caterer is all set-up. Dress fitting on Thursday,"

"Sweet," he grinned, lacing his fingers with hers and pulling her back towards his lips. "I can't wait to marry you all over again next week,"

"Are you sure?" she rested her forehead against his once more.

"Of course I am. If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have done it the first time," he kissed her lips. "Silly woman,"

She pecked a kiss on his lips, looping her arms around his neck. "I love you,"

"I love you too, baby," he kissed her back. "Let's go to bed,"


	30. Borrow and Edit

The next morning, Addison rolled over in bed with a whimper. She was stirred from her slumber by the sounds of laughter coming from the kitchen, along with the smell of something burning. She groaned as she stood up and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. Making her way out of her room, she couldn't help but smile at the site infront of her.

Becca sat on the kitchen counter, laughing heartily at Mark trying to quickly clean up whatever he had burned. From the looks of the batter all over the two of them, it was pancakes. Sofia sat in her high-chair across the room, eating her pancakes and fruit.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

"I was trying to make breakfast for you guys," Mark chuckled. "Until some rude ass decided to distract me, then put a handful of pancake batter all over me," he turned from the stove and grabbed a wad of paper towels, trying to clean the batter off his neck and chest.

Becca turned to Addison with a grin. "It was too easy. I offered to lick it off…but, he said no,"

Addison giggled as she poured herself a glass of orange juice, "I'm sure it was easy and ew," she turned around and noticed what time it was. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at Mark.

"Nope," he smiled. "I'm on vacation,"

"Really? Cool,"

"Actually, I have one post op patient that I have to go check on in a little while. Then, Derek and I are gonna go over and pick up our tuxes,"

"This wedding is suddenly becoming so real,"

"Yup," Becca smiled, taking a sip from her coffee cup. "Gonna be amazing!"

"Are you two planning on telling me anything about it?" Mark asked.

Becca jumped off the kitchen counter and planted a kiss on his lips, before moving to sit next to Sofia. "What do you wanna know?"

"Well, I did help Callie and Arizona plan their wedding, so don't laugh and make fun of me when I ask what kind of flowers we're dealing with, what colors, lighting-" he stopped when Addison started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Mark Sloan, talking about flowers and color schemes," she grinned. "Sorry, just had to sink in for a minute,"

He shoved a plate of pancakes at her and grinned. "Go shove these in your mouth, maybe if you're chewing you'll feel less inclined to talk,"

Becca looked up from where she was helping Sofia with her food. "We have pink roses and white lilies. The colors are black and pink-"

"Pink?" he raised an eyebrow as he moved to sit across from her at the table. "Rebecca, really?"

"Yes," she grinned. "Pink. Hot pink,"

Mark leaned over and put his forehead against Sofia's. "Princess, just shoot your daddy already," Sofia responded by moving a handful of sticky pancake to his mouth.

"Oh stop," Becca laughed. "A little pink isn't gonna kill you,"

"As long as the place isn't gonna look like it was hosed down in pepto-bismol,"

"Don't you know the difference between hot pink and pepto pink?" Addison asked.

"He's a man," Becca stood up and stretched. "I'm gonna go take a shower,"

Mark grinned at her. "Need help?"

"I can manage," she grinned and disappeared down the hallway.

"Go," Addison nodded at Mark. "I'll take care of the little one,"

"You sure?"

"Positive,"

"Thanks," he jumped up.

* * *

><p>"Morning," Lexie walked into the kitchen, finding April sitting at the counter drinking her coffee.<p>

"Hey, good morning," April smiled. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good, actually," Lexie moved to grab a cup and pour herself some coffee. "Hey aren't you off today? Why are you up so early?"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep any longer. You know how it is…once your body is on a schedule, it stays that way,"

"Oh yeah, I totally get it,"

"Hey, can I ask a favor?"

"Sure," Lexie replied, grabbing a granola bar out of the cabinet. "What's up?"

"My laptop crashed. I really need to check my email and pay a few bills-"

"Mine's on the coffee table in the living room, feel free,"

"Thank you so much!" she jumped up and ran to get it. She came back into the room and sat back down, just as Derek and Meredith came downstairs.

"Good morning guys," Meredith handed Zola over to Derek and moved to pour them both a cup of coffee.

"Morning sis," Lexie smiled and took another bite of her granola bar.

"Derek, can you pick Zola up from daycare, today?" Meredith handed him his cup. "I have a bowel obstruction late in the afternoon,"

"Um," Derek made a face and took a sip from his cup. "I had plans with Mark, but I can probably take her with me,"

"Plans with Mark? Won't he be at work too?"

"No, he took the week off. We're supposed to go pick up our tuxes today,"

"Oh,"

"I can pick up Zola if you want," Lexie spoke up.

"Really?" Derek turned to her. "That would totally help me out,"

"Sure," she smiled.

"Thanks," he looked at his watch. "Meredith, we gotta go, I have a craniotomy in thirty minutes,"

"Let's go," she put their cups in the sink and grabbed Zola's bag, "Bye guys!" she called as both her and Derek rushed out the door.

"How nice of you," April looked up at Lexie.

"What?"

"Babysitting so he can help Mark with…wedding stuff?"

"I told you," Lexie shrugged. "I'm over it."

"So you say," April replied and turned the laptop towards her. "Why is there a letter to Mark left open on your laptop?"

Lexie blushed. "It's no big deal," she sighed. "I wrote that months ago, I was going to delete it lastnight but it froze up on me,"

"Oh,"

"I gotta go. Just delete it, k? See you tonight,"

"Bye," April smiled as she hurried out the door and turned back to the laptop infront of her.

_Dear Mark,_

_I'm sorry if I made things uncomfortable for you, but had I known that you had married Becca I would have never confessed my feelings for you. I'm sorry that I made a difficult situation even harder. Just know that no matter what, you always have a friend here. And…you will forever carry a piece of my heart with you._

_Love Always, Lexie_

A devious smile formed across April's lips. "Hmm..this needs some editing,"

* * *

><p>"Heya sunshine," Lexie felt a nudge against her as she stood at the nurse's desk, reading over her patient's chart. She turned to find Alex, a funny grin across his face.<p>

"Why are you in such a good mood?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I totally rocked in the OR with Tores and Robbins last night," he grinned. "They said they're gonna put a good word in for me with Hunt…in order to get the peds fellowship,"

"Wow, that's great," Lexie smiled.

"What do you got today?"

"A craniotomy with Shepherd in fifteen minutes," she replied, taking a sip from her coffee cup. "Then just a bunch of post-ops from yesterday,"

"What are you doing tonight?"

Lexie raised an eyebrow, suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

"I figured since we're both off tomorrow maybe we can go get drinks at Joe's?"

"Oh, I don't know," she replied. "I'm babysitting Zola for a little while this evening. Derek's going out with Mark to get his tux,"

"Oh," Alex sighed. "Maybe pizza and a movie at home? I'll help you watch Zola,"

"Alex…"

"Oh shutup," he laughed. "It's not like I'm asking you on a date. I just wanna hang out,"

"Okay," she smiled. "But you're buying the pizza,"

"Of course,"

* * *

><p>"Morning guys," Arizona happily emerged into the room, Callie trudging behind her.<p>

"Morning? It's almost four!" Becca grinned from her spot on the couch.

Sofia sat on the other side of Becca, playing with a small stack of her toys and her bottle. She quickly dropped her pacifier out of her mouth with a wide smile, reaching her arms up for her mother. Callie reached down and scooped the baby girl up, causing her to giggle.

"Yeah well, we just got up," Arizona grinned, pointing at her pajamas. "We didn't get home until almost eight am,"

"I'm so jealous," Becca poked her bottom lip out.

"Oh shutup," Callie replied, sitting down in the chair across from her, plopping Sofia down in her lap. "You have no idea how lucky you are to be able to stay at home for a few weeks,"

"Few weeks?" she raised an eyebrow at her friend. "It's been almost three months, since I've cut! I'm dying,"

"You'll be fine, learn to enjoy the free time," Arizona grinned, sitting on the arm of the chair Callie was in. Sofia quickly clapped her hands and reached for her. "Hello Princess," she picked her daughter up and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Where's Addison?"

"Shower,"

"How's the wedding planning?" Arizona asked, as she reached for Sofia's bottle on the coffee table.

"Great. Everything's all done. Dress fitting's tomorrow. Are you guys still free?"

"Of course!" Callie smiled. "Are you really sure that you want us as bridesmaids?"

"Yes! You guys have become such amazing friends since I've been here!"

Addison emerged from the bedroom, freshly dressed a towel still wrapped around her wet hair. "Hey guys,"

"Hey," Callie nodded. "Did you tell everyone in LA that you've finally come to your senses about how much you love us all here and you're moving back?"

Addison laughed and shook her head. "You must have been sleeping pretty good earlier to dream all that up,"

"Oh come on," she laughed. "You know you miss us,"

"I do miss you guys," Addison agreed, sitting on the couch next to Becca. "But, I love my job there. On the bright side, I do plan on visiting a lot more often. My therapy has really helped me be able to face Derek and Meredith and everything that I left behind here,"

"Good. So, you'll be here every weekend?"

"Every weekend?" She laughed. "Callie, are you on drugs?"

"Hey, I just noticed," Arizona looked around. "Where's Mark?"

"Oh," Becca grabbed her glass of iced tea off the coffee table. "He was supposed to go with Derek to go pick up their tuxes around five, but Derek called him to the hospital, said he needed to go over something with him on a patient. He actually just left a little bit ago,"

* * *

><p>"What are you trying to tell me?" Mark looked confused, holding a folded set of lab results in his hand. He and Derek sat across from Owen in his office.<p>

"I got Becca's blood test results back earlier," Derek replied. "I came in here to show Chief Hunt, because what's on that paper is something that needs to be addressed,"

Mark's heart beat in his chest, fearing something more was wrong with his wife. The fear of losing her flooded his mind once again. "How bad is it?"

"It's horrible for the person responsible," Owen replied. "When I find out who was in charge of getting her drug regimen sent down to the pharmacy, they're ass is mine,"

Mark raised an eyebrow and unfolded the paper, he scanned his eyes over it and shook his head. "There's no anti-seizure med showing up in her blood work. What the fuck?"

"Exactly," Derek sighed.

"Are you saying that she's not taking her pills? Derek, I watch her take that pill every single day,"

"Look at her hormone levels," Owen replied, then flipped through Becca's file on his desk and handed it to Mark. "Look at her current hormone levels compared to the blood work that was done when she was released,"

Mark read over the lab work from the month prior and made a face. "Her hormone levels were normal and the anti-seizure med was showing up,"

"Now, her hormone levels are high and no seizure med," Derek finished. "This is why she's had seizures. We've been fearing that she was left with epilepsy. But, someone had to have messed up and gave her the wrong pills,"

Mark stood up and threw the file back down on the desk. "I swear to God, Hunt. You better figure out who fucked this up,"

"I'll take care of it," Owen stood. "You have my word,"


	31. Suspended

"Chief Hunt," Lexie peeked her head into his office. "You paged me?"

"Yeah, come in," Owen looked up from the paperwork on his desk and stood up. He moved to grab his white lab-coat off the chair infront of his desk, and motioned for her sit down. "Have a seat,"

"How are you?" she smiled. "I haven't really seen much of you since I came back to work. You're always so busy,"

"I'm doing well," he forced a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm great," she smiled.

"I heard about Christina, congratulations. I'm so glad she decided to keep the baby,"

"Me too," he replied, this time his smile being genuine at the thought of finally having a child with the woman he loved. "How are you?"

"I'm great," she grinned. "I'm not sore at all anymore, looks like I have a bit of a scar though, Dr. Sloan said he would fix me up,"

"Dr. Grey, that's what I paged you for,"

"Because of my scar?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No," he shook his head. "Dr. Sloan…and Dr. Masterson,"

"What about them?"

"We have recently found that the reason she's been having so many seizures is because her medication was switched,"

Lexie made a face. "What?"

"Her anti-seizure meds were switched with a hormone replacement,"

"How the? What? How is that even possible?" she looked at him, noting the look on his face. "Wait…you think-"

"Dr. Grey, you have been on Dr. Shepherd's service ever since Becca was discharged,"

"Yes, I have, but I would nev-"

"The concern of mine and this hospital is that given the rumors that circulate around here that maybe you had something to do with it because of your past with Dr. Sloan. Especially, with the rumors of how you confessed your feelings for him right before the accident,"

"I did confess my feelings for him," she said, tears building in her eyes. "Dr. Hunt, I would never do something like what you're accusing me of,"

"Lexie, you know that every doctor has to sign in and out when they go in or out of the hospital pharmacy. I've checked all the pharmacy logs from the dates that involve Becca's discharge and follow up appointments. Your name is on all of them,"

"Dr. Hunt, I swear to you that I never once touched a prescription with her name on it,"

Owen made a sympathetic face. "The board gave me no choice but to place you on investigative leave, until we get to the bottom of this,"

"What?" she stood from her chair, tears falling down her face. "Chief Hunt!"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Grey. But all the evidence that we have at the moment points to you,"

Lexie crossed her arms over her chest. Biting her lip, she looked at him through the tears that continued to flow. "This is ridiculous. You're going to halt my career because of something that I didn't do? I would never do something like that. I finally let go of Mark…and this is what I get? To be made out like I'm some psycho stalker?"

"Again," he sighed. "I'm sorry."

Lexie sighed and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "No, you guy's just don't want people to rally in my corner, knowing that it's bullshit!" She roughly pulled off her lab coat and threw it on his desk, turned on her heel and turned to walk away.

"Lexie," he called after her, she stopped at the door and turned to look at him. "The board has strict rules that you are not allowed to speak of this to anyone, without the threat of losing your job . This is a serious investigation, so therefore you cannot tell any of your colleagues why you have been suspended."

* * *

><p>"So," Derek lifted his glass of scotch to his lips.<p>

"What?" Mark replied. The two of them had already went to pick up their tuxes, now they were at Joe's having a drink before they both went home.

"Back to reality. You haven't said much,"

"Nope," he took a sip from his own glass.

"Mark, you can't just keep silent,"

"What do you want me to say? How fucking pissed I am? I just can't believe it."

"That's better," Derek sighed. "Let it out. I don't get it either, how a mistake like this can be made,"

"We're one of the top five hospitals in the country and something like this slipped through the cracks?"

"Well, unfortunately, accidents happen somewhere along the line,"

"Yeah, I know that," he took another sip from his glass enjoying the burn of the scotch down his throat. "I don't wanna talk about it anymore. It's bad enough I have to go home and explain it and talk about it with Becca,"

"Okay," Derek took another drink, then grinned. "So, the accents on our tuxes are pink,"

Mark shook his head with a chuckle. "Lord help that woman,"

"I think it's hilarious,"

"Derek, pink. Pink. Freakin' pink, it would be more convincing if you and I were up there marrying each other!"

"Oh stop," Derek laughed. "I told you a long time ago that I'm not your type,"

"Shutup," Mark laughed, with a playful wink. "You know you've always wanted a little Sloan in you,"

"Well, I'm sure you'd be right about the 'little' part," Derek grinned, causing Mark to shoot him a glare.

"Whoa…" Joe made a face from behind the bar. "What did I miss?"

Derek and Mark looked at him, laughing. "Nothing," Derek smiled.

"Joe, the inside of my tux, the boutonniere, as they call it, is pink," Mark sighed, as Joe refilled his glass.

"Pink?"

"Yes. My beautiful bride's favorite color is and always has been pink. So, our colors are pink and black. She made sure to make part of my tux…PINK,"

Joe started laughing. "Oh, come on. Pink isn't that bad,"

"Hot pink," Derek grinned.

"I take that back," Joe laughed. "I can't wait to see this,"

"I gotta go," Derek stood to his feet when his pager went off. "Meredith's out of surgery and she's my ride home,"

"Thanks for hanging out, man," Mark stood up and pulled his jacket back on, glancing at his watch. "I'm gonna go pick up the correct medication for my wife and head home myself," he pulled out his wallet and tossed money onto the bar for Joe.

* * *

><p>"Hey you," Alex laid his bag down by the front door. He found Lexie sitting on the couch.<p>

"Hi," Lexie forced a smile.

"You left pretty early today. Everything okay?"

Lexie looked at him, trying her best to fight the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She still couldn't believe that Owen and the board expected her to keep it a secret that she had been placed on investigative leave. How was she supposed to keep that bottled in? "Yeah, everything's fine,"

"Thought you were babysitting?"

"I am. Zola's asleep. She's probably down for the count,"

"We still on for tonight?"

"Oh, I don't know if-"

"That better be a yes, because I stopped by the video store and got chick flicks," he said, throwing the two dvd cases onto the couch next to her and moving to take his jacket off. "My day sucked. I need pizza and beer,"

Lexie picked up the dvds and looked at them, usually she would have laughed at his choices, but today all she could get out was a gentle smile. Alex made his way into the kitchen and came back taking a sip out of a beer bottle.

"What kind of pizza do you want?" Lexie asked.

"At this point, as long as it's edible, I really don't care," he sat on the couch next to her and threw his feet up on the coffee table.

"Pepperoni, olives, and mushrooms it is," she said reaching for the phone. She quickly called and placed the order, then sat the phone back down. "They said they're backed up, it's gonna be about an hour,"

"No surprise. My day was shit, my night might as well be," he groaned, laying his head back against the cushions.

"What happened?"

"I got stuck running the pit with Yang. Every time I turned around she was stealing all the good cases right out from under me. Finally, I found an awesome cardio case. This construction guy fell on a board full of nails, he had four fucking nails going through his heart. I was just about to scrub in when, of course, Yang had a kid come into the pit and since she has no kid skills, I had to switch her in order to stitch up the kid's hand and put a couple band aids on him. I was pissed,"

"Wow," she replied. "That sucks,"

"Come on, what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lexie, something's wrong," he reached up to gently move a strand of hair from her face. "What is it,"

Lexie looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I was placed on investigative leave today, Alex,"

"What?" he said with a disbelieving chuckle. "No way!"

"Yes way," she hung her head, as the tears began to fall.

"Why?"

"I can't talk about it,"

Alex made a face. "What do you mean you can't talk about it?"

Lexie tried to dry her tears and took a deep breath, lifting her head to look at him. "It's an investigation, therefore I'm not allowed to tell anyone anything. All I'm allowed to say is that I've been placed on leave,"

"Oh my god," Alex sighed and started laughing. "How fucking stupid. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! It's not funny!"

Alex tried to stop laughing. "Sorry, I can't help it,"

"I really need someone to just….listen, without me having to tell them anything, you know what I mean?"

Alex took another drink of his beer and looped an arm around her, pulling her toward his chest. "Yeah, I've felt that same way plenty of times. You just need a friend,"

"Exactly," she sighed, as the familiar fragrance of his cologne flooded her senses.

"Totally sucks though, Lex," he moved his finger to her chin and pulled her face up to look at her. "I may laugh, but I really am here for you. Totally blows. I hope everything works out and you didn't really fuck anything up,"

"Thanks," she forced a smile, "I just-" she stopped as the two of them began to search one another's eyes. Suddenly, she couldn't help but remember what being with him once felt like. Her heart rate intensified as she felt their lips meet.

By that point, it wasn't even clear who had kissed who. It didn't even matter who initiated it. It was intense and it felt amazing. Right now, all she had hoped for was that it wouldn't end.

Before either of them knew it, they were simply two naked bodies tangled in a heap on the couch. Alex broke the awkward silence by beginning to chuckle as he reached over and grabbed one of the throw blankets near by to cover them up.

"What's so funny?" Lexie gently lifted her head up from his chest.

"If night's like this are gonna be the ending to such shitty days, I'm not gonna complain anymore,"

Before Lexie could respond, she heard voices and the front door opened. "Oh shit," she groaned, wishing she could crawl into a hole and hide from the humiliation that was about to surround her, instead she settled for laying her head back on Alex's chest, trying to hide her face.

The living room light flipped on, "Hey guys!" Meredith called, "We found the pizza guy out-" she stopped and looked at Derek, being sure to know that he was seeing what she was seeing. She simply moved to lay the pizza box on the coffee table as Derek turned the light back off.

"Where's Zola," Meredith said softly as her and Derek started to climb the stairs.

"Sleeping," Lexie muttered.

"We need a new couch," she muttered as Derek followed her up the stairs,

"If only they knew what we've done on it," he chuckled.


	32. Letter

Thanks for the feedback, guys. This is a longer chapter, but it's almost over!

* * *

><p>The next morning, Becca stood at the kitchen counter, headphones tucked securely in her ears, pouring herself a cup of coffee. She jumped and almost spilled the entire cup when she felt Mark wrap his arms around her from behind and bite at her neck. She pulled her headphones out and sighed. "Jesus!"<p>

"Well, I have been told I was a god," he laughed as she turned around to face him.

"You scared the crap out of me," she growled and put her forehead against his.

"I sorry," he said cutely, pecking a kiss onto her lips. "You snuck out of bed,"

"I know," she grinned against his lips. "I have to bed at the dress shop in thirty minutes. You looked like you were sleeping pretty good, so I didn't wanna wake you up,"

"Thanks, but you're gonna spoil me. If I get used to sleeping in, I'll never be able to get up for work again," he took a sip from his cup, scanning his eyes over her body.

"What are you looking at?" she asked with a giggle, moving to the table where she dug through her purse to find her lip gloss.

"How incredibly freakin' hot you are," he grinned, evilly. She was dressed in a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and a pink sweater. Her long legs were accentuated by the black platform heels. "You sure you have to leave so soon?"

"Yup. As soon as all the girls are ready, anyway,"

"I forgot what a hurry you guys are all in to go try on your bright pink dresses," he moved pull her against his naked chest and wrap his arms around her.

"My dress isn't pink," she grinned, looping her arms around his neck.

"If you were following tradition…that dress would be black," he chuckled. "Cause you are far from a virgin," he teased, moving his hands to her butt and gently squeezing. He kissed her deeply, darting his tongue into her mouth, causing her to moan against his lips.

"Oh dear god, get a room," Arizona announced as she entered the apartment with Callie and Addison behind her.

Mark turned to the women and chuckled. "Hi,"

"DA!" Sofia squealed from Callie's arms at the sight of her daddy.

"Hi princess!" Mark smiled and moved to go take her from Callie.

"Oh no, stay there," Callie backed away. "Watch this," she backed up closer to the door and sat the baby down on the floor on her stomach. Arizona and Addison quickly moved out the way. Sofia giggled and looked at Mark, rocking back and forth on her knees.

"Go get him, baby girl," Arizona coaxed.

With a giggle, Sofia rose up and quickly crawled to her father. Mark knelt down and picked her up. "Oh my god, Sof!" he smiled proudly. "Awesome!"

"Now that she's mobile, you're gonna have even more fun today," Callie grinned.

"Oh boy," he chuckled. "Is this where hell begins?"

"So I've heard,"

"Such a good job," Becca smiled and placed a kiss on the baby's forehead.

"I hate to kill the sweet little family moment, but we're gonna be late," Addison spoke up.

"Go, go, get out of here," Mark moved to grab his coffee off the counter.

"Bye babe," Becca quickly pecked a kiss on his lips.

Mark kissed her back. "I love you, don't over-do it and tire yourself out too much,"

"Yes sir, I'll see you in a few hours,"

"Or a few days," Arizona laughed. "This woman is dress crazy,"

"Trust me, I know," Mark smiled, as they all started to shuffle out the door. "Have fun," he said, as Sofia started waving. "Sof," he said softly as the door closed. "What does daddy have to buy you in order for you to be willing to let us both go back to bed for awhile?"

Sofia just giggled and clapped her hands together.

"I'll take that as a no," he chuckled and sat her in her playpen. "Daddy's gonna get dressed, then we'll work on your crawling some more," he turned toward the bedroom.

A few minutes later, her emerged from the bedroom, Sofia happily clapped her hands. "DA!"

"Come here, daddy's girl," he reached down to scoop her up. "Oh look, Sof, we have mail," he noticed the mail on the floor that had been pushed through the mail slot of the front door. "Actually, I'm sure it's all bills, huh?" he tickled at her tummy and he moved to pick it all up.

"See, I told ya," he moved towards the kitchen counter, securely holding her with one arm and sorting through the mail with the other, throwing each envelope down on the counter as he called them out. "Bill, bill, junk, junk, bill, letter from Lexie, junk, bill-" he stopped and reached back down for the lavender colored envelope. "Hmmm..." he looked at Sofia, giving her a silly confused look.

* * *

><p>The sounds of coffee brewing, birds chirping, and Zola crying upstairs were the sounds that filled the kitchen. Lexie sat on a barstool against the counter, her head rested on her hand. She already had today off, but still couldn't get over the fact that tomorrow she wouldn't be going to work either.<p>

She yawned and sighed, roughly running her hands over her face in irritation. She was still trying to wrap her head around everything that had happened in the past day. She was placed on leave...then, she slept with her ex-boyfriend.

Jesus Christ. She slept with Alex, not even once. After being walked in on by Meredith and Derek the two of them had moved upstairs to Alex's room where they had sex atleast four more times.

"Oh dear god," she groaned, suddenly feeling a knot in the pit of her stomach.

"Morning Lex," Derek moved into the kitchen, Zola perched on his hip.

Lexie quickly shook herself out of her thoughts, just in time for her cheeks to blush over, knowing what Derek had seen last night. "Um, hi,"

"Can you hold her for me?" he asked, as he moved Zola to her awaiting arms. "I just need to grab her a bottle and some breakfast,"

"Sure," Lexie smiled, sitting her niece on her lap. "Hi Zola girl, where's mommy?"

"Mommy had to go to work early," Derek replied, grabbing a jar of baby food out of the cabinet, then turning to mix her bottle. "Thanks for babysitting last night, by the way,"

"No problem, it was fun," she smiled as Zola cuddled against her chest, then blushed when she realized what she had just said.

"I bet it was," Derek started laughing.

"Shutup," she sighed. "That's not what I meant,"

Derek turned to pick up Zola and playfully sit her in her high chair. "Lex, look, I'm not here to judge or anything. But, can I offer some advice?"

"Oh god," she stood up to get more coffee. "Sure, might as well,"

He sat infront of Zola, slowly feeding her bites out of the jar of baby food. "I think moving on is exactly what you need. Karev may or may not be the right person to do it with, but why not have some fun along the way?"

Lexie shrugged and sat back down, fingering through the morning newspaper. "I don't know anymore, Derek. I just don't freaking know anymore,"

He looked over his shoulder and sighed. "Come on, Lexie. Mark moving on and getting married isn't the end of the world,"

"Oh my god!" she snapped and stood up. "It has nothing to do with Mark anymore! I'm done, I'm over it! Are you gonna start accusing me of bullshit too? It's bad enough I've been suspended, now I've slept with Alex! My life is going nowhere, really fast!"

"Suspended? What? Why?"

"I'm not allowed to talk about it," she sighed. "Forget it,"

"Oh my god," he turned in his chair to look at her. "You! You switched Becca's pills!"

* * *

><p>"So Hunt's investigating it?" Arizona asked.<p>

"Yes," Addison nodded.

"Okay! Done talking about all that! Happy wedding stuff!" Becca called from behind the fitting room curtain.

"Are you coming out some time today, or what?" Callie called. Her, Addison, and Arizona all stood in the small show room of the bridal shop while the owner of the shop helped Becca into her dress.

Arizona and Callie were still in their hot pink, floor length, bridesmaid dresses, which were accented in black. Addison's was the same style, but her dress was black and accented in pink.

"Wow," Arizona gasped, smiling brightly as Becca came out of the fitting room. She moved to stand on the small platform in the middle of the small show room infront of her friends.

"Okay," Becca sighed, glancing at herself in the mirror. "What do you guys think?"

"It's incredible," Callie smiled. "I love it,"

"I'm with Callie. It's amazing," Arizona responded, her and Callie both moving to help straighten out the gown's sweeping train.

It was a strapless, white, ball room style gown, satin, long and flowing. It was accented in taffeta and plenty of tulle. Pink embroidery and beading worked it's way down the dress in a spiraling motion from her left shoulder down towards her right hip.

"Everyone will hear you coming. I love dresses that are so big they make noise," Callie laughed.

"You look like a big cupcake," Arizona smiled. "Does the dress stand up by itself when you take it off?"

Becca laughed and nodded. "Doesn't even need a hanger,"

"I got your shoes in yesterday, let me go grab them," Laura, the owner of the shop quickly shuffled herself out of the room.

After a few seconds of silence, the three of them turned to look at Addison, awaiting her response.

Addison sighed and moved to wipe the tears from her eyes. "It's gorgeous, you're gorgeous. I love it," she sniffled.

"Oh Addy," Becca said with a giggle. "Don't cry!"

"I can't help it," she smiled and moved to hug her best friend. "Oddly enough, I feel like a mom,"

"Addy," Becca held her friend tightly. "You're gonna make me cry too,"

"We gotta get changed, my dad is in town for the wedding and wants to meet up with us for lunch," Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and they both shuffled behind the curtain that seperated the large fitting room.

"Okay, okay," Addison pulled away with a sniffle and wiped her eyes. With one swift movement she turned to grab the veil she had helped Becca pick out days ago. She reached out and fluffed her blonde curls that flowed down her bare shoulders, then secured the veil.

"Okay, honey," Laura returned to the room with a shoe box in her hand. She laid the box on the chair nearby and pulled out a pair of pink platform heels. "Here they are,"

Callie called from behind the curtain. "Will you even be able to see shoes under the dress?"

"No," Becca replied, lifting her dress up as Laura helped her get the heels on.

"Then why put yourself through the torture of wearing them? I hate heels," Arizona replied.

Addison shook her head, already knowing what the response was going to be.

"They're pink? Wow." Callie emerged, pulling her jacket back on.

" Yup. Pink. I love heels, if I could ever wear them in the OR, I totally would," Becca replied. "And if anyone is able to catch a glimpse of them I want them to match my dress perfectly,"

"Oh don't stop now," Addison spoke up. "Tell them what you told me so I know I'm not the only one that had to suffer through it,"

Becca laughed. "Okay, the honeymoon lingerie matches the heels too. Ontop of that...Mark has a bit of a shoe fetish,"

"Oh dear god," Arizona emerged and instantly covered her ears. "Enough, enough,"

Callie moved to give Becca a gentle hug. "I'm so sorry that we have to rush out, we've gotta run and get Sofia before lunch,"

"Oh it's okay! Thank you so much for coming and for being in the wedding!" she replied, giving Arizona a hug too. "Have fun,"

"Oh," Callie turned and held up her keys. "Here's the keys to our apartment, just stash the dresses in the guest room," she quickly threw them in Becca's purse.

"Thanks!"

The two girls grabbed their purses and shuffled out of the room, Becca turned to Addison, who was standing in the corner. Addison looked up and forced a smile.

"What's wrong?" Becca questioned.

Addison simply shook her head, fighting back tears once again. "I love you,"

"Oh, Addy don't-"

"No, listen to me," Addison stopped her, she moved towards her friend and took her hand in hers. "We've known each other for sixteen years, I may only be a couple of months older than you, but you've always been the little sister I never had. We've been through so much, Bec. The time that we spent not speaking to each other nearly killed me,"

Becca nodded, tears building in her eyes. "Me too,"

"We can apologize, we can voice the regrets about what caused it all to begin with, but the underlying truth is that you and I will forever be best friends," Addison took a deep breath, quickly wiped her eyes and moved to grab something from her purse. "I have something for you," She opened the black velvet box and pulled out a necklace, then helped Becca turn to face the mirror and secured the white gold chain around her neck.

"Addy, it's beautiful,"

A simple sunburst of white gold, mounted in the middle was a small diamond.

"I have a matching one," Addison smiled at her through the mirror. "I started working with a jewelry designer here in town a couple weeks ago, I told him I needed something personal for just the two of us. What better than the sunshine? It's hard to see, but it's engraved on the back,"

Becca looked down and flipped it over, finding the tiny lettering of: 'You are my freakin' sunshine.'

With one swift movement, she turned to wrap her arms around her friend, both of them joyfully crying.

"Now, even though I'm in LA...wherever you are, you'll know that you're the closest thing to my heart. No matter what...I'm always only a phone call or a plane ride away,"

"I love you," Becca whispered, holding her friend tightly.

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon, Becca shuffled through the front door. She laid her purse and keys by the front door, then turned to lay the rest of the stuff in her arms on the table. She glanced around the room, looking for Mark, even walking glancing onto the balcony patio.<p>

"Babe," she called, moving down the hallway. "I brought you lunch," she rounded the corner to the bedroom, confused at the site infront of her.

Mark sat on the floor at the end of the bed, he looked up at her. It was obvious to her that he had been crying.

"Mark,"

"Hey babe," he sighed, quickly trying to hide that anything was bothering him.

"Baby," she kneeled next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

"Mark," she said sternly.

Mark groaned and popped his neck. "Okay, okay," he reached for the lavender envelope beside him and handed it to her. "I hate having to show that to anyone, because inside that is the side to a woman that I never knew existed,"

Becca took the envelope from him, confused. She sat next to him on the floor and opened it. It was on a simple piece of computer paper, not hand written, but typed.

"_Dear Mark, _

_I'm sorry if I made things uncomfortable for you, but had I known that you had married Becca I would have confessed my feelings sooner. I'm sorry that I made a difficult situation even harder. Just know that no matter what, I will always be here waiting for you. _

_This is why I will not give up. I am so deeply in love with you and I know that you and I are meant to be together. If you were meant to be with Becca, wouldn't you have been with her years ago? You and I belong together. We were made for each other. The times that we spent together, how many times we got back together. It's evidence enough that we belong together. Every road has always led to you. _

_When I see you, I can't help but remember making love to you. Both of us being covered in sweat, feeling you inside me. My body writhing underneath you as your brought me to the edge every single time. _

_So, I have vowed to myself not to let you go. I really hope that by reading this letter you wil somehow remember what we have and know that it's me you belong with, not hers. Months from now, when you realize that and divorce her, I will be here...waiting. _

_Forever yours, _

_Lexie._

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Becca threw the letter into his lap and stood up.

"Becca," he stood up behind her, letter in his hand.

She moved to pull her blonde curls off her shoulders and into a messy ponytail. She pulled her pink sweater off.

"Becca," he moved closer to her. "Babe,"

"What?" she snapped.

"Hey," he sighed. "Talk to me,"

"What do you want me to say?" she searched his eyes.

"Nothing," he rested his forehead against hers and moved his hands to cup her face. "Baby, I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. You're the one that I want to be with, you're the one I've always wanted,"


	33. Confrontation

Alex sat on the couch, watching a movie when the door opened and April walked in, dripping wet from the rain. "I thought witches were supposed to melt?" he smirked.

"Are you talking to me?" April pulled her jacket off.

"You're the only witch I see,"

"Oh Alex," she smiled. "There's no need to be bitter. Just because Hunt chose me for his service today doesn't mean you have to be a jerk,"

"I'm not bitter," he snapped. "You're a fucking suck up,"

"I am not!"

"Bullshit!" he stood to his feet and moved up stairs. "I really doubt that you're a virgin, I bet you slept your way through med school or atleast sucked a lot of dick!"

April stood taken aback, as her jaw dropped.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Derek stood infront of the stove cooking dinner for Meredith, knowing she would be starving when she got home.

Lexie sat at the table, flipping through a magazine, when she suddenly decided to break the ice cold silence that was between the two of them all day. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Not from you,"

"Derek, how long are you planning on being an asshole to me?"

"For as long as I damn well please," he turned to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I told you I didn't do anything! You should know me well enough to know that I would never do something like that!"

"And I told you I'm done arguing with you over it! Let Hunt and the board figure it out! Obviously enough evidence points to you if they suspended you!"

"What the hell is going on in this house!" Meredith stood at the doorway of the kitchen. "April's in the living room fuming at Alex and now you two are screaming at each other!"

"Ask your sister," Derek replied.

"I got suspended from work," Lexie sighed.

"It's all over the hospital. Lexie, why were you suspended?" Meredith raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not allowed to discuss it," she hung her head.

"Because she tried to kill Becca," Derek snapped, turning to wash the dishes he had dirtied.

"I did not try to kill anyone! Especially not her!"

"I suppose her seizure meds switched themselves," he sighed and moved to kiss Meredith on the forehead. "I have argued about this for most of my day off. I'm tired,"

"Whatever," Lexie shrugged and moved to the living room to grab her jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it, Mer," she sighed and disappeared out the door.

"What the hell have I missed?" Meredith groaned.

"Becca's seizures were happening because someone switched her anti-seizure meds. Apparently, Lexie signed in and out of the pharmacy every day that Becca's meds passed through the hospital pharmacy,"

"You really think she would do that?" Meredith made a face. "Come on, Derek,"

"There's enough evidence that Hunt suspended her," he replied. "And honestly, if she's capable of doing something like that, I'm not sure I want her living in the same house as us,"

Meredith shook her head. "I'm not kicking her out, so don't even try it,"

April stood at the bottom of the stairs, she was heading down to get something to eat, but stopped when she heard the conversation around the corner. She swallowed hard and then grinned. Finally, her plan was coming together.

* * *

><p>Lexie couldn't figure out what she had gotten more soaked from, the pouring rain or the tears that continued to flow down her cheeks. She was mentally exhausted and alone. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed in the last couple of months.<p>

She confessed her feelings to the man that she once loved, just to find out he had moved on. She was in a helicopter crash. Now, she was suspended and under investigation for switching Becca's meds, when she was completely innocent.

She was shaken from her thoughts when she realized she had finally reached her destination, she took a deep breath and reached out to knock.

Within a few seconds, the door opened and Addison appeared from behind it.

"Umm.." Addison made a face. "Why would you even come over here?"

"I need to talk to Mark,"

"I highly doubt that he's gonna have anything to say to you,"

"Addison-"

"I'll go get him," she replied. "He's laying down in his bed, with his wife," she smirked as she moved down the hallway.

Addison gently knocked on the door and opened it slowly, finding Mark and Becca laying in bed watching a movie, Becca's head laying securely on his chest. "Mark...someone's here to see you,"

"Who?" he groggily raised an eyebrow.

"Lexie,"

"Seriously?" he groaned.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Becca jumped up.

"Becca," Addison stopped her. "Calm down, she's not worth getting all worked up over her,"

"I'm fucking done," she sighed. "I'm gonna kick her ass,"

"Becca!" Mark called as she pushed past Addison and through the door. He jumped and ran past Addison in hopes of catching her.

"You've got a lot of fucking nerve you crazy bitch!" Becca moved down the hallway and stood to face Lexie.

"Oh my god," Lexie sighed. "You can scream at me all you want-"

"Oh, I'm not gonna scream! I'm gonna kick your fucking ass!" she lunged toward her, but Mark grabbed her arms from behind her before she had a chance to touch her.

"Baby, calm down," he pulled her toward the center of the room.

"I swear to god, Mark," she said through gritted teeth as tears built in her eyes.

Mark moved his hand to cup the side of her face and looked in her eyes. "Listen to me, what did I tell you earlier?" he whispered, searching her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, baby. She's not worth going to jail over. Calm down, I'll take care of it,"

"Fine," she sighed before he planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Come on Becs," Addison moved to grab her hand and pulled her along with her. "Let's go practice the wedding hair,"

Mark waited until he heard the bedroom door close before he looked up to face Lexie. "She's right ya know, you do have a lot of nerve,"

"I needed to talk to you,"

"About what?" he replied. "Because right now, I'm so beyond pissed off that I can hardly bare to fucking look at you,"

"Mark," she spoke softly. "I didn't switch her pills,"

"I don't believe you," he crossed his arms over his chest. "If that's all you needed to say, then you can turn around and head right back out the door,"

"No, it's not all I have to say-"

"Look," he stopped her. "I loved you...for a very long time, I loved you. We were together and most of the time, it was great. But, we tried. Three times, Lexie...we tried. It didn't work. Becca's my soul mate and I don't want anyone else. We're married, we're having a huge wedding in a couple days,"

"I know, I'm not-"

"We're gonna have our big wedding. Becca's gonna go back to work. We're gonna buy a house and have babies-"

"Mark, seriously, you don't have to tell me all this. I get it,"

"You get it?" he raised an eyebrow. "Obviously you fucking don't! You're switching out my wife's medication-"

"You really think I would do something like that?" Lexie asked, tears building in her eyes. "Or that I'm even capable of it?"

"I don't know what you're capable of anymore! Especially, after you wrote that creepy fucking letter!"

"Mark! Seriously! I would never-" she made a face. "Wait,..what letter?"

"The letter you sent me, it came this morning,"

"I didn't send you a letter!"

"Oh come on, Lexie!" he raised his voice. "For all the love you swear to have for me, don't stand here and fucking lie to my face!"

"I'm not lying!" she raised her voice back at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about! Where is this letter!"

Mark turned to the kitchen and grabbed the lavender envelope off the kitchen counter. He moved closer to her and waved it in the air. "Looking familiar yet?"

"No," she snapped, ripping it from his hand. "I've never seen this before in my life," she opened the envelope and read over the letter.

Mark once again crossed his arms over his chest and watched the expression on her face as she read it.

She stopped with a confused look and looked up at him. "I didn't write this,"

"Sure,"

"But, I know who did," she added.

"Who? The purple people eater?"

"I gotta go," she shoved the letter in her jacket pocket and turned to the door.

"Lexie," he stopped her when she stepped outside the door.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't contact me again. If you somehow manage to keep your job, we will only deal with each other on a proffessional level," he closed the door.

* * *

><p>Alex stepped out of the bathroom, his towel secured around his waist, his hair still wet from his shower. When he stepped into the hallway, he was met by April. "Move," he said, trying to get past her.<p>

"No," she glared into his eyes.

"No?" he questioned, making a face. "Get the fuck out of my way,"

She continued to glare into his eyes as she advanced towards him. Alex backed up, looking at her confused, he stopped when she had backed him all the way into the wall by the bathroom door.

"Listen to me you bastard," she seethed through gritted teeth. "You will not talk to me the way you did earlier,"

"Get the hell off me," he tried to push past her.

"Listen to me," she moved her hand to his throat, squeezing. "Don't under estimate me, you little prick. I will kill you," she jumped as she heard the front door open and close.

Alex pushed her off of him and moved to his room. "You're fucking crazy," he spat. "You need to take yourself to the psych ward to get checked out,"

"Hey Lexie," April forced a smile as Lexie topped the stairs.

"Hi," Lexie smiled brightly.

"You look awfully cheerful,"

"I'm incredible," Lexie moved past her with a smile and made her way to her room. April turned to follow her.

"You're soaked," she said with a slight giggle.

"I was at the park,"

"In the rain?" she replied. "Why am I hearing that you got suspended?"

"I did," Lexie replied, kicking her shoes off and sitting on the edge of her bed. "But, I'm getting it all straightened out,"

"Really? How?"

"Well, first off I have to figure out who I need to thank," Lexie moved to her dresser to dig out a set of pajamas. "Whoever switched Becca's meds, opened Mark's eyes to how much I love him. He thinks I did it so he called me to meet him at the park. We're getting back together,"

"Really?"

"Yes," Lexie smiled. "He made love to me in the rain, by the duck pond. Oh my god, April. It was amazing,"

"Oh my god, Lexie! I'm so happy for you!" April smiled. "I did it!"

"Did what?"

"I switched her meds!"

"You did it?" Lexie raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! I finished the letter you had on your laptop and sent it to him too!"

"The letter, I totally forgot about the letter!" Lexie smiled. She moved towards April and took her hands in hers. "I don't know how I will ever thank you!"

"Oh, don't worry about it! It was nothing!" April smiled.

"No, April..." Lexie smiled, deviously, back at her. "I am going to do all I can to make sure you get exactly what you deserve for helping me.."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Mark smiled as Sofia sniffled and nearly jumped from her mother's arms and into his. He had gone over to Callie's for a few minutes to say goodnight to his daughter. "Hi princess," he kissed the top of her head as she cuddled against his chest, clutching the pink blanket that she always used to go to sleep.<p>

"She's incredibly tired and fighting sleep," Callie replied and turned to sit back down on the couch.

"Aww, daddy's poor little girl," he gently rubbed her back.

"Where's Becca?"

"In bed, cuddling with Addison,"

Callie wiggled her eyebrows at him. "You sure they're just cuddling?"

"If they're doing anything more, I'll kill them for not letting me watch,"

"What's all the commotion about?" Arizona asked, bluntly.

Mark made a face and sighed, sitting on the arm of the couch. "Lexie,"

"Oh god!" Callie rolled her eyes. "What now!"

"Well, it looks like it was her that switched Becca's pills. Then, she wrote a really psychotic letter that I got in the mail this morning,"

"Are you kidding me?" Arizona's jaw dropped. "Little Grey? Are you sure?"

Mark shrugged. "Hunt placed her on investigative leave,"

"Oh my,"

"Does she realize that she could have killed Becca?" Callie shook her head in disbelief. "What about the letter?"

"It was just...wierd," he sighed. "Talking about how she's so in love with me, still thinks about the sex between us, she'll be waiting for me when I realize it's not Becca that I wanna be with,"

"She's gone off the deep end,"

"How's Becca taking it?" Arizona asked.

"She's irritated," he replied, looking down to notice that Sofia had already falling asleep in his arms. A thumb in her mouth, the other hand clutching his t-shirt.

"I'd be more than irritated," Callie said. "I would have killed her by now,"

"Well, that's almost what happened when Lexie showed up earlier,"

"Oh my God!" Arizona's eyes widened. "She came over? For what?"

"To plead her case to me, she swears she's innocent,"

"Of course she does," Callie rolled her eyes. "Lexie Grey is always innocent,"

Mark shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I told her that we're done and I don't want anything to do with her. I'm with the woman that I've always loved and have no intention of ever walking away from her,"

"Well good," Arizona replied. "Cause this wedding is gonna be amazing,"

A smile formed across Mark's face. "So, where's the dresses?"

"Nice try. You won't see it until Saturday," she stood up and took Sofia from him. "I'm gonna lay her down,"

"Promise me it's not pink?" he turned to Arizona when Callie disappeared into the bedroom.

"It's white," Arizona smiled. "And it's beautiful, but so is the person wearing it,"

"Indeed she is,"

"I'm so happy for you," she playfully nudged him.

"Thanks," he grinned.

"I know we've had a lot of ups and downs between us," she said softly, as she reached out to touch his shoulder. "But, you're a part of my life that I never want to give up. I love you, Mark,"

"I love you too," he smiled.

* * *

><p>"Derek..." she shook him softly with a whisper, trying not to wake up Zola or Meredith.<p>

Derek's eyes slowly opened and he discovered a tearful Lexie standing over him. "Wha-"

"Derek, please, I need your help," she grabbed his hand and pulled him to come with her.

Derek stood up and followed her towards her room. "Lexie, what the hell are you doing?"

"Shhh..." she looked down the hallway before closing the door behind them. "Derek, I need your help,"

"With what?" he yawned, noticing Alex sitting on the end of the bed.

"It was April,"

"What? Kepner did what?"

"Kepner's fallen off the deep end, dude," Alex spoke quietly. "She threatened to kill me earlier,"

"After what you said to her earlier, I would of threatened to kill you too,"

"Derek, I went to talk to Mark earlier," Lexie replied.

Derek sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why would you go over there? After everything that you've done?"

"I didn't do any of it," she replied. "Mark showed me this, apparently he got it in the mail today," she handed him the letter.

Derek scanned over the letter and his eyes widened. "What the fuck,"

"I didn't write that," Lexie replied. "The other day, April asked to use my laptop. I had written Mark a letter, but it was apologizing for everything. She completely twisted it and sent it to him,"

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know!" she whispered, exasperated. "When I came back from Mark's, I told April that him and I were getting back together. She told me how happy she was and admitted to switching Becca's meds and that she sent the letter,"

"I don't get it,"

"I've seen how crazy she's been for a month or so now," Alex spoke up. "I caught her a couple of times at the hospital constantly feeding Lexie shit about how her and Sloan belong together,"

"This is insane,"

"She threatened to kill me in the hallway earlier tonight. She pinned me against the wall and threatened to freakin' kill me,"

"Why would she do any of this? What's the pay off for her?"

"I don't know," Lexie replied. "But, we need to figure it out before she completely ruins my life,"

"We need to get Owen involved," Derek advised. "That way he's atleast on stand by and knows to keep an eye on her,"

Lexie sighed and searched the eyes of her brother n law, "Derek," she spoke softly. "Please help me, because I swear I didn't have anything to do with any of this,"

Derek forced a smile and pulled her into a gentle embrace. "We're gonna figure it out. But there's nothing we can do tonight. I will talk to Hunt when I go to work in the morning, we'll come up with a plan,"

"What do you think Mark's gonna say?"

Derek shrugged as he moved to the door. "Honestly, I don't know,"


	34. Plan

"Soo.." Christina whispered to her friend that stood beside her at the nurse's desk.

"So?" Meredith replied.

"What's Little Grey have to say for herself?"

Meredith shrugged. "I've been so busy for the past couple days that I honestly haven't talked to her about it,"

"Do you think she did it?" Christina asked as the two of them started walking down the hall.

"No, I don't,"

"Even though all the evidence points to her?"

"I just don't think she would lie," Meredith sighed. "She loves Mark...but, I really think she's let things go and she's moving on,"

"Moving on?"

Meredith nodded with a giggle.

"What! Tell me!"

"Alex,"

"Oh dear god!" Christina laughed. "Number 2 and Evil Spawn, together again!"

"I wouldn't say they're officially together, but they got pretty comfortable with my couch the other night,"

"Oh jesus," she laughed, then stopped and pointed towards the elevator. Meredith turned to see Mark and Becca step out of it, hands entwined.

"Does she have another appointment with Derek today?" Meredith asked.

"I don't know," Christina shrugged. "I don't do neuro crap. If anything, I don't think she's gotten her stitches taken out of her face yet,"

"Oh yeah,"

"Maybe they're here to help the board fry your sister,"

"Christina!"

"Just saying, it's a possibility," Christina shrugged once more. "You ready for the big wedding tomorrow?"

"What is there to get ready for?" Meredith shrugged. "Just have to throw on a dress and attend because my husband is the best man,"

"Usually, I'd rather work," Christina replied. "But, my feet are killing me so much lately that I'd rather sit there and watch someone promise their life to someone else. Plus, since Owen's a groomsmen I kinda have to go too. "

"Don't get me wrong, it's nothing against Mark or Becca," Meredith explained. "You know me...not real big on weddings,"

"Well, according to what I've heard Robbins and Torres say, this wedding is gonna epic,"

"Derek's tux has pink accents," Meredith said with a giggle.

"Pink?"

"Yup,"

"Oh god, I wonder if Owen realized that,"

* * *

><p>Owen looked up from the stack of paperwork on his desk as Mark peeked his head inside the door. "You busy?"<p>

"No, no," Owen replied and stood up. "Come on in,"

Mark closed the door behind him and Becca. "Heya Dr. Hunt," Becca smiled brightly.

"Hi," he moved to give her a gentle hug. "How ya feeling?"

"Fantastic,"

"Great," he smiled. "Now get that neuro guy to sign off so you can come back to work,"

"I'm trying,"

"Did you ever go pick up your tux? You're gonna need it tomorrow, ya know" Mark asked.

"I picked it up yesterday," Owen replied. "Sorry I couldn't go with you and Shepherd the other day,"

"It's alright. Being chief takes up some time," he smirked.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be wearing pink to a wedding,"

"Yeah, neither can I," Mark shot a playful glare at Becca. "So, why'd you call us over here?" Mark asked. "We already know Lexie was suspended,"

Owen sighed and made a face, then gestured to the two chairs across from his desk. "Have a seat,"

"I don't like the concerned look on your face," Becca said softly as she sat down.

Before Owen could respond, Derek and Lexie came into the office. Derek closed the door behind them. "Hey, sorry, my consult ran late,"

Becca rolled her eyes at the sight of Lexie. Mark looked up and sighed. "Hunt, what's going on?"

"Can I?" Derek looked at Owen with a questioning glance. Owen simply nodded.

"Mark, Lexie came to me last night with some information-"

"What kind of information? Did she switch something else that we don't know about yet?"

Lexie simply sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Lexie didn't do it,"

"Well it's settled then," Becca stood to her feet. "She said she didn't do it. So, I guess we're done here,"

"Becca," Derek spoke softly and grabbed her hand. "I was fully convinced that she did it too, but someone else is responsible,"

Mark stood up and popped his neck from side to side. "Yeah, Lexie and I already discussed this. It's definetely not the Lexie I know, so it must be her evil twin,"

"Damnit!" Lexie snapped. "I know this is hard, but would you just listen!"

"Why should we?" Becca glared at her. "I've given you the benefit of the doubt of various things ever since I woke up from almost dying. But, more and more things seem to go wrong when you're around. You're so obsessed with **my** husband that you can't even see straight,"

Lexie sighed and moved toward the blonde woman infront of her. "Becca, I'm not obsessed with him. I confessed my feelings for him before I knew that the two of you were married. I wouldn't do the things that I'm being accused of,"

"How do I know that?"

"Because, I love him!" she explained. "I love him enough to walk away! Enough to know that he's happy and he has what he wants! Enough to realize that he's better off with you instead of me!"

"Are we going to get to a point where you tell us who's really responsible?" Mark asked.

"April Kepner," Derek replied.

"Kepner!" Mark asked with a sly chuckle. "This is insane. Let's go home, Becca,"

"No," Becca stopped him. "I wanna hear this,"

"I knew April was behind it when I read the letter lastnight. She used my computer a few days ago and I had written a letter to Mark, explaining how sorry I was for the trouble I caused when I didn't know about you guys being married." Lexie started. "And when I went home, I laid a trap for her. I told her that Mark and I had met up at the park and were getting back together. She admitted to everything. She admitted to switching the pills and writing the letter,"

"Why?" Mark scoffed. "Why would she do something like this?"

"I don't know," Lexie sighed.

Derek looked to his best friend, searching his eyes. "Mark, I know you well enough to know that no one can convince you. So, Lexie and I, along with Owen came up with a plan,"

"What's that?"

"Meet up with Kepner, so we can thank her for getting us back together," Lexie replied.

"No way,"

"Mark," Owen interjected. "It's the only way we can get firm evidence that it was her. It's also the only way you're going to get any kind of closure,"

"I don't-"

Becca stopped him. "Can you convince her to meet you and Mark tonight, before the wedding rehearsal dinner?" Becca turned to Lexie.

"Babe," Mark looked at her confused. "You're really gonna let this happen tonight?"

"What better time?" Becca explained. "It'll be perfect. You and Lexie can convince her that you two came clean with me right before the rehearsal and I left,"

"I don't like this," he shook his head.

"Oh stop," she sighed. "Let's just get it over with,"

"But-"

"Mark, stop arguing with me or I can make sure it's believable because there will be a handprint on your cheek," she replied, causing Derek to laugh. "We're all doctors, one of us have to have a tape recorder laying around. That should be proof enough for the board,"

"Fine," Mark threw his hands up in defeat. "But what if it's not true? What then?"

"Then you can burn me at the fucking stake," Lexie snapped and turned toward the door. "Because you're obviously convinced that I'm a witch anyway,"

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Lexie laid in bed clutching a pillow to her chest, tears falling down her cheeks. Feeling the bed move, she jumped and looked up to find Alex. "Hi," she said softly.<p>

"Hey," he said with a dorky smile. He reached over and grabbed a tissue off the nightstand and handed it to her. "What's with the tears?"

"Nothing," she sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Lex.."

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes,"

"Just everything. Derek and Owen had Mark and Becca come to the hospital to meet with me today. I told them about April and Mark still didn't believe me. Even Becca was willing to listen, hell, she even seemed like I got through to her."

"You're still shedding tears over the guy?"

"Not over him," she sighed. "I just hate this feeling of being a piece of shit and no one believing me,"

"I believe you. Derek believes you. I'm pretty damn sure Meredith believes you,"

"I know," she nodded. "It just hurts to know that someone that should know me so much better than that doesn't believe me, ya know?"

"Well, in the end, what was the verdict?"

"Mark and Becca's rehearsal dinner is tonight at eight, I'm supposed to meet Mark there at six-thirty. We're going to call April over so we can 'thank' her for getting us back together. We're going to convince her that we confessed everything to Becca and she left,"

"Hm," he made a face. "April is stupid enough that it just might work,"

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" she changed the subject.

"I had some time between surgeries. Yang's covering for me in the pit," he turned to face her. "I needed to get something off my chest,"

"What?"

"I've been helping April," he replied.

"Wha...what?" she stammered.

"I'm kidding," he laughed, nudging her.

"Not funny,"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yeah,"

"I missed you,"

"What?" she giggled. "Alex, go back to work,"

Alex sighed. "Lexie, I'm serious,"

"Oh my-"

"I love you," he added. "I've loved you for awhile. I think the biggest mistake I made was letting you walk away. I already let an amazing woman walk away from me, I just don't think I can do it again,"

"I...don't know what to say,"

"Tell me that you'll give me another chance," he searched her eyes.

"Alex," she replied. "Look, the sex the other night was great. But, I don't know if there's really any more between us,"

"There could be," he said assuringly.

"We've already tried it,"

"Yeah we have!" he stood up and pleaded his case to her. "Look how many times you tried it with Sloan!"

"Yeah and look how well that all turned out,"

"All I'm asking for is another chance," he sighed. "That's it,"

Lexie stood up and straighted her shirt. She noted the serious look on Alex's face, almost an expression she hadn't seen before. It was a mixture of sincerity and seriousness. She couldn't find the words to say, so she just sighed. "Are you sure?"

Alex moved closer to her, resting his hands on her hips. "I'm positive," he pressed his forehead to hers. "Please...just one more chance to prove myself,"

"Okay," she grinned in defeat. "But, it's your last chance,"

Alex didn't say anything, just simply pressed his lips to hers as she looped her arms around her neck. He lifted her up, feeling her wrap her legs around his waist as he moved towards the bed.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Mark came into the living room, finding Addison sitting at the kitchen counter. There was a portable mirror infront of her and she was surrounded by curling irons, makeup and various beauty supplies.<p>

"Yeah?" Addison turned around in the barstool, pinning up her hair.

He moved into the room and held out Becca's cellphone. "She's still in the bathroom getting ready, so when her phone rang I answered it. It was the florist, something about centerpieces getting smashed,"

A panicked expression came across Addison's face. "Oh my god!"

Mark pointed at her face, "There...that's exactly why I came to you and not her,"

Addison sighed, calming herself down. "Good idea. She'll freak," she turned back to the mirror. "Let me finish my hair and I'll call them back,"

"Thanks," he started out the door and stopped. "Hey Red..."

Addison laid her curling iron back on the counter and turned around slowly, it had been a couple years since she had heard him call her that. "Yeah?"

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome," she smiled. "I'm sure they'll be able to fix it before tomorrow,"

"No," he replied. "Thank you...for everything. Thank you for rushing down here...helping me take care of her,"

Addison stood up and moved towards her friend. "Mark, I wouldn't have been anywhere else. She's my little sister, you're one of my closest friends. She needed me and so did you,"

"I just don't know what I would have done without you these past couple of weeks, especially if I would have had to leave her home alone,"

"It was no problem at all, I needed the vacation anyway,"

"I still can't believe that a month or so ago, I almost had to bury her," he sighed, tears building in his eyes.

"Look at me," she said sternly. "This whole pre-wedding jitter thing of looking back at how things could have happened or what almost happened is normal, but the tears...we don't need those," she wiped a tear off his cheek with her thumb.

Mark forced a smile and gently embraced her. "I love you, Red,"

"I love you too," she hugged him back, then pulled away to playfully pat his cheek. "Toughen up, I think all the pink may be getting to you,"

"I swear to god," Becca came down the hallway securing her earring in her ear. "If my hair is this difficult tomorrow I may just shave my head,"

Mark turned around and smiled at the sight infront of him. She was wearing a pink, knee length dress. Her hair tossled across her shoulders, curls framing her face. "Looks good to me," he smiled.

"I'm gonna go outside and make a phone call," Addison winked at Mark and went out to the patio.

"Babe, can you help me?" Becca handed him her necklace that Addison had given her the day before. She turned around and pulled her hair off her neck.

Mark quickly fastened the necklace, then placed a soft kiss on the bare skin of her neck.

"Thanks, doll," she smiled and moved to pull a shoe box out of the hallway closet. She pulled out a new pair of heels and slipped them onto her bare feet.

He eyed her heels, black platforms with a pink bow on the side of the toe. He swallowed hard and forced a smile. "When did you get those?"

"A couple weeks ago," she grinned. "You like 'em?"

"Um, yeah," he chuckled. "You expect me to be able to concentrate on this rehearsal tonight if I have to look at you in those?"

Becca laughed. "That's why I had them hidden in that closet. I knew if you had seen them before, you would me made me wear them,"

"They'd be incredibly hot with pigtails," he chuckled, pulling her to him.

"Oh really?" she smirked, looping her arms around his neck. "Pigtails and a school girl outfit?"

"Okay, you better stop that or we'll be late," he chuckled, pecking a kiss onto her lips.


	35. Recorded

Standing atop the 12th floor balcony of one of Seattle's finest hotels, the view of the city was breathtaking. The sounds of the city were almost still.

They had already finished with the rehearsal for the wedding, earlier than expected. Now, the bridal party mingled together and enjoyed a cocktail hour. Mark and Derek stood outside on the large balcony, caterers and wait staff setting up dinner for them on the other side of the small courtyard.

Zola was sleeping soundly, her head rested across Derek's shoulder. Derek chuckled lightly, taking a glimpse of the look on his friend's face.

"What's so funny?" Mark took another sip of his scotch.

"Are you getting cold feet?"

"What?" Mark looked at him. "No, man, I'm fine,"

"You just seem a little off,"

"Did I seem off in the rehearsal?"

"No, not as much as you do now,"

"It's just…this Lexie bullshit,"

"I told you, after the two of you take care of April in a little bit, everything will be fine,"

"I know," he sighed, taking another sip. "I just feel like a dick,"

"For the way you talked to her? The way you didn't believe her?"

"Yeah,"

"So did I, but it's hard to believe someone when all the evidence is created to point at them. Don't sweat it,"

"I just…know her better than that," he replied, turning to look over the balcony. "I should have given her the benefit of the doubt,"

"Yeah, but I did the same thing. Stop beating yourself up over it,"

"Derek, I do love her," he admitted, softly.

"I know you do," Derek reached out to squeeze his friend's shoulder. "So that begs the question,"

"What question," he stood up and turned around with a sigh, leaning against the balcony.

"Is this what you want?"

"Are you kidding me?" he nodded. "This is exactly what I want, it's what I've always wanted,"

"Yeah, but you can't go on loving two women,"

"Oh come on," Mark shook his head with a 'pfft sound across his lips. "You can't tell me that you don't love Addison still,"

Derek simply shrugged, moving his hand up to gently rub his daughter's back.

"Exactly! See! Meredith is your soul-mate…and Addison was the great love that you had along the way to help you discover that there was someone better out there for you,"

"Wow, that's deep," Derek grinned. "I never would of put it that way, but it makes sense,"

"I love Lexie," he explained. "I always will. But, Becca is my soul-mate. She gets me. She doesn't judge me for the things that I do or that I've done. She loves me. Ontop of that, my little girl adores the hell out of her,"

"Speaking of little girls," Derek smiled, as Zola woke up in his arms and rubbed her eyes. "I adore the hell out of this one,"

Mark smiled and reached out to gently touch Zola's head. "Can you believe it? We're dads."

"I love it," he smiled. "I could go for ten more,"

"Well, I don't think I want that many, but a few more would be great,"

Before Derek could respond, his cellphone rang. He shuffled Zola in his arms and reached into his pocket, pulling it out. "Hello? Yeah, let me grab Hunt and we'll be right down,"

"Lexie?" Mark raised an eyebrow, as Derek clicked his phone shut and shoved it back into his pocket.

Derek nodded. "She's waiting in the lobby,"

Mark finished his drink and the two men headed back inside.

"I'll get Hunt," Mark went the opposite way of Derek.

"Bec," Derek touched her shoulder.

She turned from where she was talking to Callie and the minister, "Yeah?"

"Can you keep an eye on Zola for a few minutes?" he asked.

"Of course," she smiled and took the baby from his arms. "Hi beautiful!"

"Lexie's here, so we're gonna go downstairs," Mark and Owen walked up to the two. He pecked a gentle kiss onto Becca's lips. "Be back in a few,"

* * *

><p>Mark, Owen, and Derek stepped off the elevator, finding Lexie sitting on the couch in the hotel lobby. She had her phone in her hands, reading over something.<p>

"Hey," Derek said as the three men walked up to her.

"Hi," Lexie stood to her feet. "I was texting April. She's on her way over,"

"What did you tell her?" Mark raised an eyebrow.

"I asked her if she could spare a few minutes. I told her you wanted to thank her for getting us back together,"

Mark nodded.

Owen pulled a tape recorder from his pocket and held it out to Mark. "I already pressed record. We're gonna need that in order to get the board to understand what she's done,"

"Thanks," Mark took the device and placed it in the inside pocket of his suit.

"We'll be out in the courtyard if you need us," Derek and Owen moved to walk away.

"Wait," Mark stopped them. "Where are you guys going?"

"If she sees us she's going to get suspicious," Owen replied. "We'll be right outside, we're only here incase anything gets out of hand,"

Mark nodded. "Alright,"

"Get her, Lex," Derek nudged her arm, as he and Owen turned to walk away.

Lexie sat back down on the couch, looking back to her phone. Mark sighed and started to nervously pace back and forth.

"Calm down," Lexie said softly. "If she walks in here and sees me sitting here and you pacing, she's gonna know something's up,"

Mark popped his neck and moved to sit next to her. After a few minutes, he looked over her shoulder to see why she was so sucked into her phone. "Angry birds?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yup," she forced a smile. "Been addicted ever since you got me started on it,"

"So," he sat back. "What we gonna tell her?"

"I already told her that you confessed your feelings for me to Becca, before the rehearsal. I said that Becca stormed out and is already on her way back to New York,"

Mark didn't say anything, just sighed with a nod.

Lexie looked away from her phone, turning to face him. "Just so you know, I do love you-"

"Oh Jesus Christ, Lexie," he groaned. "Don't start this shit again,"

"Can you let me finish?" she glared at him. "I love you, a part of me always will. You are an endeavor that didn't pan out the way I wanted it too, but I can always say that I learned something from you,"

"Oh yeah?" he raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"To not be so judgemental and not run from things,"

Mark nodded, not sure of what do say. "I owe you an apology,"

"For?"

"Not believing you," he explained. "I should haven known you would never do something like this. And...I do love you. I'm always here if you need something or someone to talk to,"

Lexie smiled and looked over his shoulder, seeing April come out of the elevator. "There she is," she whispered and grabbed his hand to lace her fingers around his. "Let's make this believable,"

April flipped her hair over her shoulder as she approached the two. "Hey Lexie. Hi Dr. Sloan,"

Mark and Lexie both stood and smiled. "Hello, Kepner," Mark replied.

"You look pretty happy," she smiled.

"Indeed I am," he wrapped an arm around Lexie's waist, pulling her closer. "Thanks for coming by to talk to us,"

"No problem," April grinned. "I'm just so happy to be the first person to see the two of you back together,"

"April," Lexie forced a smile. "We just wanted to let you know how thankful we are for what you've done for us,"

"Not a problem," April shook her head with a giddy smile and a giggle "It was easy as pudding,"

Mark chuckled along with her. "Kepner, how did you pull all this off exactly?"

"Oh that doesn't matter now," she smiled. "All that matters is that the two of you are together,"

"I was just curious,"

"It's okay. How convincing was my letter?" she giggled.

Mark forced a smile. "Oh, it came off a little creepy at first, but obviously it worked,"

"Well, I had a whole day off to type it up," she giggled.

"I just can't believe that you managed to switch Becca's pills," Lexie shrugged. "That had to of been tricky,"

"Oh, it was. It took me atleast twenty minutes just to figure out how to do it," April explained. "But, I just went to the pharmacy and pretended to sign my name in, switched the pills, then simply pretended to sign out. The staff down there are so stupid, they don't even make sure of anything,"

"You weren't worried that Becca could have a high grade seizure that could kill her?" Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on," April rolled her eyes. "She had already circled the drain weeks before anyway. It's not like anyone besides Addison would have cared if she croked,"

Lexie felt Mark tense up, as he let go of her. He could literally feel his blood boiling beneath his skin. If he was a lesser man, he would have reached out and slapped the red head infront of him. But, he was better than that, he would never raise his hand to a woman...evil or not.

"Mark," Lexie said with a slight warning in her voice.

"Why?" Mark glared at April, raising an eyebrow.

"Why what?"

"Why would you do something like this?"

"Because, I wanted to see you and Lexie back to-"

"Bullshit," he snapped. "You could have done something else. For some strange reason you put my wife's life at risk,"

"Wha-" April stood taken aback. What was happening? She had come over here to be thanked for her handy work, not have her head bitten off. "Wife? What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Kepner!" he raised his voice, causing passerbys to turn and look at the commotion. "This is all an act! My wife and wedding party are waiting for me upstairs. Lexie and I aren't back together,"

April shook her head in disbelief. "What the hell!"

"April," Lexie sighed. "Why did you do this?"

"Because of this!" April snapped as tears of anger welled up in her eyes. "Don't you get it? I'm always the outsider! Even when Jackson and I were the only ones left from the Mercy West residents, you all have always treated me like an outsider!"

"What the fuck," Mark snapped. "You tried to kill my wife because you felt like the loser that you are!"

"No!" she snapped back. "I did it because I wanted to see you suffer! You've always been such a bastard to me! You're snide remarks, your smart ass comments, trying to make me sound like a complete idiot!"

Lexie threw her hands up in defeat. "We're never gonna get the truth, Mark. None of the shit she is spewing is gonna make sense,"

"You want it to make sense?" April said with a bitter growl in her voice. "I did it because I knew that if Becca died, Mark would end up with you again. You would be his second best. You'd be with him everyday that you spent together, you'd know that he was only back with you because his wife was dead. Ontop of that, I knew that he would get hurt even more when you left him again, like you always have!"

A look of confusion washed over both Mark and Lexie's faces, the two of them looked at each other. "Oh, so this was about revenge on Mark for being mean to you?" Lexie raised an eyebrow. "What the hell have I ever done?"

"You're Miss Perfect," she replied. "Always getting away with everything, always picked to be on the good surgeries. Always favored by the good looking attendings. Shepherd favors you because you're his sister n law. Sloan favors you because he thinks he owes it to you. Hunt well..I'm pretty sure he picks you in order to stay in good graces with Meredith,"

"You're a fucking nut job," Mark sighed.

"No, I'm not," she replied, with a sly smile. "For once, I proved to you that I'm not the idiot that you think I am,"

Mark looked to Lexie and chuckled. "You're right about that, you're not an idiot," he pulled the tape recorder out of his pocket and smiled. "You're a total fucking moron,"

April Kepner's face fell and went ash white. Screwed. Completely and utterly screwed.


	36. Wedding Day

**Author's Note: This chapter is pretty long compared to the others, but I wanted to make sure the visuals were right for the wedding. Only one chapter left! Don't forget to comment, please!**

* * *

><p>Ever since the sun rose in Seattle, the weather man had promised it would be a bright and sunny day, one of the only days of the year that wouldn't involve rain.<p>

**It was a beautiful day for a wedding.**

In the town of Lakewood, approximately fifteen minutes from Seattle, there was a place called the Thornewood Castle. At 5pm, there would be a wedding. By 8am, caterers, florists, photographers and many other vendors were already at the castle, putting everything together.

Mark and his two groomsmen had just arrived at the castle and getting settled into the groom's parlor room on the second floor, which was a floor below where the bridal party had already been since the night before.

Derek hung up the three tuxes that he had slung over his shoulder, as Owen shuffled across the room to open the curtains, taking in the view of the courtyard.

"Holy pink Jesus," Owen chuckled, catching his first glimpse of the wedding arrangements below.

"What?" Mark raised an eyebrow, moving to look at what his friend was laughing at. "Oh dear god,"

Rows of white chairs, adorned with alternating pink and black bows lined what was called **the secret english garden** for the ceremony. The back drop was an archway where the bride and groom would say their vows. The archway was covered in hot pink and black tulle, with white lilies.

An enormous white tent was set up on the main lawn for the reception. Tables covered in white, with black silk and pink tulle down the middle. A centerpiece adorned the middle of each table, consisting of white lilies, hot pink roses, and black feathers. Black silk dressed chairs, with pink and black bows tied around the back, surrounded the tables.

Derek looked at his friend with a sly smile. "Are you surprised? Come on, remember how disappointed she was in our residency when she couldn't get the hospital to order her hot pink scalpels?"

Mark laughed. "Nope, not surprised at all,"

"I'd shoot myself if Christina loved pink,"

"Eh," Mark shrugged with a smile. "I made peace with a pink wedding a few weeks ago,"

Derek moved to open the door when he heard a gentle knock on the other side. He opened it to find Addison. She was dressed in her black bridesmaid dress that had a thick pink ribbon that wrapped around her waist, tied in a bow in the back. Sofia was perched on her hip.

"Hi," Addison smiled, as she stepped into the room. "Just a couple more hours!"

"Da!" Sofia giggled and reached for Mark. She was dressed in a silky hot pink baby dress and shiny black baby shoes, a pink bow was nestled in the black hair ontop of her head.

"Hi baby girl," he took her in his arms and sat down in an arm chair by the window. "Oh my goodness, they even dipped you in pink!"

"Are you nervous?" Addison reached out to touch Mark's shoulder.

"Nah, not really," Mark chuckled as Sofia looked out the window and clapped her hands, excitedly. "I'll just be glad to get it over with. Sleeping without Becca last night totally sucked,"

"Yeah, but you know the rules," Derek replied. "Can't see the bride before the wedding,"

"No, but you can," Mark pointed his chin the direction of a small gift bag on the end table near by. "Go give that to her,"

"Now?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Addison pulled a long velvet box from her back pocket. "I have something for Mark too,"

"Alright," Derek grabbed the bag. "I'll be back in a few,"

* * *

><p>"I don't see how you're gonna make it out the door," Arizona stood on the other end of the room with Callie, both of them dressed in hot pink, floor length dresses, a thick black ribbon around the waist, tied in a bow in the back.<p>

Becca stood infront of the picture window, taking directions from the photographer.

Becca giggled. "I'll be fine,"

"I'm just saying, the dress is huge,"

"Which makes it even more beautiful." Callie said, as she moved to open the door, finding Derek on the other side.

"Hello ladies," he smiled.

"Hi!" Becca turned to greet him with a bright smile.

"Wow," he looked her over with a smile. "Look at you,"

"What do you think?" she asked, twirling around in her dress.

"It's huge," he chuckled.

"That's what I said!" Arizona laughed.

"But it's beautiful," he smiled, "Just like the woman wearing it,"

"I'll be downstairs taking some photos of the decor," the photographer gently touched Becca's shoulder. "I'll see you at the ceremony,"

"Thank you," Becca smiled as she the photographer escaped out the door.

"I've got something for you," Derek held up the gift bag in his hand.

"Oh, you bought her a gift? I want one," Callie teased.

Derek chuckled. "I didn't. Mark did,"

Arizona smiled, "We're gonna go downstairs and make sure everything's running smoothly," she took Callie's hand. "Be back in a bit,"

"So," Becca smiled at Derek.

"You look amazing," he pulled her into a gentle hug. "You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too," she hugged him back.

"I can't tell you how happy I am that you and Mark made it back to each other,"

"It is pretty incredible, huh," she giggled.

"He wanted me to give you this," he reached into the bag, pulled out a velvet box and handed it to her.

Becca opened it, finding a sparkling bracelet inside. "Oh my god!"

"They're pink diamonds," Derek helped her take it out of the box and secured it around her wrist. "He picked it out the day we went to pick up our tuxes. It took us forever to find a jeweler in town that was able to order pink diamonds. Apparently, they aren't easy to find,"

"It's freaking amazing," she smiled brightly. "God, I love that man,"

"I'm pretty sure he has some strong feelings for you also," Derek said with a chuckle.

"How is he?"

"He's fine. Complained about how hard it was to not have you next to him lastnight, but he survived." He replied, moving to look out of the picture window out into the courtyard.

"Aww,"

"There's a lot of stuff going on down there, what's the schedule like?"

"Well, as you know, the ceremony is at 5. From there, guests will mingle for a cocktail hour in the garden patio, while me and Mark pose for pictures, along with the rest of the wedding party. Then, off to dinner under the tent in the courtyard. Then, it's back inside to the main ballroom for cocktails, dancing, and cake,"

"Wow, it's gonna be a busy night," he looked at his watch. "I better get back downstairs, none of us are even dressed yet,"

Becca cleared her throat and looked up at him. "Derek," she spoke softly.

"Yeah?" he turned as he put a hand on the doorknob.

"I probably should have asked you sooner," she started. "But, I…um...would you walk me down the aisle…with Addy?"

A gentle smile formed on Derek's lips as he moved to gently squeeze her hand. "It would be my honor," he pecked a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p>Downstairs in the groom's parlor, Addison sat on the ottomon, watching Sofia crawl across the floor. Mark came out of the bathroom, fiddling with his pink tie. "Hey Red,"<p>

"Yeah?"

"A little help?"

Addison smiled, rolled her eyes, and stood up to help him. "You're a freakin' doctor and you have this much trouble with a tie?"

"Hey, I live in scrubs," he chuckled. "Don't judge me,"

"So, what'd you get Becca?" she asked as she finished tying his tie and stepped back.

"A bracelet," he replied, looking in the mirror. "Pink diamond bracelet,"

"Wow! Fancy!" she smiled. "Are you ready for your present?"

Mark turned around with look of curiosity. "Sure,"

"I guarantee you that it's better than what you got her,"

"Oh really?" he asked as she walked over the table that was by the door. He hadn't noticed that she had laid down a long velvet box when she came in, one that looked identical to the one he had sent Derek to present to Becca. "If she got me a pink diamond bracelet, I'm not gonna laugh as much as you will,"

Addison giggled and handed him the box. "That would be hilarious, though,"

"Not really," he held the box in his hand and looked up at her, almost nervous to open it.

"Go on!"

Mark opened the box to find a long white stick, something he had definitely seen before. It was a digital pregnancy test with a 'positive' reading. "No way!" he exclaimed.

Addison simply smiled brightly. "Congratulations,"

"Oh my god!" he chuckled in excitement. "How long has she-"

"The day before we went to pick up the dresses," she explained. "Then, after the dress shop we snuck over to the hospital and snuck in a quick ultrasound. She's only a few weeks along, so there wasn't much to see, but there's definitely a little peanut in there,"

"Wow," he grinned and turned to pick up Sofia. "Sof! You're gonna be a big sister!"

* * *

><p>Mark stood under an altar of pink and black tulle, Owen standing close by with a gap between the two of them, where Derek would stand in a few minutes. Other grooms would be nervous, but he was completely at ease, knowing that soon he would be whisking his bride away to their honeymoon.<p>

He had already made all the reservations and arrangements and he couldn't wait to surprise her with them. After the reception tonight, they would head to the honeymoon suite of the Seattle Hotel, but in the morning they would board a plane and head to Fiji. She had always talked about how badly she wanted to vacation there, to swim in the clear blue water, feast on seafood, and take in the sunset.

He was shaken from his thoughts when the violinist in the distance began playing. Arizona came down the aisle, clutching her bouquet of white lilies, she gave him a gentle smile and stood across from him.

Next, Callie proceeded down the aisle, Sofia perched on her hip. Sofia had a handful of pink rose petals that she was supposed to throw, but had managed to chew on more than what she threw. Callie made it to the front and gently handed the baby off to her dad who was sitting in the front row, then she moved to stand next to Arizona. Mark smiled at his daughter, waving at her as she giggled at him.

The tone of the violinist's sweet song changed, as everyone stood up. Mark turned and felt his heart flutter at the sight before him. His bride was absolutely stunning.

Her sleeveless gown was massive, it had to have stuck out atleast 3 feet all the way around her. The satin, organza, and tulle all melded together to form a beautiful sight. Crystal and pink beading made it's way down the bodice, stopping at a hot pink satin ribbon, which wrapped around her and was secured by a hot pink flower on her right side.

Her blonde curls cascaded down her shoulders, the sides pinned up to show off the tiara that was connected to the veil that flowed to the floor, overlapping the train of the dress. He noticed the earrings she wore, he remembered he had bought them for her months ago when he they had reunited in New York.

He noticed the new pink diamond bracelet on her wrist, her hands clutching a bouquet of hot pink roses and white lilies. Addison stood on her left side, Derek on her right, both of them had their arms linked under her elbow.

Mark smiled brightly as Becca made it to the altar.

"Who gives this woman," the priest asked.

"We do," Addison and Derek said in unison. Derek turned to take his place next to Mark and Addison next to Becca, holding her bouquet.

Feeling tears escape his eyes, Mark reached out to take Becca's hands in his own.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today…"

* * *

><p>"Ya know, as much as I hate to admit it," Christina stood next to Meredith, holding a drink in her hand. "The bride and groom are pretty adorable together," she pointed her chin towards where the wedding party were posing for pictures.<p>

Meredith grinned at her friend, holding her own drink. "Christina, this pregnancy is making you soft,"

"Yeah, I know. It's pathetic," she took a sip of her drink.

"Christina! Are you drinking?!"

"It's a shirley freakin' temple,"

"Okay," Meredith giggled. "It's my job to make sure,"

"Yeah, yeah," she rolled her eyes. "So, what are you gonna do about April?"

"Derek kicked her out lastnight," Meredith replied. "He allowed her to come back this morning and get the rest of ther things, but he supervised while she packed,"

"Good!" Christina replied. "God, I knew she was a little off, but jesus christ, she's totally psycho!"

"I know," Meredith shook her head. "I couldn't believe it when Lexie and Derek told me,"

"Speaking of Lexie, how is she?"

"She's doing okay," she smiled. "Her and Alex should be here in just a bit,"

Christina made a face. "They're coming here? After everything that was said? Is that a good idea?"

"Becca called Lexie this morning and invited her, Lexie declined, but she insisted. I guess Becca told her that she doesn't want any hard feelings between anyone. Becca told her she didn't wanna make her feel uncomfortable, so she told her that she and Alex could come to the reception,"

"Wow," Christina shook her head with a giggle. "That's so odd,"

"Why?" Meredith raised an eyebrow. "I think it's good. I don't see the two of them being best friends, but they shouldn't hate each other over Mark, either,"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "I guess you have a point,"

* * *

><p>After finishing up with the bridal party photos, Mark and Becca were able to pull themselves away from all their guests to spend a few minutes alone together. The two had made their way back over to the garden where they had made their vows, hand in hand.<p>

"Finally," Mark pulled his bride close to his chest, planting a tender kiss on her lips. "I've been waiting to be alone with you all day,"

"Aww, did you miss me lastnight?"

"You have no idea," he rested his forehead against hers, kissing the tip of her nose.

"So, what do you think of the dress?" she pulled away and twirled around infront of him.

"It's amazing and beautiful," he smilled, grabbing her hand to pull her back to him.

"Wait, wait," she grinned evilly and lifted it up far enough to reveal her pink heels.

"Oh my god," his eye widened.

Becca giggled and moved back into his arms. "I thought I'd get that reaction,"

"Why do you do this to me," he growled into her neck.

Becca giggled with a shrug. "Because I can,"

"You like your bracelet?" he asked, pecking a kiss inside her wrist.

"I love it," she smiled. "What about your gift?"

Mark looked into her eyes and smiled brightly, looping his arms around her hips. "I'm ecstatic,"

"Me too!" she smiled. "I can't wait to be holding our baby in my arms,"

Mark rested his forehead against hers once more, nose to nose, he planted a kiss on her lips. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she kissed him back.

* * *

><p>The night had gone by quickly. Everyone had finished dinner and moved inside to the main ballroom for the reception. Dancing, toasts, congratulatory hugs and plenty of laughs and good times were had by all.<p>

"I want a picture of this for the hospital bulletin board," Mark turned to find Derek appear beside him. Derek was referring to Becca and Addison, who were in the middle of the dance floor. The two women had just finished a slow dance together, now the two had just broken into various dance moves from the 80's.

Mark chuckled, taking a sip from his glass of scotch. "Crazy girls,"

"Can you do me a favor, tonight?" Derek asked.

Mark looked to his friend and raised an eyebrow. "I'm gonna be a little busy tonight,"

Derek laughed. "No need for details," he reached over and shoved an envelope into the inside pocket of Mark's tux. "Give that to the bride, okay?"

"Will do," he nodded, taking another sip from his glass.

"Ladies and Gentleman," Everyone turned to find Callie by the stage with the microphone. "It's time to cut the cake!"

Becca and Addison moved from the dance floor, giggling and laughing. Mark took Becca's hand and they all moved over to the corner of the room where the cake was.

"Thank god," Christina stood to her feet, grabbing Owen's hand. "I've been waiting for this all night,"

Meredith laughed and followed her. "I can't wait until you're so fat that you can't walk,"

Christina turned and shot her a glare. "Meredith, karma's a bitch, remember that,"

Owen chuckled. "She's gonna be gorgeous no matter how big she gets,"

"Yeah yeah," Christina sighed. "Just help me get cake and shutup,"

After the cake was cut, the bouquet and garter were thrown, it was time for the bride and groom to say goodbye. They shared hugs with their friends and moved out the door, where they climbed into a limo and headed to the hotel that Mark had booked for the night.


	37. Honeymoon

"I would carry you over the threshold," Mark grinned, as he stood infront of the honeymoon suite of the Seattle Hotel, Becca's fingers entwined with his.

"But my dress is massive?" she giggled, Mark nodded with a chuckle, sliding the key card to open the door.

Mark turned to kiss her once more, pulling her into the room with him. Becca gasped at the sight infront of her. The entire room was illuminated by candles and hot pink rose petals formed a heart in the middle of the bed.

"Mark, oh my god," she turned around to face him. "You did all this?"

"Well, I had a little help," he smiled. "Obviously I couldn't have snuck off to come light all these candles,"

"It's amazing," she smiled.

"If you like this, wait until you see what I have in store for you tomorrow," he grinned, pulling off his jacket and loosening his tie.

"Oh! What is it!"

"I can't tell you," he remembered the envelope in his pocket and dug it out. "Derek told me to give this to you,"

She raised an eyebrow and took it from his hand, ripping it open. A smile immediately covered her face, her eyes bright. "He's clearing me to go back to work!" she squealed.

"That's great, baby," he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You okay?" she laid the paper on the table and moved toward him.

"I am fantastic," he grinned, resting his hands on her hips and pulling her towards him. "I couldn't be any happier," he smiled, looking up at her.

"You sure about that?" she grinned with a hint of seduction.

Mark playfully raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Oh, you'll see," she grinned and turned her back to him. "Can you unzip me?" she asked, pulling her hair out of the way. Mark unzipped her dress and she turned around to peck a kiss on his lips. "I'll be back in a minute,"

"Okay..." he raised an eyebrow as she disappeared into the bathroom, knowing she was up to something. He laid back on the bed, letting out a sigh, tired from the day's events. He was able to close his eyes for a few minutes, until he heard the bathroom door open.

He sat up and his jaw dropped at the sight infront of him.

She leaned up against the frame of the small hallway that led to the bathroom, dressed in a hot pink and black lace bra, that barely contained her breasts, along with a matching thong and garter belt. The garter belt was connected to the black fishnet stalkings, her hot pink heels from earlier adorned her feet. Her long blonde curls cascaded down her shoulders.

"Holy shit," he muttered, swallowing hard.

"Hi," she grinned, raising a seductive eyebrow.

"You're so fucking hot,"

Becca giggled. "Traditional bride by day...slutty wife by night,"

"I like the slutty wife," he chuckled, as she pushed him back on the bed and straddled him. His hand cupped her face as her lips locked onto his, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Her kisses trailed down his jawline, moving towards his neck where she gently nibbled. Her hands quickly unbuttoned his white dress shirt, then trailed down to his pants, reaching for his belt.

Mark cupped the side of her cheek and pulled her back to his lips, kissing her deeply. With one swift movement, his hands clasped her hips and flipped her over, laying overtop of her. Her arms looped around his neck, as he kissed down her neck. He smiled deviously to himself when she moaned, as he reached her ear, knowing that was the sweet spot that always got her.

Her hands moved to finish helping him strip off his shirt, then ran her fingernails up his ripped abs. Her arms wrapped around him, scratching at his back. He moved back to claim her lips, forging his tongue into her mouth. Her hands once again found his belt, quickly unbuckling it, continuing with his button and zipper. He continued to kiss her deeply, reaching around her to unsnap her bra.

Within minutes his clothes laid in a heap on the floor, along with her bra and panties. He happily allowed her to keep the fishnet stalkings on with the garter that was snapped to them, along with the hot pink heels.

The two looked deeply into the others eyes as Mark slowly thrusted himself inside her. She bit her bottom lip and looped her arms around his neck. He rested his forehead against hers as he made love to her, staring deeply into each other's eyes. "I love you," he whispered.

_**All that I am, all that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes…..they're all I can see.**_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Becca was awoken by Mark playfully pouncing on her side of the bed. She let out a groan and rolled over, finding the sunlight barely breaking through the curtains. Mark gently tickled at her sides. "Time to get up,"<p>

"What time is it," she groaned.

"A little after six,"

"Oh my god," she pulled the blanket over her head.

"Oh come on, baby doll," he chuckled, reaching under the covers to tickle her once more. "You've gotten used to sleeping in with Addison. You're gonna be going back to work soon, so you gotta start getting up early again,"

"Yeah, but I'm not going back to work today," she giggled, trying to escape his wandering hands.

Mark grabbed the blankets and pulled them off of her, revealing her naked body. A grin formed on his lips as he looked over her.

"Mark Sloan," she laughed, holding herself up on her elbows.

"Get up," he smirked.

She sat up and in one swift motion pulled him down ontop of her, claiming his lips. Her hands roamed up under his t-shirt, trying to pull it off of him.

"Eh eh eh…" he said, pulling away from her. "Get up and get dressed,"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Is Mark Sloan refusing sex?"

"The last thing Mark Sloan wants to do is turn down sex," he replied. "But, we have a flight to catch,"

"A flight to catch?"

"Just get up and get ready!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. He planted a kiss on her lips once more and pointed her toward the bathroom. "Hurry up," he playfully smacked her on the butt.

"Ow!" she whined, closing the bathroom door behind her.

A few minutes later she emerged, dressed in a pair of jeans and a purple tank top. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail that rested against her shoulders, she wore her black rimmed glasses. She slipped on a pair of black heels and turned to him with a smile. "Okay. I'm ready. Happy?"

"Yes," he looped an arm around her waist. "Very very very happy," he pecked a kiss on her lips. "Let's go. Addison and Callie are gonna come by later to pick up the stuff we left here,"

"Okay," she replied, taking his hand as he led her out the door. "I was beginning to think you expected me to abandon my dress,"

Mark chuckled as they made their way down the hall and to the hotel elevator. "Why? You plan on wearing it again?"

She shrugged playfully, "You never know. Maybe, I'll get the inkling to play dress up,"

The elevator doors closed and he pulled her to him once more. "You can play dress up in the lingerie again…any time you want,"

Becca laughed. "I knew you would say something like that!"

* * *

><p>The two had made it to the airport and boarded onto a private plane that Mark had booked weeks in advance. He had done so in order to keep their destination a secret from her. They landed on a private runway in Fiji in the afternoon, just minutes from the private bungalow he had rented for the week.<p>

"Where are we?" she asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I don't know," he shrugged with a playful grin.

"Mark,"

"Becca," he parked the rental car and quickly jumped out, running around to get her door.

"Where are we," she asked again.

"We're at a bungalow," he replied, teasingly. He laced his fingers with hers and pulled her with him as he excitedly made his way to the door.

"Are you ever gonna tell me?"

"I wanna show you something first," he had opened the door and pulled her inside, but quickly pulled her into the other room.

Becca's eyes widened as she gasped. The back side of the bungalow was just a row of windows, completely overlooking the ocean, the crystal blue water was literally 40 feet from her. "Oh my god…" she sighed, almost in a whisper.

Mark opened the french doors, allowing the breeze to blow through the space. He walked out onto the small patio and grinned at her. "Fiji is all yours, my love,"

"Oh my god!" she squealed and leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. "You're so amazing!"

Mark's hands rested at her hips, as he spun her around. "I love you, baby,"

"I love you too," she smiled as he leaned into the claim her lips once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I just want to say thank you to everyone who so faithfully kept up with this story. I'm sorry that a few of you were so disappointed with how Mark didn't end up with Lexie, honestly that was the plan. Unfortunately, I went in the opposite direction. <strong>

**Thank you to everyone who grew to love and accept Becca. Honestly, I'm thinking of making a sequel in order to help me cope with Eric leaving the show. What do you guys think of a sequel? Would you read it?**

**I will be starting a Lexie/Mark story soon and I promise it will be all Mark/Lexie! **


End file.
